


Tale's Of A World Travailing Witch

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: Wisteria Potter is rather sure that Fate and Luck hate her. She is proven right when two spells react badly together and a certain Magi has a bad memory and mixes up his spells. Now taped in another world what will she do? ( Was On Fanfiction First. ) Poll on pairing still up until chapter twenty. I already have sixteen chapters ready. I can not post them all right now but when my computer chooses to work once more I will post the rest of it. My writing stile becomes better with the later chapters....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yah, this just came to me and I decided to write it. Basically it’s about a Fem!Harry Potter being pulled out of her world and into the Magi world after the final battle by a rogue spell on her end and a certain someone fucking up a spell on his end. She lands on one of the Magi about two years before the start of Magi. This will be told in short chapters and will most likely be humor more than anything else. Though Romance will be in here somewhere. Pairings are up for debate.

**Chapter One: The Other World’s Singularity**

 

Wisteria Lily Potter had odd luck some would say. Wisteria would just say that Fate and Luck were conniving little bitches that loved to see shit happen to her and would then proceed to find the first place with alcohol and get dead drunk. After the end of the wizarding war Steria as her friends called her had waited for things to change, such as the law’s on magical beings and creatures. What she didn’t expect was that nothing would change at all. Though in hindsight the black haired girl would admit that she should have known better by then. It would be up to her to change it and she did, with extreme prejudice. 

 

It all started when five months after the war she was sitting in Grimmauld place one overcast morning nursing a rather horrific hangover. This was sadly about the norm for her. The small woman had decided early on after the whole war was over that alcohol was one of the finest inventions ever and would drink until she passed out at least once a week. 

 

Usually wednesday. 

 

Today was tuesday and she was suffering from her overindulgence. The five foot one seventeen year old was clenching her tea cup like her life depended on it and waiting for the hangover cure to start it’s magic when an owl came swooping in and dropped the morning paper on her table. Blinking blury green eyes at the aforementioned paper she very carefully reached out and grabbed it. Narrowing her eyes lightly Wisteria read the front page.

 

And proceeded to spit out her tea which she had been drinking. 

 

There in big bold letters was the title  **_‘Minister for Magic signs in a new bill, All Wizards and Witches over the age of seventeen must marry.’_ **

 

The last Potter reread the Title once again hoping beyond hope that Luna was just screwing with her and had written the article. She checked the writer's name. Nope, not Luna. Now rather infuriated by the article that basically was saying something to the tune of  _ ‘Because of the war and unfortunate loss of life PureBlood houses were down to the last members and must pair to reproduce more magical children.’  _ The article said nothing of the ‘mundane’ borns as they were now called, only those who belonged to noble houses. Halfbloods and Purebloods in other words. 

 

Growling faintly to herself Wisteria carefully stood from her chair and walked over to the kitchen fire place. Grabbing the green powder out of a small jar on the mantelpiece she tossed it in and clearly stated “The Rook.” and proceeded to wait for an answer. Several minutes later a young blond woman with large gray eyes appeared in the fire.

 

“I see you must have read the paper already.” Luna Lovegood stated in her signature dreamy voice. “Is it time to implement plan number Twenty Three?”  

 

“Yes, I’ll meet you at the Ministry in about an hour can you call everyone and arrange a wizengamot?” Wisteria asked. The woman in the fireplace nodded and disappeared, the fire returned to it’s regular color not a second after. 

 

The last Potter sighed and looked down at the floor. She really did not want to do this but she had no choice. It was time to drag the wizarding world kicking and screaming into the twenty first century whether it wanted to or not. 

 

Wisteria closed her eyes and centered herself. She could do this. No, She  _ would _ do this. Opening her eyes the black haired girl gave a determined nod and drank the rest of her tea. It was nearing the time and she had to be ready. 

 

What followed would go down in history as the most bloodless takeover in the history of the wizarding world. At precisely twelve o’clock that day Wisteria Potter took the center stage of the Wizengamot and called in every life debt that was owed to her. The Potter Heiress then proceeded to tear down the old government and re establish it where one could not take a Government Office without a very complicated vow on their magic that basically amounted to ‘For the People by The People’ and some others about not accepting bribes or allow for one to be controlled by magic. ( Some people would latter look at this and wonder why no one had thought to do so before as it basically made the Imperious impossible. ) It goes without saying that this gave Wisteria many new enemies. Some were appalled by the fact that blood purity meant virtually nothing now except for the fact that they retained their nobility. Others just were outraged that she managed to make it impossible to influence the government without some serious consequences. It was this that started the end of her life in that world. Oh, she did not die of course or there would be no tale to tell but none the less it would be her last time in that world. 

 

Now it had been about three months after that day in the Ministry and Wisteria was being cautious or in her friends opinions over pairanoid. The new Ministry was going great and most loved it with the old bloodlines being one of the notable exceptions. The last Potter was taking every precaution she could think of up to and including taking a shrunken trunk full of things such as potion ingredients, books, clothes, and to her friends astonishment the entire Vault of the Potter family. ( She had left the Black Vault to Teddy her godson and his grandmother Andromeda. ) Hermione had called her pairanoid and offered to take her to a psychiatrist while Luna had given her some presents to go in the trunk with the instructions to ‘Open them when it happened.’ That last statement had made her start to question once again if the ditzy blond was able to see something others couldn't. Her other friends had just shrugged and thought that she was making something out of nothing. ‘After all,’ they would say ‘What can the Purebloods do without making things worse for themselves.’ 

 

This day however would prove them all wrong. Wisteria had come to work for the Unspeakables after the non hostile takeover. The hooded people had actually liked the changes she had made and decided to recruit her. She had agreed after getting them to sign a document that stated that they could not experiment on her or get anyone else to do so. Now it had been a month sense Wisteria had started working there and she would freely admit that she enjoyed it. Finding out new things about magic was amazing to her. The seventeen year old had decided to work in the department of experimental magic and she was having a great time finding out new spells and which way the magic actually worked. For example Magic itself was sentient but not in a way that was easily understandable. It was like trying to talk to someone that spoke ancient Latin while you were speaking today's Latin. In other words it was similar but so different that you could only get the gist of what one was saying. 

 

Today The last Potter was working on an ancient version of a Portkey. She was to compare it to the spell that was used now. The black haired young woman was working at her station completely fixated on what she was doing. 

 

That was a mistake. For she did not see that one of her fellow workers was acting quite different than usual. The tall blond haired man was usually shy and never really looked anyone in the face. That day however the man stood tall and held a sneer on his face whenever he looked in her direction. It was only when his wand was pointed at her that the woman looked up feeling someone with ill intentions. The man uttered a spell just as the portkey activated hitting the small wood carving of a bird that she had been using as a portkey. 

 

The results were... odd. His curse had meant as an early version of the banishing spell and was generally used to send people, not items flying. The old version of the portkey spell however had been made to take one form one place to another just as the ones of today did but had been scrapped after almost killing someone by dumping them in the ocean twelve weeks in the past. This all combined made the magic highly unstable and magic being sentient had cut that piece of magic and flung it. Now this would usually just kill the one holding the portkey by rendering them into nothingness but you have to remember that Fate and Luck had it out for Wisteria. 

 

Well that and a rather disgruntled Magi in another dimension happened to have a memory like a leaky sieve and in his temper at a certain Purple haired King mispronounced a word during his spell practice and dumped a entirely different Singularity into the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: In Which Yunan Wonders**

 

It was a rather picturesque day by the great rift. The sky was light blue and the clouds provided just the right amount of cover. The rift was… well, dark as usual, ok so it wasn't a normal person's perfect view, as a matter of fact most would be frightened but it was picture perfect to the one looking at it. The tall blond figure looked down towards his home with a soft smile. Yes, he decided it was a beautiful day. The man was the wandering Magi Yunan and he was just to get home from a rather long journey to the Kou empire to see if the Dark Magi Judal had lightened up a tad. Which no, he hadn't and the brat had rather liked tormenting him. Pouting a bit Yunan missed the bright flash of light above him. He did not however miss what fell out of it. 

 

Unfortunately. 

 

“Kyaaaa!” Crash! Thump!

 

“Owww!” Low grumbles of pain. 

 

The blond haired Magi lay sprawled on the ground with a person laying on top of him. The feminine looking male winced and looked down at the person who quite literally fell out of the sky on top of him. It was a girl he saw. She looked very confused and a little shell shocked. Her bright emerald green eyes were wide and staring at him and her skin was almost as pale as his was. ( which considering he lived in the darkest place on the planet was saying something. ) 

 

“Err… Miss? Miss are you ok?” The man asked. She blinked at him. Turned and then whimpered when she saw the great void of the rift. The young woman then proceeded to faint, On top of him. 

 

The Magi sighed and gently pushed the girl off of him. After she was laying on the ground he levered himself up and sat on his haunches looking her over. She didn’t look hurt. As he looked her over the Magi became aware of the way the weight Rukh was acting. In astonishment he watched as they swarmed her the way he had only seen once. Blinking he realised that in his daze from the impact of her hitting him that he had missed something important. Thinking back he realised that right when she appeared he had felt it. Much like he had with… 

 

Yunan flinched. The girl was a Singularity, but how…. Looking at the Rukh he blanched when he found that some foreign Rukh was mingling with this worlds. So she was from another world. How did she get hear though? A door had to be opened both ways. Who would be stupid enough heer to…

 

_ ~~~ In A Peach Tree In Kou ~~~ _

 

A certain Magi with black hair sneezed as he was swallowing a bite of peach and fell out of the tree choking. 

 

The Magi was saved by the young prince Kouha though as the younger man was passing under the tree at the time and broke his fall, dislodging the Peach in the process. The way they landed though would later make yaoi fangirls of all kinds squeal and the two older princes wonder about their brothers preferences.  

 

But that’s ok because Kouha had mister stabby and no one in there right mind would make Judal set his twisted sense of humor on themselves. 

 

_ ~~~ Back At The Rift ~~~ _

 

Yunan shuddered as he felt someone curse his name. Well, best not to dwell on it. His own green eyes took in the slight form of the girl. He would have to explain things to her when she woke up but first… 

 

The Magi taped his staff on the ground and a magic transportation circle lit up. In a flash they were gone. 

 

Seconds later they appeared down in the rift. In front of the blond was a small house. Smiling brighter Yunan reached down and gently picked up the girl. He couldn't just leave her out in the cold. 

 

As he put her down on the pallet in the house he took a moment to truly take the girl in. She looked to be around seventeen. Her long hair was dark black that shone blue in the light and her eyes hadn't been to far from his own in color. Glancing down he flushed slightly when he saw the tight white dress she was wearing, it had long sleeves but it showed her shoulders and collarbone. The dress also ended mid thigh. She was rather short but had the curves women would kill for. All in all the young woman would be considered extremely attractive in most cultures. Even  _ he _ knew that. Given he didn’t really care about things like that, he had lived a very long time after all and had gotten over what most would attraction. Blandly the man wondered what would happen when the two Singularities meet. That would be something to see. 

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when the girl stirred. Long inky black lashes flickered open revealing green eyes. 

 

“Hello miss, you gave me quite the fright after landing on me. Are you hurting anywhere?”  Yunan asked bending over slightly, his long braid fell over his shoulder and into his lap as he did so. The girl blinked once and then stared for a second. 

 

“I’m ok, I think. Just where am I though the last thing I remember was the Portkey I was working on got hit with a Spell.” The black haired girl asked in a low soothing tone after flexing her hands and feet making sure that everything was ok. Hmmm… and hear he thought that she would have a high voice to go with her short stature. 

 

“Well I’m not sure you know where it is but you are in the great rift just a little ways away from the dark continent.” The Magi said looking at her face as she paled. 

 

“No, I don’t know where that is. Do you know the way back to England?” The young woman asked giving him a slightly pleading look. Her eyes darted around afterwards as she saw little glowing birds flap around the male. Yunan blinked slightly when he realised that she could see the Rukh. That was odd. The blond flinched when she cleared her throat and gave him a look. 

 

“I’m afraid that i do not know where this England is. As a matter of fact, I’ve never heard of the place before.” The man said as he stood and walked over to a desk. He ruffled through the papers on it and grabbed a rolled up map. Yunan walked over to the girl and handed it to her when she sat up, her long inky hair spilling around her hips as she did so. The girl unrolled the map and froze. She scanned the old parchment once then twice and put the map down looking dazed. 

 

“This isn't…” She traild off her voice coming out horce. 

 

“I’m sorry, but it appears as if you are from a entirely different world. The Rukh that surrounds you is very different from this world's.” The Magi stated as he watched her regulate her breathing to stave off a panic attack. 

 

“I see…  Rukh huh? uh, who are you anyway?” The young woman asked as she calmed. 

 

“Rukh is the small birds you see,” He gestured to the ones surrounding her. “Rukh is in everything. Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for them self. But when you die, all go back to one place, This is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to Rukh, The home of souls.*” The man smiled softly at the awed look that the girl gave the small glowing birds. “And I am Yunan a wandering Magi. A Magi is well… When Rukh was sent out to change the world, they're considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount magoi in the creation of the world.*” The girl looked a bit overwhelmed for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked back at the man. 

 

“Magoi means magic correct?” She asked. Yunan nodded and her eyes became thoughtful. The girl hummed in thought and then gave the man a questioning look. 

 

“Well my name is Wisteria Potter... Errr… if you don't mind me asking… are you male or female?” The newly introduced Potter asked only to have the blond Magi flinch and curle into a ball and proceed to cry. 

 

“You can’t tell?!” he cried with tears streaming down his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s a wrap. The part about Kouha’s Mr. Stabby is actually taken from my time in elementary School. We use to have epic fights with sporks. Mine was named Mr. Stabby. God looking back at it I feel so old. (Cries to herself about being only twenty three.) anyway the * parts meant i took the explanation from the wiki page. The last part will be a bit of a running joke along with the whole Kouha/Judal thing. Both are staite as a ruler by the way it’s just that there looks make the joke totally every fangirl's fantasy. As for Yunan not really caring about Wisteria’s looks, you have to think about the fact that the man has been reincarnated how many times? He has definitely passed the point of physical attraction some time ago. No romance there, sorry. Thank you for Reading, Please Review and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: To Be, or Not To Be King… Errr… Queen?**

 

It had been two weeks since Wisteria had fallen into another world. The last Potter had settled in with Yunan nicely and was thankful that the odd hermite had decided to help her. She had been upset to discover that her magic had changed. The blond Magi had taken a look and told her that most likely when she had crossed over to this world her magic which had saturated her entire being had turned into magoi.( luckily her shrunken trunk had resized when she had put magoi into it and could still be used.) He had been surprised with the amount and had tested her only to find out that she could not use it as a Magician would or even a Magi. Since then Yunan had been quiet and had only come out of his reverie when they would sit and discuss what was happening in this new world. 

 

Wisteria had been surprised to find out that for all that this world was equal in years to her own the world would still be considered stuck in the middle ages at best. The ex-witch was horrified to find out that there were still slaves. Yunan had sympathised when she had explained that the practice in her time had been outlawed for over two hundred years. Over the course of two weeks they had gone over much of the recent and ancient happenings of the world along with teaching her how to read the language. The most fascinating thing however had been the dungeons. When Yunan had told her of the Djinn’s and the adventures to be had she had been hooked. Worse yet was that the Magi knew it. 

 

Yunan had looked at her with some consideration after she had expressed the desire to go out and have an adventure. His light green eyes had studied her after she had admitted that in the last half of a year she had gotten rather bored with sitting around in her home dimension, besides the fact that she couldn't go home the young woman was rater glad that she had landed hear. The fact that she had not kept the power over an entire nation of magicals and had instead given it over to the people that would help it the most had convinced him of something. Now he just had to bring it up. 

 

“You said that you would like to go on an adventure right Wisteria?” The Magi asked looking down on the black haired female that was lounging on the window seal reading a scroll on the dark continent. Wisteria looked up at the taller man and smile giving him a nod. “Well as it happens I do have some dungeons that must be put up soon. Would you like the chance to conquer them?” He asked tilting his head questioningly at the small female. 

 

Wisteria blinked in shock and then smiled brightly at the man. “Yes that would be amazing!” She stated hopping off the window seal and bouncing on her toes lightly. The Magi smiled at her and and motioned to her trunk. 

 

“Well you better get ready then.” 

 

_ ~~~ Later on The Ledge of The Rift ~~~ _

 

Several hours later Wisteria looked back down at the rift. It was quite scary looking when one looked at it from the view of the platou. The wind swirled around the young woman lifting her long hair that hung in two low ponytails to flutter around her form. Sighing Wisteria lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes as blue black bangs fell in messy disarray in her face. She had missed the Sun. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Yunan asked coming up to stand beside her. Brilliant green eyes cracked open and slid over to look at the man. 

 

“Yes, though I do wonder just how Luna knew about all of this and prepared for it.” Wisteria said lifting a hand and gesturing to the clothing she now wore. She had been getting her things together when she had come across the packages that Luna had given her not two days before her mishap with the portkey. Curious as to the contents the last Potter had taken them out and opened the three packets. One held the clothing she now wore. Three dresses made of soft but near indestructible cloth with charms woven into the fabric itself. All three were a light gold color and had long skirts that split up the sides to mid thigh for a free range of movement. Two had no sleeves and the other was long sleeved, all had a boat neckline. The second package held a long steel Naginata which was obviously very well made. It had little in the way of decoration with the exception of feathers carved into the long shaft. The Third package had been a hard covered journal that came with the note that expressly told her to write down her new journey. 

 

“Well from what you told me your friend could have been a seer. It was very nice of her to make sure that you were prepared. Didn’t that note she gave you also say that if you had not been sent here you would have been miserable?” The Magi asked as he glanced around seaming to be in deep thought.  

 

“Yah, she had written that in a year or two I would have probably been sold off to the highest bidder after they found a way around my life debts. She also had written that eventually I would have become so bitter that I would have killed myself before I could do any harm. It is better this way.” Wisteria stated looking pensive herself. The Magi nodded and then huffed out a breath. 

 

“Well, enough dwelling on the past. Let's go the dungeon won't be up forever.” Yunan said and grabbed her arm as he taped the ground. There was a large flash of light and they were gone only a fading circle of magic left to show that they were ever there in the first place. 

 

_ ~~~ A Small Island Just Off of The Kingdom Of Balbadd ~~~ _

 

Wisteria tumbled down onto the hard rocky ground as the bright light faded and Yunan let her go. Groaning she glared up at the man through her thick bangs. 

 

“You could do that a bit more gently you know?!” She grumbled as she levered herself up onto her legs, standing wobbly as she tried to regain her balance. The Magi just gave her a rather infuriating smile and gestured in front of them. Still giving the man the stink eye the seventeen year old pouted and looked ahead. The rocky beach gave way to a large even more rocky plato and in the dead center of the plato was a large tower that spiraled up into the heavens. Green eye’s popped out and her mouth fell open in shock. She had thought Yunan had exaggerated a bit but apparently he hadn’t enough. Swallowing a lump in her throat Wisteria glanced back at the still smiling Magi. 

 

“I don’t have to go up all of that do I?” The small woman asked flickering a quick glance up at the insanely tall tower once more. 

 

“Haha, No probably not. The dungeons are supposed to look imposing after all, you wouldn't take a small little tower as serious as this would you?” The blond male aske. Wisteria just shook her head a little. No, she would not have. 

 

“This is the Twenty First dungeon, Bahimit. It will test you harshly so please do be careful.” Yunan said. “I will await your return just outside.” 

 

Wisteria looked at him for a long moment before nodding in determination and starting off for the tower. She walked quite a ways until the tower was right in front of her looming up into the sky. The ex-witch glanced around and caught sight of the doorway that Yunan had previously mentioned to her. Her nose scrunched as she looked it over. It did look like water. Taking a deep breath Wisteria reached out a hand and touched the watery doorway before calling up all of her courage and flinging herself into it. She vanished with a bright light. 

 

Yunan who was looking towards the tower sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped that this King Candidate would be better than the other. But then again… she had passed all the trials of her old world or she would have never been let in by the Rukh. The Magi opened his eyes and bowed his head clasping his hands below his chin. 

 

“May Solomon guide you.” He whispered before settling in to wait however long it would be. 

 

_ ~~~ In The Dungeon ~~~ _

 

A figure lay still on a carved star, it’s long black hair splayed around it. A second passed and a single green eye opened.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man this chapter was giving me a hard time. I got about halfway through and then I got stuck. I think it’s because the chapter was only a transition one. After this the story will pick up the pace a bit. First off, In the manga Yunan made it pretty clear that he disagreed with Sinbad quite a bit and I started this thinking that if he found someone that was agreeable to him that he would make them his second King candidate. Judal has five of them after all so obviously a Magi can have multiple candids. Second off, I think that I won't go into her getting all the Dungeons because that would take like twenty or thirty chapters and I just don't have the patience for that. Ah, and one last thing that was probably bugging you. The wizarding war happened when she was sixteen not seventeen ok? I always hated the sixth book because it kinda seemed to be more of a filler book than one that had any real meaning. I meen it took a year to find out about the damn soul containers… A Year. Seriously?! Anyway, She will only get five Djinn’s. Only five. I already have ones made up. So please don’t ask for more. Thank you for reading and please Review and Favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Absence of Fear**

 

Wisteria groaned lightly as she came to. Squinting her eyes open the young woman glanced around the room as she pushed herself up off of the cold hard ground she had been laying on. Her eyes took a second to adjust and she gasped as she caught a look of the place. It looked like a half sunken ruen. The ground she was laying on was stone as where the high walls that surrounded her. The dull gray stone also made up the ceiling. Bright green eyes zeroed in on the broken window that low light flooded the room from. Wobbly standing on her half asleep legs Wisteria walked or rather stumbled over to the window to look out. 

 

Gazing out the window the last Potter froze. It looked like she was in some sort of underground labyrinth of sunken houses and towers. The whole thing was litt by something bright red floating near the cavern's ceiling. Whatever the glowing thing was it hovered just on top of the tallest tower that remained intact in the sunken city. Wisteria furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the softly glowing light.

 

Yunan had said that the dungeon would be a test set by the Djinn inside of it. Some were hard tests of the mind and body while others were more direct. She wondered just what this one would be like. Sighing softly the small woman checked her clothing and supplies finding everything in place and in order she stepped away from the window and headed towards the rotting wood door that she had spied earlier. Tugging one low ponytail Wisteria flickered her green eyes over the door before she pushed on it. The door fell outwards and onto what looked like a once beautiful brick road that was now shattered like all the buildings. Frowning as she twisted her head this way and that to take in all of the city the young woman saw that everything was very old and looked like it made itself into a maze. 

 

Some buildings had fallen and blocked paths while in other places the ground was split as if a great earthquake had struck. Wisteria wondered privately if that was just what had happened. The Magi had never said just where the dungeon itself was based on. Taking in a deep breath Wisteria held it for a moment and then released it. She could do this, She  _ would _ do this. If she failed… well she would be dead. Nodding once the young woman took one last glance around and picked a promising looking path. Time to brave the dragons din.

 

_ ~~~ Several Hours Later, Second Level of The 21 Dungeon. ~~~ _

 

Wisteria was breathing heavily as she skidded around a corner not losing any speed as she did so. She had been running on and off again for the last two hours. Huffing slightly with the effort to keep up the pace the young woman flinched and speed up as she heard a low rumble and an enraged sounding scream come from behind her. Her flats made a slapping sound as she ran. Some hours ago when she had finally made it out of the labyrinth of a collapsed city and into the tower with the glow the woman had noticed that something was off. She wished desperately that she had listened to that little voice in the back of her head now. 

 

Not long after she had made it into the tower she had run into what looked almost like a monitor but with a dragon's head and talons in place of a bulls head and legs. It had also come with what she thought where baby dragons. Needless to say that she had to run or be overrun by the things. Wisteria had found that killing the baby dragons was ridiculously easy but it seemed to enrage the older male even more every time one died. Thundering down the hallway the short woman slid into a small crevice that she had happend to see the last time that she had run this way.  Gasping for desperately needed air she went into the crevice a few feet and stopped, leaning against the wall. The dark haired woman regulated her breathing and listened closely. 

 

The thunderous sound of the beast stampeding past her hiding place made her inhale slightly and hold her breath. Luckily the dragon like beast cept running not even noticing that it’s prey had escaped. Letting out the breath in a long low sigh Wisteria glanced around taking in the small space. It looked like the crevice went deeper. Taking a quick look back out to the hallway the young woman felt her heart stop as she took in the bright gold eye peering in at her. For a second everything was still then a low growl filled the silence followed by a loud scream that tore at her eardrums. Flinching and resisting the urge to cover her ears Wisteria backed up quickly and turned fleeing into the darkness of the crevice. 

 

The high pitched wail followed her for a long time. 

 

Wisteria ran long before she realised that she was not going anywhere. Stopping she took deep gulps of air and pushed her sweaty bangs back from her face. For a long while she could not see anything but darkness. Slowly the room around her filled with light and a silent gasp of horror fell from her mouth. She was back in the middle of the great hall of hogwarts but it was in a disarray with bodies laid out in rows on the tables. The seen changed to the clearing in front of the large doors of the old castle, once more she watched in abject terror as red gleaming eyes fell on her. Then she straightened, she would not allow old memoirs of a war long over to take over her life once more. Her eyes darkened and dark brows drew together in a frown. The seen faded once more. This time Wisteria stood in front of a large set of doors. Still frowning slightly she waited to see if it would onceagain change.

 

It did not. 

 

Looking at the humongous doors Wisteria recalled the way that Yunan described the doors to the chambers of treasure and the room of the Djinn. Steadying her nerves the woman walked up to the door and pushed her hands on each door. 

 

“Open!” She called. The doors swung open without a sound. 

 

Wisteria glanced around as she entered the room. Green eyes almost popped out of her head when she took in the large treasure room. The room was filled to the brim with shining gold and silver. From antiques to jewelry. Gaping slightly at the riches she almost missed the large large pedestal with slim metal greaves sitting directly in front of her on a platform. The light shining from the greaves made her pause for a moment on them. The light matched the shade of the glow that surrounded the upper stories of the tower. 

 

Gulping Wisteria walked swiftly over to the pedestal and looked at the slim greaves set on it. There was a star engraved on one, the right one it looked like. Reaching out a hand she ran her fingers lightly over the mark expecting what happened next. 

 

A large flash of light lit up the room almost blinding Wisteria making her shield her eyes. 

 

“Who would be King?!” boomed a deep voice. Things in the room rattled with the resounding sound. Blinking the spots out of her eyes Wisteria lowered her arms and looked up… and up, until she met bright blue eyes that studied her with shrewd intelligence. The Djinn was several stories tall and his, for it was a he, head almost touched the ceiling of the chamber. Dark blue almost black scales covered his arms and chest leaving only his abdomen uncovered. Long spiky hair reached the floor while he sat looking at her. The most noticeable thing however was the four large horns on his head, Two on each side and curved outwards towards the ceiling. ‘ _ Almost like a ram, or a dragon to think of it. _ ’ Wisteria thought. 

 

“I suppose that I would. Though I believe that i would be a Queen seeing as I am a female.” Wisteria said looking up at the large male. The Djinn blinked and bent down to look at the small woman. 

 

“You Huh? Well you passed all the tasks.” He hummed and took a long look at the female. “ You would not be able to get to the door if you have not faced many things in your life that showed unequaled courage. But…” 

 

“A Little girl? Really what are those Magi thinking?” Wisteria felt a vein throb as she glared darkly at the Djinn. 

 

“I’m Almost Eighteen! Damn it! I can't help my height!” She cried indignantly. She waved a fist threateningly at the large eyes looking at her. “Come down here and say that to my face! I dare you!” 

 

The Dragon like Djinn smirked and leaned back up. “Well you got guts i’ll give you that. I haven't been threatened like that before!” His voice boomed out with laughter. “What is your name little Dragon?” he asked once he stopped laughing. 

 

“Wisteria…” She said wondering if she would use the Potter name in this world. She didn’t ever feel like a Potter even in her own world. She thought for a moment before nodding to herself. “Wisteria of The Wind for the sky and wind has always been home, and Little Dragon?” 

 

“An endearment as you do not seem the type to like being called Queen.” He commented as he gave her an expectant look. The young woman blinked in shock and stared for a moment before a large smile broke out on her face. 

 

“You mean…” Wisteria began before breaking off and giving the Djinn a leary look. “Why? I know some people were here before me.” She stated tilting her head at some piles of bones and armor. “So why me and not them?” 

 

“You do not fear me. Not my size nor my power. Those cowards not only feared me but also would not even ignore it long enough to bite back at me. I am the Twenty first Djinn Bahimit! Djinn of Courage and Strength! They had neither.” Bahimit growled. 

 

Wisteria gave a small nod of understanding. “Courage is not the absence of fear but the will to keep going despite it.” She mumbled thinking back on the battle of hogwarts. 

 

“Correct. Now my Queen shall we depart this place? I grow tired of being surrounded by the same walls.” The Djinn said looking about the place with a sneer. Wisteria glanced around the room and took her shrunken trunk off of her necklace. Placing it on the floor she deliberately opened it to the space reserved for gold and money. 

 

“I need to put the Treasure in hear then we can leave.” Wisteria stated and began moving to the large piles of gold and silver. 

 

“I will help. I wish to leave this place sometime this century after all.” Bahimit stated moving to help her. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Your welcome shorty.” 

 

“I told you I can’t help Genetics!”

 

_ ~~~ Latter, Outside the Dungeon.~~~ _

 

Yunan blinked awake as the Dungeon gave a rumble and disappeared leaving a sole figure standing where it once was. Standing from the lounging position that he had been lying in the Magi took in the sight. Wisteria stood looking decidedly more ruffled than she went in but aside from a few scratches she appeared to be ok. Her long hair had fallen out of the ponytails and drifted in the sea wind. 

 

She looked around and spotted him before smiling and waving her hand at him and pointing to one of her rings on her left hand. There carved on the band of the silver ring was the mark of the Djinn. 

 

“So, Another King Candidate.” Yunan muttered to himself as he started over. ‘ _ Hopefully she will be better than the other _ ’ he thought as he approached, a flash of gold eyes and purple hair flashing in his mind. ‘ _ Hopefully. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And That's That. I hope I displayed the Dungeon ok. Thank you all those who reviewed! To the one who said that Sinbad and Kouen would be hard to pair with Wisteria, Yes I agree but there are some things that you don't know yet. The war was different than the war in the books. I always thought that J.K. Rowling kinda wimped out about the details and made it seem like more of an uprising than a war. So the war was much more harsh hear and Wisteria faced some things that Harry never did. She also for a time was a Queen in every way that counted. After dragging the Wizarding community Kicking and screaming into the new age though she decided to step down and make it back into a republic. So she knows that sometimes sacrifices are necessary and so is manipulation. She would fight Sinbad on the whole Mind control thing though. Kouen however she would find amusing. Anyway, thank you for your review and good idea’s though and I will take them into consideration. Thank you for reading and please review and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In The Valley of Shadow**

 

Wisteria huffed slightly as she bent over, Her hands rested on her shaky thighs. Her long blue black hair was in a high tail while her bangs were plastered to her face with sweat. Green eyes dimmed as she thought about the months of training she was going through right now.

 

After getting Bahimit Yunan had practically ordered her to train and get her full Djinn equip. To his surprise it hadn't been all that hard for the young woman to do so. What was hard for her however was fighting with the equip. Wisteria had been trained to fight with bothe a staff and a sword. Bahimit however was a djinn that liked being up close and personal with a enemy. Which meant fist fighting. So hear she was five weeks later getting her ass handed to her by a large red haired man that owed Yunan a favor. Or well his Magi owed Yunan a favor. 

 

“Hay top heavy, you alright?” The long haired man asked walking over to her. Wisteria huffed slightly and pouted up at the man. 

 

“Will you stop calling me that?! I swear you do that only because it pisses me off.” The exhausted girl snapped at the male. 

 

“Ah, You're right. You only fight good when your pissed though.” He stated standing in front of the doubled over girl. The man was a Fanalis. Well half Fanalis technical. He had met her when Yunan in all his hair brained ideas had sent her over to Reim when she had activated Bahimit’s Djinn equip. She was still debating what prank would be appropriate for him shoving her in a transfer cercal and waving at her when he activated it. 

 

Growling under her breath Wisteria stood and stretched looking at the Fanalis. His name was Muu Alexius. She had almost been dropped right on top of him when she landed on the other side of the cercal. He had been waiting for her as Yunan had contacted the Lady Magi of the Empire to tell her of Wisteria’s dilemma and reclaim the debt the woman had owed him. When he had the time for that she did not know. Wisteria had quickly found out that Muu had a relaxed personality and liked to help people. Though he went about it weird sometimes. For example he had noticed that she had a hard time not flinching when she hit someone with her fists, so he pissed her off so bad that she had launched herself at him and the rest was history. That unfortunately is what made him give her that horrible nickname. 

 

“Well i don't think i need to be pissed anymore to fight.” She said flipping her sweaty bangs out of her face. The woman grimaced when she looked at her soaked through shirt and split skirt. 

 

“I don't think so eathere.” Muu stated smirking at her discomfort and handing her a towel. “You’re good enough now that The Lady Magi has said that you are free to go.” Wisteria who had grabbed the towel and started to dry herself off stopped and looked up at the man. Muu looked like he was a bit concerned with letting her go with so little training. It had only been three months after all. Still she nodded and looked back down with a slight frown. 

 

“Hey, Don’t worry I’m sure that we will eventually run into each other again. After all you did say to my darling sister that you would keep in contact.” He said giving her hair a ruffle. The young woman flinched at the reminder. Myron Alexius had took one look at her and decided that Wisteria as a fellow female warrior needed a lot of work. She had then proceeded to teach ( read: pound ) The way of the Female warrior to her. After her brother was through with Wisteria for the day. Needless to say that while she liked the red headed woman Wisteria would be glad to put distance between them. 

 

Looking at the redhead Wisteria smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. “Then I guess I’ll see you around huh?” she asked as she pulled away. He nodded with a smile. 

 

_ ~~~ The Next Day ~~~ _

 

As it turned out Yunan had left a message for Wisteria stating that he wanted her to wander around for a bit until he found her again. So the next day she set out after getting a warm goodbye from the Fanalis corps. Smiling to herself Wisteria set of into the rocky wasteland. 

 

_ ~~~ Several Days Later ~~~ _

 

Wisteria had just passed through a vineyard and into a canyon when she heard it. The sound of fighting. Biting her lip for a moment she gave a brief thought of going around when the sharp cry of a child cut through the air. Wisteria immediately took off towards the sound, it probably wasn't just bandits fighting each other like she thought at first. Streaking out into the low valley of the canyon the woman felt her heart stop. All around her bodys of what looked like merchants lay on the ground that was stained red from all the blood. What really got to her though was the small bodies of children that lay in the dirt. Bandits raided the wagons and where tying up some people when they noticed her. One shouted something to the rest and then the whole of the group was jeering at her.

 

She did not notice. For there being held by his long red hair was a little boy who was desperately trying to reach a woman who had a sword stuck through her. It was rather obvious that the woman had fought viciously, her long hair the same shade as the boys in tangled clumps falling into her pale face and empty red eyes. A flash of deep red hair and emerald green eyes followed by the shriek of a woman dying filled her head. 

 

“Oh Spirit of Courage and Strength in the name of my Magoi dwell within me and grant me your power!” She Hissed out as her pupils dilated to pinpricks. “Bahimit!” 

 

A Flash of dark red light enveloped her caressing her limbs and face. When the light cleared the bandits all paled. Where Wisteria had once stood was a demon. Long crimson hair fell in waves down her back and orange eyes glowered at them with slit pupils. Her clothing had disappeared only to be replaced by maroon scales covering the sides of her chest and abdomen leaving her cleavage and belly open. The woman stood on clawed feet that looked more home on a dragon than her, that to was covered in scales. Puffy red pants covered her until her calf. The things that stood out the most however was the four horns that adorned her head two on each side. They were wicked looking things that curved behind and up. She flexed her clawed hand and snarled, the sound reverberated through the valley. The dirty unwashed men all flinched and stepped back. The leader, the one who held the boy dropped him quickly and retreated with his men. 

 

“Boy,” Wisteria purred out glancing at the weeping child that looked at her with awe. “Close your eyes.” She cooed feeling relieved when he did so. The bandits now looked more panicked and some even began to beg for mercy. 

 

Wisteria did not give it. Within moments most were lying dead or dying in craters, bones and skulls smashed to bits. One was left, the leader. She was holding him by the throat with blood covered hands. “M-Mercy! Please!” The man cried. She tilted her head. 

 

“What’s Mercy? Is it edible?” She questioned sarcastically. “You have shown no mercy to those who you would steal from. If you had just robbed them I would have beaten you and then let you go. But you… You killed everyone aside from the child. And only one child not the rest. Why?” Wisteria asked flinging a look at the boy who still covered his eyes. 

 

“H-He’s a Fanalis, His mother was to but she fought till she died.” The filthy man whimpered as he told her. She felt something cold settle in her heart. Wisteria remembered what Muu had told her of the fate of a Fanalis alone in the world. Most would be taken as slaves, some more fortunate would be found by the corps. And would be taken in. Orange eyes blazed in cold furey. She had seen slaves in the grand colosseum of Reim. Wisteria felt herself go cold. This man would have sold the boy to them. Growling deep in her chest she readied herself. 

 

“Have you anymore people?” She asked getting a terrified ‘No.’ In response. “Anymore Slaves?” She asked. Once more the man said ‘No.’ “Good,” She smiled a sadistic smile and pulled back her free hand making it into a fist. “Have fun flying the Wisteria express when you land you should be in hell. Have a safe trip!” She chirped and slammed the first into his chest simultaneously letting the man go. A sick sound of breaking bones and snapping tendons filled the air as did the man. He flew for quite a ways up and over the rim of the canyon. ‘ _ Is it just me or have I become more sadistic after the war? _ ’ she wondered as she let her Djinn equip fade. Taking in the carnage around her she wrinkled her nose. ‘ _ Definitely more sadistic. _ ’ 

 

Breathing in deeply Wisteria calmed herself down from her almost berserker state and began to approach the only living person besides her in the Valley. The boy was curled up next to his mother whose sightless eyes had the markings of the Fanalis. The redheaded child was sniffling slightly as he clutched the dead woman’s hand in both of his. Wisteria crouched down beside him. 

 

“They won't hurt anyone again. I made sure of that at least.” She said quietly to the child. He stiffened minutely and ever so slightly lifted his head to look at her. His big bright red eyes stared at her from underneath long bangs. Wisteria smiled sadly at the boy and then looked at his mother. 

 

“We should bury everyone before the scavengers come.” She staited as she looked him over. The child couldn't be more than seven if that. His bright red hair was lighter in shade than Muu’s but just in the right shade for a full blood. It also hung in matted spikes to his hips. The boy sniffed one last time and wiped his eyes as he still stared. The child then gave a slight nod and stood. In the full light of the sun she could see the red markings around his eyes. Giving the boy one last look Wisteria started working. 

 

_ ~~~ Five Hours Later, Late Afternoon ~~~ _

 

Wisteria sighed and wiped sweat from her brow as she pushed the last bit of dirt over the grave. All together there had been twenty adults and four other children to bury, one had been only two years old. She felt her heart ache at the thought of so much senseless slaughter. Shaking her head slightly the woman glanced around and caught sight of the boy again. The child was clutching a small gold neck band that his mother had been wearing. Feeling her eyes tear up she took a deep breath and then released it. That had been the hardest thing. The boy hadn't let her bury the woman and had almost had a fit until Wisteria finally asked if he wanted to cremate her. Only then had he calmed and nodded, still not saying a word. 

 

Giving one last look around Wisteria walked over to the child. He glanced up at her as she came close. Surprisingly enough when the boy had seen what she had done to the bandits he had given her a long look and hadn't done anything else. He was an accepting child. 

 

“Well, everything is taken care of. What do you want to do? You shook your head earlier when I asked you if you had anymore family. If you wish it I can take you to the Fanalis Corps and leave you there or you can come with me if you would like.” Wisteria asked as she stood beside the boy. He looked like he was surprised for a moment and then pointed to her. “You want to come with me than?” He nodded so fast Wisteria was half afraid that the kid would get brain damage. She smirked and patted his head. 

 

“Ok, Ok. No need to hurt yourself. Now if you come with me I’m Going to need your name, I can't just keep calling you Kid after all.” She waited a moment and was rewarded when he looked up at her with calculating eyes. 

 

“Mikan. My name is Mikan.” Came the soft low voice. 

 

“Ok, Well my name is Wisteria. Wisteria of the Wind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s that. I am so sorry that this is a sad chapter, as a matter of fact I wasn't even going to make this chapter this way but i had to introduce Mikan somehow and show that for all that Wisteria is adjusting well to the world she still has some issues. This slightly darker half of her is what will eventually allow for her and Sinbad to actually connect without looking half assed. Wisteria after all is used to sacrifice and in the event of someone she cares about being threatened ( or as seen hear, a child. ) can and will kill. The bloodthirsty side of herse will also allow her to get along with bothe Kouha and Judal later. She will kick Sinbad’s ass about the whole mind control thing though. Anyway thank you for reading and please Favorite and Review! Don't forget the Poll either!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: 1,000 Years of Death!**

 

On a scorching hot rocky plateau two figures darted around slamming into each other every once in awhile creating craters and and loud booms. One was a young boy with long red hair in a high tail, his determined red eyes following the second figure. Said second figure was a young woman with inky blue black hair flying around her and hard green eyes. They were Mikan and Wisteria two travelers that had met in a horrible accident two months ago. Wisteria had come upon the child's caravan being slaughtered by bandits and had reacted… Violently. After which she had asked what he had wanted to do. Mikan with no family and being of the fanalis clan had decided to go with her. Now two months later the woman was teaching the young boy to fight like one of the fanalis clan. Oh, the boy's mother had started teaching him but he hadn't gotten very far when the attack had happened. 

 

Wisteria brought up a arm to redirect a kick that would have broken any normal person's arm and once again thanked Solomon ( she had finally gotten used to the sayings of this world. ) That she had been taught back in Riem to argument her body with her Magoi. Grabbing the leg she quickly twirled and released the boy making him fly into a large rock. Mikan gasped when he hit and slumped to the ground. Breathing deeply Wisteria straightened and walked over. 

 

“Well you lasted Twenty minutes this time. It's a lot better than your first attempt.” The woman stated coming to stand in front of the panting boy. Reaching out she held her hand in front of the boy. Mikan took it and let himself be pulled up. 

 

“Hmp.” He pouted releasing a cute noise as he crossed his arms. Wisteria had to resist the urge to squeal and glomp him. Shaking her head she reached out and patted his head. She frowned as she felt the sweaty mass stick to her hand. Grimsing Wisteria took a long look at her charge. He was caked with filth and sweat. 

 

“It looks like you need a bath…” She took a whiff of herself and amended that statement. “We both need a bath actually, And you need new clothing.” Mikan flinched and looked down at himself. The boy’s previously white tunic and loose pants were caked with dirt and other things making them look orange brown. He then took a glance at his savior and giggled when he caught sight of her holding her sweat soaked dress away from her skin with a disdainful look. Wisteria gave him a grin happy that the boy could still laugh after all that had happened to him. He had been quiet for a long while after she had taken him in it was only after a month that he had started acting like a child again. Her grin faded when she remembered the nightmares that still haunted the boy and would likely do so for a long time. 

 

“Bath?” Mikan asked after seeing his guardians bright green eyes go dull and her face go flat. She jolted away from her dark thoughts and gave him a bright smile. 

 

“Just ahead should be the port town of Sparita. We can get a hotel there and then take a ship somewhere. Any place you would like to go?” Wisteria explained pointing out into the lower lands where once again the ground became covered in farm land with gain waving in the wind looking like a gold sea. 

 

“Hmmm, Imuchakk?” Mikan said in a questioning tone. Wisteria thought for a moment picturing the world map she had memorised in her time with Yunan in her mind. She plotted where they were and realised that it wouldn't be that hard to get a ship that went there. Sparita was the port town closest to the Imuchakk continent after all. Wisteria gave him a nod. 

 

“That’s doable.” She told the boy before glancing back up at the sun. “We need to go now though if we want to get there before dark.” 

 

_ ~~~ Later Port City Of Sparita ~~~ _

 

The sun was getting close to the horizon when Wisteria and Mikan trudged up to the grand marble gate. There was still some traffic however and they got stuck behind a particularly large caravan full of fruit. Wisteria sighed in exasperation when she heard the merchant arguing with the guard about the entry price. Taking a quick glance at her small companion she had to hold in a chuckle when she saw the rather adorable pout on his face. She could see that he was getting exhausted however so she looked around trying to spot the second guard that was supposed to be at the gate. Spotting the telltale bronze armor standing behind the first guard in the shadow she waved the man over. The guard gave his partner a quick look and upon receiving a short nod from the increasingly irritated man headed over towards the two.  

 

“You need something miss?” The guard asked in a weary tone. She grimaced in sympathy knowing that he must be expecting to get yelled at. 

 

“Muu Alexius gave me this,” Heer she showed him a single gold medallion with a fire bird stamped on it. “He told me to show this to the guards in any town or City in Riem and they would let me in.” Wisteria finished seeing the man stiffen and take a long look at the palm sized medallion. 

 

“Forgive me My Lady I did not know that one of the Fanalis corps was hear.” The guard stated in a stricken voice and motioned her to go around the now shouting merchant. Blinking in shock she took a look at the medallion and then looked to Mikan who was looking at it in awe. Shrugging at the boy she put the necklace away and stared the boy into the city. ‘ _ Trust the ass to not tell me exactly what it meant. _ ’ she thought as she stepped through the gates with Mikan. 

 

Bothe stopped and gaped however when they took in the City. Sparita was a relatively small City but it sat almost on the sea and was made of mostly marble. With the sun setting it looked like the whole city was on fire. Re Gathering her composure Wisteria looked down at Mikan whose eyes had widened so far that she was slightly afraid that they would fall out. Snickering slightly she grabbed his shoulder and began leading him in the direction of the market. First new clothing than grab a hotel room. 

 

_ ~~~ Open Air Market ~~~  _

 

Wisteria still had a hold of Mikan’s shoulder and was glad of it. For being so late in the day there were a lot of people still out. Mikan growled lowly when a man came to close to Wisteria causing her to give him a curious look. He glanced down with a slight blush. She gave him a small smile and pulled him closer. Looking about Wisteria caught sight of a stall that had clothing hanging from poles attached to it. Seeing that it was the only one that looked like it sold traveling cloths she stered Mikan towards it. Coming to a stop in front of the rather large stall she smiled quickly at the young woman working it and looked at the hanging clothing. 

 

“Anything specific you need Miss?” The brown haired woman asked taking a look at Wisteria and then Mikan. Her nose scrunched when she saw the wear and tear both showed on there clothing. 

 

“Yes, I need several sets of tunics and pants for him,” Wisteria said absentmindedly as she patted Mikan on the head and looked at some light dresses. “And I myself need something for a colder climate. We are heading up north as soon as I can arrange it.”

 

The woman looked thoughtful and took a long glance at the boy then the woman with him. Looking hard at the markings around the boy’s eyes and at the medallion wrapped around the black haired womans wrist she nodded decisively and grabbed some things before setting it in front of her customers.

 

“This.” She pointed to some wight pants and tunics. “Are made of a tougher cloth that the Fanalis corps generally use in their uniform. Your boy there will not wear them out so easily.” 

 

Wisteria blinked in shock at the insinuation and opened her mouth to interject when Mikan tugged on her skirt. Glancing at the boy she saw him shake his head. Internally sighing she nodded and looked back at the woman who was pulling something else out. Whatever it was the it was beautiful. The cloth shimmered in different shades of blue and sea green stitching winked from the hems of the garment. 

 

“This is made out of high quality cotton and though it looks nice it also has the same properties as the Tunics and pants. You look like you will need something durable.” The shop girl said unfolding it and holding it out. Wisteria looked at it. ‘It’ was something that looked like a long dress. She could tell however that the flowing ‘skert’ was actually pants that would flutter around her legs. The sleeves were long but the neckline was something that made her pause. It was a deep vee neckline that looked like it would show quite a bit of cleavage. She was about to ask if there was nothing else when Mikan tugged once more on her skirt. Giving him another look she saw him give her a small smile. Huffing she looked back at the woman. 

 

“If you have more I’ll take three of them and the rest.” The woman smiled brightly and grabbed out two more. 

 

“Five gold please!” 

 

_ ~~~ Later Seaside Hotel ~~~  _

 

Wisteria sighed in contentment when as she lounged in the hotsprings that the hotel had. Laying her head on the stone ledge she thought back to earlier. After that little debatical she had grabbed both the clothing and her charge and took off to find a nice hotel that wouldn't be to expensive. Hay, just because she was rich did not meen that she had to overindulge. When they had found a hotel that they both agreed on she had rented a room and made some enquiries about getting passage to Imuchakk. By some chance a captain of a trading ship had heard her enquires and offered a ride so long as she paid him a good amount. She had accepted after she made sure that the captain knew that she had a young child with her.  _ ‘Now what was the name of that trading company again? Hmm, Sin… Something, what was it…. Huh?’  _ Her train of thought was interrupted by perverted giggling. 

 

Twitching Wisteria cracked her eyes open and glanced around not picking her head up. Not seeing anyone around she felt her eyebrow twitch. That meant….

 

“Divine Punishment! 1,000 Years of Death!” a very familiar boy's voice shouted followed by a err… Manly squeal of pain. A man with long purple hair flew over the dividing wall and kept going until he landed in the mixed bathing section on the other side of the women's section. Sniggering to herself Wisteria mentally congratulated Mikan for getting it right.  _ ‘Ahhh… The ever glorious ass poke of death.’ _ She thought before cracking up. 

 

“Not The Face Not The Face!” Was being screamed from the mixed section which at this time was mostly filled with older couples. Followed quickly by “AHHH! Yes the face! Yes the Face!” 

 

Now laughing out right she called over the divider. “Good job Mikan!” 

 

“Thank you Miss Wisteria!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s the end of chapter six. Yes that was who you thought it was, no they will not meet officially. Mikan will complain about a purple haired pervert though. I will not lie this was inspired by and dedicated to Jiraiya of Naruto. * sniggers * I really can't wait until they meet officially. *Snorts* Infamous Ass Poke of Death indeed. By The way this is set about a year and some months before the Balbadd arc. The first one anyway. I hope you liked it. Please favorite and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Gok… I Mean Berserk Button.**

 

Wisteria was having a bad day… no wait scratch that she was having a nightmare inducing day that would have left any  _ normal  _ person huddled in the corner sobbing. (Then again when had she ever been  _ Normal _ ?) It started a Little like this….

 

Bothe Wisteria and Mikan had never been on a boat so it was only when they set out that it was realised that Mikan was mildly Aquaphobic and that a hangover made you sea sick. So the day started out shity for bothe of them. Wisteria was hugging the railing with closed eyes and a mildly green face while the little boy was clutching the center mast and hissing at anyone trying to detach him. 

 

The day proceeded to get worse when Yunan in all his weird habits popped out of a pile of rope not to far from Wisteria making the black haired young woman to jolt and almost fall off the boat. A low pained whine came from her as she clutched her aching head. Yunan the bastard looked exceedingly cheerful as he stepped out from the coils of rope and waved to the captain who just looked resigned to see him. He Skipped…. Yes bloody  _ Skipped _ over to the hungover woman and smiled brightly at her. She gave him a look that was generally used when one saw a particularly nasty bug and hissed at him. 

 

“Why good morning Wisteria!” The Magi chirped his blond braid swishing through the air as he plopped down next to her. Wisteria proceeded to growl incoherently at him. 

 

“Have a bad Hangover?” He asked giving her an amused look. ‘ _ That bastard is getting me back for making all those cracks about him looking girlier than I do isn't he?’  _ Wisteria comprehended in that moment. Her glare deepened. 

 

“You look more like your pouting than anything else.” Yunan stated giving her an amused look. Huffing she groaned as another wave hit the side of the boat. Mikan growled and hissed sounding like a large cat when confronted with a bath. The blond chuckled and gently touched the woman's shoulder. Wisteria sighed in relief when she felt her nausea and migraine disappear. ‘ _ Well at least he’s good for something. _ ’ The now cured woman thought giving the Magi a grateful look. 

 

“Thank you, I didn’t mean to drink that much last night. Some white haired brat challenged me to a drinking contest and went on and on about swords. I think His name was Sh….  Shkkk… uh no… S Something anyway. Apparently his normal drinking buddy was laid up from a beating.” Wisteria explained stretching and moaning in relief when her back cracked. 

 

Some poor sod ran into the mast when he heard it, Yunan turned an interesting shade of red and Mikan looked like a tomato. 

 

“Anyway I drunk him under the table and then proceeded to drink some of his friends under to. That freckled adviser almost got me… but he passed out not to long after his tall friend did.” Wisteria remised as she flopped onto the deck bonelessly.

 

Several people had nosebleeds while the blond Magi flushed fuchsia and Mikan gave everyone a death stare. 

 

“Is… Is that so…” Yunan mumbled trying to think of something disgusting.  _ ‘Sinbad in a dress… no that didn’t work… Uh… the ‘best’ courtesan in Balbadd!’  _ He turned green and proceeded to take Wisterias previous position and hurled off the side of the boat. 

 

“You ok?” Wisteria asked giving him a disturbed look. ‘ _ The hell? I was just playing with him… maybe he’s into men?’  _

 

“N...Nothing… Ugh…” Yunan said clutching the railing in a death grip. Taking a second to recover from the imagened image the blond shuddered on last time before turning to look back at the young woman leaning back on her elbows giving him a worried look. He forced his eyes to not go lower than her collarbone as she was wearing a new dress..? That had a deep vee neckline that ended below her chest. 

 

“I came to tell you that in about an hour you will come to an island that houses a dungeon. This island is actually more of a iceberg and the Dungeon is only accessible by boat. I already talked to the captain and he said he would give you and… Mikan was it? A small dinghy to reach it. It’s not that fare from Imuchakk so you can just head there after conquering it.” Yunan said pointing ahead of them at a small speck on the horizon. Wisteria gave it a considering look then glanced back at Mikan. 

 

“That great and everything but what about Mikan’s aquaphobia?” She asked giving the Magi a sceptical look. 

 

“Leave that to me!” He stated with his usual cheer. She did. 

 

And wished she didn’t when several hours later she was left in a small almost raft like boat and a K.O.ed fanalis. 

 

“Damn it Yunan that's not what I meant!” She screeched at him at the ship sailed away. 

 

“It’s Ok he will wake up when you get there!” He called waving at the drifting boat with two unlucky passengers and promptly hit the deck when a apple was thrown with deadly accuracy at his head. 

 

“You shouldn't waste food!” 

 

A scream of rage followed that. 

 

_ ~~~ The Worse Part ~~ _

 

After finding the entrance to the dungeon and waking Mikan, Wisteria entered the cursed building in a fowl mood. Which then proceeded to get worse. 

 

First there was a cave in when they appeared in a crystal like ice palace. That was quickly followed by white wolves the size of bears chasing them and then finally a rather irate sphinx arguing with Wisteria about the answer to a riddle. When they finally got to the entrance of the Djinn’s resting place and treasure room Mikan was tired, scratched and exhausted while Wisteria was just a few shades short of apocalyptic. She was frostbitten from magic attacks, her hair had been frozen on one side and her whole right side was exposed where a wolf decided that her clothing was in the way. Growling under her breath she marched up to the door dragging both Mikan and her Naginata with her. Slamming her hands on both doors she hissed “Open!” and flung them inwards. She then grabbed her weapon from the ground and Mikan once more and proceeded to drag them in.  

 

_ ~~~ The Button Is Hit ~~~ _

 

Now most of the time Wisteria was a pretty even tempered person. She liked messing with people and playing pranks and would be more interested in getting even than getting mad. She like everyone had her limits though. After a day running from wolves, getting half frozen from the magic attacks from said wolves and making sure that Mikan didn’t get hurt to bad she had had hit that limit and was well into the realm of pissed right the fuck off. So it wasn't surprising that when the flamboyant Djinn appeared and made an outrageous demand in return for getting his power that Wisteria Smiled. 

 

It was not a nice smile. 

 

“You want me,” First she pointed at the rather to gorgeous looking djinn and then at herself. “To Kill my charge. Did I get that right?” Wisteria asked still keeping that unnerving smile on her face. The rather small aquatic looking Djinn nodded hesitantly his long hair moving and making the bells tied in front jingle. Mikan backed up when he saw The Smile. It was the same Smile she got when she slaughtered the bandits. He flinched when he saw her Smile widen and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

 

“Right.” Wisteria said in a soft tone before everyone heard something snap. Now if her friends from before had heard that and saw The Smile ( yes it deserved to be capitalised. ) they would have run and tripped the slowest person. Luna on the other hand would have cackled and started cheering for the poor bastard that pressed The Button to die gruesomely. That snap signaled that not only had someone angered Wisteria passed the point of being pranked until the end of time and pushed her into black rage. It was called the Berzerker Button for a reason. 

 

The poor Djinn never stood a chance. 

 

“JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!” The ex witch yelled punting the Djinn across the room. 

 

“I’M NOT SOME IDIOT WHO LISTENS TO ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION! YOU WANT ME TO HURT SOMEONE FINE! I WILL! IT WILL BE YOU!!!” she punctured every sentence with a magoi infused kick. Mikan was huddled in a corner with his hands over his head rocking back and forth. 

 

It took a while for her to stop. 

 

_ ~~~ Sometime Later ~~~ _

 

Wisteria panted as she held the bruised and battered form of the djinn by his abnormally long hair. The Djinn’s face was swollen with two black eyes and a split lip. 

 

“Now,” Wisteria said shaking the male for a moment. “Are you going to join me or not?” she asked giving him an evil look and showing all of her teeth. The djinn gave her an odd look before ginning wildly. 

 

“Oh Yes! I like You!” The form disappeared from her hands making her jump. I the untouched corner of the room by Mikan the wall shimmered and what appeared to be a chunk of stone sticking out of the wall flickered and disappeared showing the Djinn standing there. The male was less flamboyant. His hair was still long but was in a low tail with two other tails in front of his ears bound by weight ribbon and holding bells tied into the ends of the ribbons. His eyes were large and slitted but looked kind. He was still small for a Djinn being only barely taller than Wisteria and wearing a long robe of wight. 

 

“I am the Tenth Djinn, Eon, Djinn of Song and Illusion.” The male stated with a musical voice, much different than the high pitched whine of what Wisteria was beginning to suspect was an illusion. “You are the only one who beat my Illusion, Though the way you went about it was… odd.” Eon said with a small smile of mirth on his young face. He looked to be only thirteen. Wisteria flinched and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand laughing nervously. Mikan was looking at the Djinn oddly and sniffing at him. The Djinn smiled kindly at the boy and patted him on the head. 

 

“I hid my sent little fanalis.” Eon told Mikan as the boy looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Ah, beg pardon but that was an illusion? And what do you mean no one passed?” Wisteria asked walking up to the two. The djinn glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Unlike my brethren I watch my trials. This whole dungeon,” He motioned out to the door and beyond. “ was an illusion. It was meant to make people mad and turn them against their comrades. Buy the time they arrived hear they where at eachothers throats and when I instigated a fight between them they were quick to follow thru. No one ever questioned it. Most would kill each other and the ones that didn’t never realised they were being tricked. You, despite not knowing it did not get caught up in my illusion to make you angry at the boy. Instead you put the blame where it belonged, on me.” Eon explained giving Wisteria a benevolent smile. Wisteria just sighed and nodded realising that the feeling of something being off the entire time was the fact that none of it had been real. 

 

“Now my Queen are you ready to go?” The djinn asked. She nodded and gestured to the treasure spilled around the room. 

 

“After we get this in my trunk.” She said giving Mikan a smile when he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her. “Oh and one more thing… if this was all your illusion why did the wolves go after my clothing?” She asked giving him a deadpan look. The Djinn gave her a once over and then a thumbs up. 

 

“Eye candy.” He was quick to duck her ‘ _ Friendly’  _ punch to the shoulder. He had seen what those punches could do. 

 

And so Wisteria claimed her second dungeon even if the djinn was a little pervert. Mikan learned that his playful caretaker had a limit, and Eon got some eye candy. What will happen next? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I Hope you liked this chapter! ^^ Now if you want to know Wisteria was messing with Yunan earlier. She is quite well aware ( most of the time ) that she is good looking. She frequently will use that to her advantage by ‘Incessantly’ doing things that make it stick out. Yes she is quite a bit like Sinbad in that regard. Oh, if you read this chapter closely enough I left a little surprise in it. Put it in your Review if you catch it! Thank you for reading please Favorite and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say about this chapter other than I thought that everyone would like to know what people thought when they met Wisteria. Any~Who, I hope you liked it!

**Chapter Eight: Glances of A Witch**

 

A brief look into the minds of certain people when they met Wisteria….

 

Sinbad-

 

Sinbad of the seven seas was pouting. He had come all the way to Reim to talk to Muu only to find out that he had been called away on business and now he was sitting in a hot spring, And not the mixed bathing one either that one had been rented out for the night by some wealthy couple. The purple haired man sighed in disappointment at the missed opportunity. Tilting his head to the right his amber eyes widened when he caught sight of the high wooden fence that separated the men’s and women’s sections. Stealthily glancing around and seeing that no one was near he headed over towards it.   

 

Now usually he wouldn't sink so low as to peak in on bathing females but he had just come off of a long voyage with no women on board and it had been months since he had gotten any. So he was pretty desperate. Nearing the fence Sinbad once again glanced around and made sure that no one was around. Nope, It was all clear. Leaning casually against the fence the long haired male checked and sure enough there was a small hole in a plank. Amber eyes darted around one last time before he turned and peaked into the women's section. 

 

At first he did not see anything the swearling mists concealed anything in the water. For a moment he felt disappointment sweep through him. ‘ _ Of course there would be no beauties bathing at this time, just my luck.’  _ The King of Sindria thought morosely. Movement caught his eye. Quickly looking towards it he felt his breath stop. 

 

There just getting into the water was a young woman who couldn't be more than eighteen. Her long blue black hair had shimmering dew drops of water shining brightly throughout it as she brushed it up into a bun. Brilliant green eyes were half lidded in pleasure. A low groan left her bowed lips as she sunk into the steaming water. He shuddered with desire when he heard it. Amber eyes darkened to a rich gold as he followed the woman's long graceful neck down to her gently sloping shoulders. Swallowing to wetten his suddenly dry throat Sinbad let his gaze wander even further down to take in her sizeable chest that was just barely covered by the hot spring. 

 

A perverted giggle slipped out. Suddenly he was aware of a dark presence behind him. Turning almost robotically the womanizer of the seven seas flinched when he took in the small form radiating malintent. The young fanalis boy was perhaps seven or so and his long red hair was piled in a sloppy bun on his head. The infamous fanalis eyes were narrowed in anger and disgust. 

 

“My Onee-chan is in there.” The small male hissed angrily. Then the fanalis slammed both hands together and left his index fingers out. 

 

“Divine Punishment! 1,000 Years Of Death!” 

 

And he went flying over the fencing. The good news is that he landed ok. The bad news is that he found out what the mixed bathing had been rented for. It burned worse than the beating ever could. 

 

He never forgot the black haired beauty he saw though.

 

Muu-

 

Muu sighed in annoyance as he waited for the wandering Magi’s King Candidate to appear. The half fanalis winced when he thought back to when he first got orders to train the new djinn user in bare hand fighting. His Lady Magi  Scheherazade had been most displeased when the other blond had shown up and called the favor she owed him in. She had smiled and accepted but had cursed furiously when the man left. With the Magi taking a more active approach in this King they could not make any hostile move towards them lest they bring one of the oldest Magi ( Even if he was just reincarnated again and again ) against them as well. 

 

Pushing an irritating strand of hair out of his eyes Muu huffed impatiently. Just where was this person? Suddenly there was a great flash of light as a high pitched scream of “Damn it Yunan!” before something slammed into him from above. 

 

Blinking his eyes rapidly in shock the leader of the fanalis corps glanced down at the form sprawled on top of him in the dirt. It was a young human female with long blue black hair tied in low tails and waving her tiny fist in the air. 

 

“You stupid old geezer! You may look like your twenty something but you definitely have alzheimer's you fucking ass! ‘I frogot to tell you’ My non existant left testical!” The furious young woman shouted at the sky. 

 

Muu blinked once more and sat up displacing the woman. She squeaked in shock and scrambled to her feet. Her face went from furious to embarrassed in a flat second. 

 

“I am sooo sorry! Yunan didn’t tell me he was sending me anywhere until just now and shoved me into a transportation cercal just seconds after telling me this morning.” She bowed lowly as she apologised. He took a moment to study her. She was perhaps five foot one with a figure that spoke of some training at least. ( He studiously ignored the rather large chest she sported. ) her legs were long for her body and toned. Giving a small nod he spoke to her. 

 

“It’s fine, Yunan is rather well known for springing things on people.” His voice came out thoughtful. “A geezer though? I imagine he is crying in a corner somewhere after that remark.” 

 

And so Muu Alexius met Wisteria and would forever remember her as the young woman who cused out her Magi. He was rather fond of her for that. 

 

Masrur

 

A lone male fanalis watched in fascination as a young boy of the same clan clung to the young woman who just out drank Sharrkan. The boy was young, maybe seven or eight and was at the time growling lowly at just about every male in the vicinity as he clutched the woman tightly. The behavior spoke of a young male protecting his older sister from unwanted suitors. Looking at the young fanalis almost puff up and growl louder the older decided to help out. 

 

Walking over to the two he took in the young woman the boy was so protective of. She was very pretty he could admit that. With long hair flowing down to her hips and bright green eyes full of laughter it was obvious why so many would try for her. Striding up to stand beside the two Masrur gave a glare of his own making the men around them scatter quickly. 

 

“Thanks, Mikan was getting very angry.” The woman stated giving the tall man a relieved smile and hugging the child to her. 

 

“Ah. No Problem.” He stated looking at the young child sniffing in his direction. Apparently he passed muster as the boy, Mikan turned away and buried his head in the woman stomach. 

 

“Sleepy, Wisteria Onee-chan.” The boy murmured. Nodding at the child and brushing his bangs away from his face almost maternally the young woman looked up at Masrur with a thankful look. Coupled with her slight flush of intoxication he could imagine most men would be cursing him. She gave him a quick smile and turned heading out of the bar and into the hotel proper. 

 

As she walked away a flash of gold caught his eye and he was rather astounded to see the Fanalis corps symbol hanging from a leather band around her lower arm. 

 

He would sometimes remember the young human woman that earned the symbol of the most well know group in Reim and wonder. 

 

Just who was she? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Imuchakk**

 

By the time that Wisteria and Mikan where on there way to Imuchakk it was dawn once more. Eon had also been so kind as to inform them that they had also lost a week in the dungeon. Grumbling to herself Wisteria sat on the ledge of the boat and scowled at the water. Yunan had neglected to mention the time lapse that would happen when one was in a dungeon. She had counted the days and upon asking Eon the date had realised that she was now eighteen and had been for two weeks. Sighing the young woman smiled in amusement when she heard Mikan purr next to her. Before they left the frigid island the woman had asked her newly acquired Djinn to put the boy in a nice illusion until they reached land on account of his aquaphobia. So now instead of being K.O.ed, the boy was curled up next to her and from the sound of it experienced a rather lovely dream. Casting a look ahead Wisteria smiled brighter when she caught sight of the large land mass known as Imuchakk. 

 

From what she could see the small continent was made up of rather large hills and mountains covered in forest. It was rather beautiful and right now covered in a light layer of snow. Huffing slightly she decided to let go of the fact that Yunan had totally forgotten to tell her something important and prank the hell out of him later for it. Giving the boy wrapped around her a pat on the head she once more grabbed the oars and paddled towards the landmass. Wisteria wondered as she pushed one ore into the water just what was waiting for them. 

  
  


~~~~~ Later ~~~~~

 

In a small town just by the sea on the continent of Imuchakk two abnormally tall people were conversing over the fishing as of late. 

 

“I’m telling you something is up with that river! Every damn time we go fish in it we don’t catch anything any more! Ughh! I can't even get a trout on the line!” One male stated his long blue/green hair swishing in irritation. The man’s amber eyes flickered with orange in his frustration. The other person a tall woman only slightly shorter than the male looked amused. 

 

“That’s because you take little Shikoen with you. I tell you that boy has no brains in his head! He’s over sixteen and still doesn't want to do anything but day dream! *Sigh* It must be his mother's human blood I tell you! That runt may have passed the trial and given a adult name but he will forever be just a child in hart.” The shapely woman said flicking a strand of hip length hair over her shoulder and huffing at the man. Just as the man was about to open his mouth again two high pitched screeches interrupted him. 

 

“The Hell?!” He asked. 

 

“Ahhhh!” CRASH! 

 

The two Imuchakk backed up and covered their faces as something crashed about three foot away from them. Both coughed and hacked waving away the dust until it cleared. As it did so a silhouette appeared. At first all they saw was a jagged shape that looked very familiar making them pale. Then the smoke cleared enough to see that there was someone holding on to the point with another smaller being attached to their hips. Ther eyes widened and there faces took a blue tent of shock. There holding the horn of a Rampaging Unicorn was a small woman in a torn blue dress with a red headed child clinging to there hips. 

 

“Well that was close!” The woman stated dropping the horn to the ground. Blood splattered from the end that had been embedded in the creature's head. She patted her hands together and looked at the long jagged bone. “Just what was that though?” She wondered. The man made a shocked noise alerting the woman to their presence, she quickly turned to them and grabbed the child still attached to her holding the boy with one arm. Taking both of the taller people in she looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. 

 

“Uh, Hi! Is this Imuchakk?” Wisteria asked cradling the still shell shocked Mikan to her. The two strangers turned wight and looked ready to pass out from shock. No pure human could be that strong! 

 

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Wisteria traumatised the people of Imuchakk. 

 

_ ~~~~ Later In The Village of Imuchakk ~~~~ _

 

“...And then that uh… Rampaging Unicorn was it? Poped up and hit our boat and almost overturned it. It was about then that Mikan freaked and I grabbed it’s horn. I guess I pulled to hard because it broke off and sent us flying.” Wisteria explained to the Chief as she patted Mikan’s back. The poor boy hadn't let go of her once. The little fanalis was still shell shocked from the sudden flight over the open sea and would not release the woman he considered a sister, hissing at those who attempted to do so. The older man looked at the two with some shock. It was not every day one would see a young woman strong enough to rip off the horn of one of the strongest creatures around… accidentally at that! 

 

“Well regardless of that, That erm… Magi of yours passed by here and told us about you. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need be. He told me to tell you that if you go further into the continent up to the mountain known as Kisho you would find the third of what you seek.” The man rumbled in a deep voice. Rametoto had seen a lot of things before but the only one he knew that was fully human and able to take down such a creecher was a dungeon conqueror. The fact that a Magi had been here and told him of her was just confirmation on his part. The blond girly man had stated that she would bring necessary change to the world however so in spite of his reservations the older man would allow her and the child to stay until she was reddy to go inland. Wisteria nodded and bowed lightly to the man. 

 

“Thank you, we are in your debt. Uh, is there anywhere I and my companion might seek shelter?” She asked looking at the tired child still clinging to her. The enormous man gave a bark of a laugh and gestured to a small wood building at the edge of town. It wasn't much, being only one story but it looked like an inn. 

 

“After that Sinbad and that lazy son in law of mine started importing things from here we have started receiving visitors and merchants. That inn was built only three years ago. You should be able to find a room there.” The man stated and waved her away. Knowing that she had been dismissed the djinn master turned and headed to the low building. ‘ _ It would be good to change and take a bath _ ’ she thought. Mikan tightened his hold and yawned snuggling closer to her. She gave the tired boy a maternal smile.  _ ‘And it looks like someone desperately needs a bed’  _ Wisteria gave the boy a squeeze and kept walking. 

 

As she walked over to the building the young woman thought of the message that Yunan left her. ‘ _ Third of what I seek, Huh? Well no need to guess what that is.’  _ tapping her finger along the wrist bangle that held Eon she smiled in fond exasperation.  _ ‘I wonder though, just what will this one be like?’  _

  
  


~~~~ Several Days Later ~~~~

 

Wisteria sighed in exasperation as she stood in the woods surrounding Kisho mountain. The source of her exasperation was standing not to far behind her and grumbling loudly to himself. You see, not even a full day had passed in Imuchakk when Mikan made a new friend or rather he found someone that was not adverse to him using themselves as a jungle gym. Wisteria had been surprised when she had walked into the dining room of the inn to find the little fanalis climbing all over a rather lazy looking teen ( not that many would realise he was a teen with him being well over six foot ). It was then that the small woman met the disgrace of the Imuchakk tribe. His name was Shikoen and he was only half Imuchakk. Not that it showed much besides his coloring. The tall perpetually sleepy teen was pushing six foot and had a head full of dark red hair. His seemingly always half closed eyes where a shining gold metallic color that didn’t really match those of the tribe. It hadn't taken the woman long to notice the fact that what the tribe considered lazy was actually the teen using his brain to not waste a movement. He was not dumb or lazy she could see. Rather, he was vastly more intelligent than they knew. She had seen Shikoen take one look at someone and be able to tell what they were thinking. Wisteria could appreciate the vast intelligence that he had to have to be able to do that solely based on their facial expressions and body language. 

 

Rather unfortunately for her however the teen noticed that  _ she _ noticed and had quickly made himself scarce when she was around. Mikan had not taken that well. The boy who was rather smart himself had been quick to pick up on the fact that the half breed would vacate a room as fast and quietly as possible whenever his guardian was around. The bright child had then proceeded to track the teen down by sent and pester the teen into at least talking to the woman. Shikoen had been reluctant to do so and only after the boy had tried to force him to had given it up as a bad job and talked to the djinn conquer. 

 

Shikoen had explained that his mother who had been a woman of high status in Kou died giving birth to him. His grandparents in Kou had been disgusted by the fact that he was not only a Half Breed but a bastard on top of it. The elder couple had sent him to his father's people who did not know what it was like to raise a child that held a much higher intelligence than a normal one. When he had shown that intelligence in either fighting or in schooling it had scarred the rather primitive people and he had been thought a demon child. Only the chief and his daughter knew differently. So he had dumbed himself down and made himself out to be a lazy dumb boy who had only gotten lucky at first. Wisteria had been rather close to losing her temper at that, knowing what it was like to be condemned for something that wasn't your fault. She however knew that she could not get angry and go on a rampage in a village that was hosting her and her charge in its walls. So Wisteria had forcefully calmed herself and thought deeply for a moment. A glimmer of an idea had flickered through her head and she found herself grinning. The woman had asked if he truly wanted to stay somewhere that would always see him as an outsider and when he had looked a little hesitant and leary of her asking she had stated that she would have use for a man of his intelligence on her quest and offered him a spot in her small party. The teen had looked at her for a moment and just stared. He looked like he was thinking deeply and after a few moments he nodded. Shikoen had made the condition however that when she made her kingdom, and then had to explain that most Djinn master's would go on to make their own country, that he would be involved in the running of the state as that would be something that interested him. Wisteria had agreed. 

 

So now the young half breed was following them to the next dungeon grumbling the whole way and getting on the woman’s nerves. She heard one last comment about manipulative little midgets and whirled around decking the tall teen in the face. Wisteria painted with repressed anger and glared at the downed teen. Mikan snickered and jumped over his fellow redheads downed form. The fanalis walked over to the still irritated woman and gave her a questioning look. How exactly are we supposed to get him to the dungeon now? His eyes seemed to ask. 

 

“We drag him.” She hissed and grabbed the halflings long braid and proceed to do just that. Mikan gave her a deadpan look and grabbed Shikoen’s right foot to help out. It would be a long day for the two that were dragging the teen. Said teen however just got a good nap in. Hay, he never said that he wasn’t actually lazy you know?

 

And that was how the third and final of the group joined. Now they would have to face the third dungeon that was just up ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yah, I just did that. *ducks behind a steel wall* that will be Wisterias last companion. His personality if you did not notice is a mixture of Ron and Shikamaru from Naruto. What a deadly combo! Anyway this was more of a filler chapter. I will make a chapter with more action in it soon. If you want to vote on the poll please do so it will be taken down at chapter twenty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Of Vixens and Kitts.**

 

To say that the dungeon was strange was something of an understatement. The second that they entered the inner chamber the trio had been almost overheated immediately. Wisteria after taking a quick look around had cursed rather colorfully when she realised that they were in a caldera. An active one to boot. Shikoen had gave the place a interested look before he had almost fainted from the heat. He had never been in such a hot place. Then again most of his people would have died from overexposure to heat by now. He found it slightly funny that his half breed status saved him from dieing, his father's people were an aquatic race after all. Mikan on the other hand had just shrugged and looked around the rocky terrain with a thoughtful glance. He was well used to heat. 

 

They had been by the entrance for about half an hour trying to make a decision with how to proceed when the first dungeon monsters showed up. Shikoen was lounging on a pillar of rock when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Giving the movement a lazy glance his metallic gold eyes widened with shock. Sitting on the rocky rim of the inner chambers was a fox. Not just an ordinary fox at that, no this one was made out of Lava and about three feet tall sitting. He choked on his spit and quickly calculated the chances of it being friendly. Not very likely. 

 

“Uh… Hey, Wisteria…” He murmured quietly and pointed over to the Fire Fox with his eyes as soon as she glanced at him. She paled when she caught sight of it and grabbed Mikan’s shoulder. She gave Shikoen a quick glance and flickered her eyes over to a side passage. He gave a discreet nod and repositioned himself accordingly. Mikan gave them both a look and then sniffed and stiffened when he caught a burning scent that was not there before. His red eyes widened and his peuples slit as he caught sight of the fox slide into a pouncing position. Wisteria hmmed and clinched her hands on the boys shoulder telling him not to move just yet. All three watched as the Lava Foxes ‘Muscles’ bunched as it wiggled. Just as it’s hind legs twitched before it jumped they sprang into a run and took off. The fox slammed into the wall while the humans ran down a side corridor away from it. 

 

Fifteen minutes later they came to a stop as the corridor dead ended into a long cave system that was made of obsidian. Wisteria was huffing slightly while Mikan was barely breathing heavy. The less said of Shikoen’s stamina the better. He was half leaning on the wall of the cave as he gasped for air. 

 

“That… Was…. So….. Troublesome…” The tall teen said as he panted with his hands on his knees. 

 

“I’ve had to run longer, though I must say that running in this heat  _ is  _ uncomfortable.” Wisteria said as she straightened and looked about the cavern. Mikan just made a inconsequential noise and wandered over to the middle of the cave. His ruby eyes flickered around as he sniffed. Suddenly his head whipped around and he stared at the left opening of the cave. 

 

“Hey,” The boy said and waited until he caught the attention of the two older people. “More burning things coming this way.” Mikan said as he pointed down the tunnel that was beginning to light up with a orange glow. The woman swore and grabbed the taller male and took off down the other cave. 

 

“Come on Mikan!” Wisteria shouted as she half dragged the tired teen. The child fanalis was quick to catch up and help her with carrying the tall male. ‘ _ This just keeps getting better and better _ ,’ Wisteria thought. ‘ _ Shikoen is right how troublesome. _ ’ 

 

_ ~~~~ Several Hours Later, Second Chamber of The dungeon ~~~~  _

 

Wisteria snarled as she dodged a flaming lava claw. This was the fifth time the foxes found them in just as many hours. The black haired woman dropped to the floor as another fox tried to tackle her. Casting her now electric green eyes around as she dodged and weaved her way in between at least seven Lava foxes Wisteria was able to find both Mikan and Shikoen in the mass of foxes dodging their own foes. She rolled out of the way of another fox and jumped to her feet dodging yet another. This was going nowhere fast. 

 

“Wisteria the floor! Shatter the Floor!” Shikoen yelled over the lowed yips and growls of the foxes. Wisteria glanced over at him and then at the floor seeing the sight fractures that indicated that the floor was hallow. Taking a deep breath the woman quickly drew out Bahimits form and shattered the floor with one devastating punch. Her hart lodged itself firmly in her throat as she and her companions followed the lava animals down the dark crevice that she had opened up. She hopped the teen was right about this. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Some Time Later, Deep Within The Dungeon ~~~~~ _

 

Mikan groaned as he came to. His hands immediately went to his spinning head. Blink his large eyes the fanalis child glanced around. In spite of his slightly blurred vision Mikan could just make out the form of Wisteria lying not far from him her Djinn equip faded and her regular clothing torn and burnt in some places. She would have looked rater peaceful if not for the large gash along her right side that was still bleeding sluggishly. Mikan cried out softly at that and scurried over catching a glimpse of Shikoen laying on his face not far from the woman. The small red haired child slid beside the woman and frantically checked her over. He sighed in relief when he found that all though the cut was long it wasn’t very deep. Mikan grabbed the bag strapped to Wisteria’s back and began getting the medical supplies out. She could still bleed out if the cut wasn’t taken care of soon. 

 

Several minutes later Shikoen groaned low as he came to. The teen slowly sat up and held his nose as blood rushed out of it. 

 

“Damn, we were lucky that Hana-Hime* there used the last of her Magoi to slow us down or we would have ended up like those foxes.” The tall male said as he gave himself a pat over and looked off to the side where several pools of lava where cooling. Mikan gave a startled noise and glanced back at the woman he had just cleaned and bandaged up. He hadn't been aware of her using her power but then again he wasn't all that good at sensing it either. 

 

“Look through,” The half breed said pointing up ahead. Mikan glanced up and caught sight of what he missed before. Large doors that he had seen only once before stood not ten feet away. “The entrance to the Djinn’s chamber.”

 

“How did you know?” Mikan asked giving the other red head a confused look. The tall man sighed and checked to see if his nose was still bleeding. Seeing that no new blood came off onto his hand he rubbed off the crusting blood and gave the boy a sleepy look. 

 

“*Sigh* I saw a scripture written into the wall in Torran just before we were ambushed that last time. It said ‘ _ you who dwell on the earth shall find what you are looking for underneath it _ .’ after realising that we would have to go deeper in and that those things would keep ambushing us anyway I started to look for a way down. The only thing I saw, which Hime-Sama* caught as well even if she was too busy keeping us alive to think it through, was the cracks in the floor of the cavern. So seeing as the only way to get down to the doorways and get rid of the foxes from hell was to crack the brakes so that they fully broke I told her to shatter the floor.” He explained flopping back onto the ground and putting his hands behind his head. “Anyway, we should rest. As soon as she wakes up Wisteria-Hime will likely want to continue on.” Mikan gave a nod and the other male closed his eyes and fell asleep just like that. The boy sweatdropped when the man snorted loudly and rolled over. Mikan curled up with the still unconscious woman and closed his own eyes only to sigh loudly as the teen not to far away started to snore loudly. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria groaned as she came to feeling the dull ache in her side. Jade green eyes groggily slipped open and stared as a blob of red came into view. Slightly discombobulated still the woman clutched whatever she was holding tightly to herself and started slightly as a muffled squeak came from it. Glancing down she giggled as she caught sight of Mikan blushing furiously as he was almost smothered in her chest. Outright laughing now she let the poor boy go and watched as he darted away. A loud snort came from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Shikoen giving Mikan an amused look and munching on some dried fruit that she had in her pack. She raised an eyebrow as the teen glanced over to her. He pointed ahead of them and she nodded when she caught sight of the doors. 

 

“After we all eat.” she said and glanced down at her torn clothing. Wisteria smiled ruefully, the clothing merchant shure didn't guarantee for dungeon crawling. “I need to change my bandages and clothing as well. No need to risk infection.” 

 

As soon as all had eaten and Wisteria had changed back into her white dress that she had been wearing when she was sent to this world they headed on. 

 

She walked up to the doors and placed a hand on either side. Wisteria glanced back at the two and received determined looks. The black haired woman smiled and pushed the doors.

 

“Open!” 

 

Dark red light spilled forth and the three disappeared. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Djinn’s Room ~~~~~  _

 

After hiking a while in the ruined city they had found themselves in they stood in a treasure room. The trio looked about and Wisteria zeroed in on a mask that sat on an altar with the star symbol carved into its forehead. The mask itself was made to look like a fox with swirling lines in silver on the matty black surface of the mask. It was rather beautiful for all that it was plane. Sneaking a look at the two boys Wisteria smiled softly when she found the two giving the ornate red and black room an awed look. 

 

“That’s the Djinn’s current vessel.” she said as she nodded her head to the alter. “I have to go up there.” 

 

“Shure, whatever.” Shikoen’s lazy drawl came. Mikan just gave a small nod. She had noticed the boy sticking rather close to her sense she had woken up. She may have scared him when he had seen her unconscious and bleeding. ‘ _ Ah, A flashback probably. _ ’ Wisteria thought as she took in the child’s to pale face. She gave herself a small shake and started over to the raised platform. The black haired woman took in the room as she did so. The room looked like something out of a Asien palace with the red and black lacquered wood not to mention the high vaulted ceiling. Wisteria took all this in as she strode to the altar and stood in front of it. Giving the room a final look she reached out and touched the mask. She automatically closed her eyes as a familiar light flashed. 

 

“Who would be King?!” A voice that reminded her of a rumbling volcano asked. Opening her green eyes the small woman took in the Djinn. She was slightly taken aback when she saw a large nine tailed Kitsune floating above the alter. Her, for it was a female, face was decorated with swirling lines that had been reflected on the mask. 

 

“I would.” Wisteria stated looking the great fox in the eye. Said fox examined her and took great interest in the two items that she carried that already held Djinn. Her ring that held her first djinn Bahimit and her wrist bangle that held Eon. 

 

“I see that you carry two of my brethren already. Eon, the little smiling pervert and Bahimit, the perpetually cranky one.” The Vixen rumbled in amusement. “Verry well, as the two with you have no desire to become king I will go with you.” she humphed as she stared at the small woman. “Besides I sense a great deal of mischief in you little kit!” Wisteria grinned when she realised that she got a new partner in crime. Mikan whimpered slightly as he remembered the things that the woman had done just by herself, now she had a helper! Shikoen felt a shiver of foreboding. 

 

“I am the forty third Djinn, Kurama, Djinn of Lava and Seduction!” The Kitsune purred out as she poked her nose against Wisterias form. The woman felt her smile widen she was going to have  _ so _ much fun with that! A star engraved itself on the back of her jade earrings. 

 

“Oh, just a warning this volcano will soon erupt when the dungeon collapses,” Kurama said tilting her great head to the side. Everyone freaked out for a moment. Mikan blanched and attached himself to Wisteria who had frozen. Shikoen had put his hands over his face and began bemoaning his luck. “But I will transport you outside somewhere safe. Gather up the treasure, quickly now!” The fox exclaimed when she saw that no one had moved. The three exploded into motion and not twenty minutes later all the treasure was packed into Wisteria’s shrinking trunk. ( Shikoen had exclaimed over that, asking if it had been a dungeon item and only receiving the answer  that Wisteria would tell him the story latter.) They had gathered in front of the giant kitsune once more when Wisteria gave the giant fox a nod. 

 

“We’re ready when you are.” The woman stated. The enormous fox gave them a searching look and then a transportation circle appeared below them. “Hold on to each other!” She bellowed as she faded away into the earrings. The trio griped each other's arms and they were gone.

 

_ ~~~~~ In The Middle Of The Ocean, Not To Far From Sindria ~~~~~ _

 

There was a loud sound of displaced air as three people suddenly appeared over a great sea followed quickly by an equally loud splash as all three fell into the water.

 

“Ahhhh!*Hiss*” 

 

“Mikan! Ouch! That's not a flotation device!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. by the way Shikoen's name is spelled with the letters in the Japanese alphabet for Shi- Death, Ko- Child and En- Hair make of that what you will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Flirting With Danger**

 

Wisteria clutched to Mikan as she cast her eyes around the open sea. The waves crashed into them as she looked around. The young woman managed to spot Shikoen swimming towards them. 

 

“Do You see any land around?!” She shouted to make herself heard over the crash of the waves. 

 

“No, I did see a boat and swam over to it! It was a small fishing vessel! They went back to grab a larger boat and to tell the local authorities about a misfire of a transfer cercal! Be prepared to answer a lot of Questions!” He shouted back as he neared. Mikan who had been extremely quiet puffed up some and hissed quietly when a large wave slammed into them. Wisteria sighed and clutched him tighter mentally going over what she could say. ‘ _ Well if we are in Reim again I can just show the medallion and everything would be ok, but anywhere else… _ ’ 

 

Some moments later a large boat appeared and pulled up beside the three people floating in the water. Wisteria narrowed her eyes and tried to make out just what port the boat was from but didn't have any luck dew to the spray of the waves. A rope was lowered down in front of the three and the black haired woman pushed the small boy onto it giving a small snort of laughter when he clung to it and climbed quickly to get out of the water. The young woman then glanced over to Shikoen and tilted her head up to the rope asking if he wanted to go next silently. The teen shook his head and motioned for her to go first. Wisteria gave him a nod and started to climb up to the deck. She had just reached the top when a hand appeared in front of her. Taking the hand she allowed herself to be pulled up to the deck. 

 

“Thank you!” Wisteria said as her feet touched the wood and Mikan once more attached himself to her. She looked up at the man who had pulled her onto the ship only to see wide amber eyes staring at her. 

 

“Oh, I remember you!” The woman started, hearing Shikoen launch himself up onto the deck behind her. She smacked her open palm with her fist. “I drank you under the table back in Reim!” 

 

Everyone facefulted as the man sputtered and cursed. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” 

 

_ ~~~~~ Sometime Later On The Way To Sindria ~~~~~ _

 

“.... So Your Djinn just teleported you out and landed you in the middle of the sea?” The silver haired man asked as he handed the blanket covered woman a cup of hot tea. She nodded sipping the hot drink and gazing at the papers that the Lady Magi had given her. When she had received them Wisteria had thought them to be simple travel documents only to find out just now that it was instead a deed declaring that she now owned a rather large chain of islands just off the cost of Reim. The letter with it stated that the only female Magi was quite well aware that sometime soon the new dungeon conqueror would look for a good place for a kingdom and it would be advantageous to them both if she took the island chain and made that her home. With the small agreement that she help them out if need be of course and a trade agreement between them. Technically speaking Wisteria was a Queen, abit one without any subjects but a Queen nonetheless. This gave her diplomatic immunity for things like this. The woman could not be more thankful. 

 

“Yes, I don’t even know where we are truth be told. I’m just glad that we landed close to civilization. Otherwise it would have been a long swim.” Wisteria said patting a dozing Mikan on the head as he sat beside her. Shikoen was leaning against the wall appearing to be snoozing but the lack of snoring gave him away. He was listening to everything carefully and taking it into consideration. 

 

“Well,” The man stated scratching the back of his head in bemusement. “My name is Sharrkan and I am one of the eight generals of Sindria. You landed not too far from the cost of Sindria and were rather lucky that those fishermen found your friend.” he said nodding to the tall teen resting against the wall. Said teen cracked open a glowing gold eye and starid at the man for a moment before yawning and slipping back into a doze. Sharrkan shuddered slightly and looked back at the other two who were curled around each other. The boy he could tell was a fanalis but the woman, well she was well built but small. It was rather hard to think of her as a dungeon conqueror as a result. The man hummed lightly to himself as he studied the three. His King would be rather interested in the trio. ‘ _ Or rather _ ,’ He thought ‘ _ he will be interested in the new Queen. She is rather striking.’ _

 

“If I remember correctly Sinbad is the king right?” Wisteria asked gaining the silver haired man's attention. Sharrkan nodded and took a sip of his tea. 

 

“Yes, Sinbad of the seven seas he created Sindria not to long ago about ten years now. Pardon me for asking but are you perhaps Wisteria of The Wind? We have been getting reports of a new dungeon master by that name.”  He asked glancing at the woman who was packing her papers back into her probably spelled bag, he had noticed that it had not gotten wet at all. 

 

“Yes, Yunan is my Magi, for now at any rate. Who knows what goes on in that head of his.” Wisteria said mumbling that last part in a soft under tone that Sharrkan barely caught. The man froze for half a second before he choked on his drink. 

 

“Y-Yunan?!” He sputtered as he got his breath back. She gave him a curious look before nodding prompting him to smack his hand over his forehead and sigh loudly. “I think you really need to talk to Sinbad now. He was the first King candidate that Yunan had, we weren't aware that he had chosen another one.” 

 

“Hmmmm, He never told me that. Yes, I believe I would like to talk to your King at his earliest convenience. We will have to find somewhere to stay for the time being though….” Wisteria murmured running her free hand through Mikan’s loose hair. 

 

“I’ll bring you up to the palace. We have rooms for visiting nobles and such there.” Sharrkan said as he stood. “We should be approaching Sindria soon. You can borrow this room to make yourself presentable.” He nodded to all three of them smirking when the redheaded teen gave him a look of annoyance when he realised that he had been caught out. He left shutting the door softly behind him. 

 

“Well,” Wisteria said shaking Mikan awake gently. “Let's get ready to knock some socks off shall we?” She gave both of her household members a smirk and got to her feet. The two redheads glanced at eachother and then smirked back. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Harbor Of Sindria ~~~~~ _

 

Sharrkan looked around as he waited for the trio to appear. He had sent word ahead to the palace that he would be bringing up some important visitors but a carriage had not yet come. The dark skinned man gave a sigh as he leaned on a post waiting. His waiting came to an end when he heard light footsteps coming down the gangplank. Glancing up at it he felt his breath catch in surprise. The little Queen Wisteria was out of her dripping clothes and had changed into a soft linen dress that hung off her shoulders and wrapped around her chest showing her slim waist and admittedly good sized chest, The sleeves and skirt were long and flowing. She was also wearing a emerald green sleeveless over robe that was held closed by a lighter green sash. This covered most of her chest and only allowed her cleavage to show. The woman's hair was down and flowing and the only jewelry she wore was the ones he knew contained her Djinn’s. Still with all of that being so simple it would be hard to overlook her, She truly held herself like real royalt would, Gracefully and elegantly but not overdone. He moved on to the small fanalis child. The boy stood next to Wisteria tall and proud. His long hair was brushed and once more in a high tail falling to mid back. The boy wore the traditional white clothing of the fanalis, a tunic and baggy pants that fell to his ankles. A gold belt wrapped around his small hips that looked like it was made out of gold chain along with a wide gold band around his neck with a phenix carved into it. The tall teen Shikoen who to Sharrkan looked to be from Imuchakk was dressed in teal pants and a fur trimmed shirt that remained open. The teens long hair had been brushed out and put into a low tail that was ridiculously long almost reaching the floor. All in all they looked like visiting royalty. 

 

“*Wistle* Wow, That's actually pretty impressive. Though I do warn you ahead of time, Sinbad is also known as the womaniser of the seven seas as well. Be ready for heavy flirting.” Sharrkan said giving Wisteria a look. She just gave him a mischievous grin back. Mikan gained a dark look and growled lowly as he glared at the palace in the center of the city. Shikoen just groaned and gave the silver haired man a look. 

 

“That's just what we need, two people who use their looks as weapons.” The teen grumbled and then flinched as Wisteria gave him a sadistic smile that said ‘ _ just wait until training _ .’ “Troublesome.” He mumbled and looked away. Sharrkan blinked and shook his head in wonder. He was rather glad when a carriage rolled up. What he was not expecting was his King to step out of it followed by a rather irate Ja’far. 

 

“Wellcome, wellcome!” Said Sinbad as he stepped out of the carriage and moved over to the gangplank. He was about to say more when he caught sight of the trio that stood on it still. His gold eyes locked on the sole female of the group and stopped. He inhaled sharply as a image of the same woman clouded in steame and clothed only in water flashed through his mind. Wisteria raised a brow and gave him a slightly worried look. The King shook his head to clear it and glanced at her companions, pailing only slightly as the fanalis child hissed at him clearly remembering him. The other he did not recognize but concluded that he must be at least half Imuchakk by the sheer size of the teen alone. He cleared his throat and walked over to the trio. 

 

“As I was saying, Welcome to Sindria. I am King Sinbad and I have been informed of your mishap with the djinn’s transfer cercle and am glad to offer assistance to a fellow dungeon conqueror.” The purple haired King said bowing slightly to the woman and holding out a hand. She took it carefully not showing much on her face but a calm neutral smile and nodded at him. Wisteria blinked in shock when he kissed the back of her hand softly and glanced up at her.  _ ‘Damn, If only the boys back in England had been like this.’  _ She thought before giving him a more genuine smile. Unknowingly charming the King further. 

 

“As I have just been informed recently,” Wisteria gave a rueful look at her bag. “I am Queen Wisteria of the Wind Isle’s just outside of Riem.” She mentally snorted at the irony. The land that she had been given was a set of five Islands that where each big enough to hold quite a bit of farmland and at least one City each. The Wind Isle’s were famous for the perpetual wind that always seemed to stay at a gentle breeze. The fact that it reflected her preferred nickname was a big bonus in her eyes. “These two are members of my household,” Wisteria said as she first waved to Mikan. “This is Mikan and,” hear she waved to the tall teen “This Is Shikoen.” The King nodded at the two who were giving him a hard look as he still held their Queen and friends hand. 

 

Wisteria’s green eyes caught his gold ones as he gave her a long look before he released her hand and offered his arm. She gave her two boy’s a look of bemusement before she took the offered arm. 

 

“This is Sharrkan as you already know and that,” Sinbad said as he nodded to the smaller male who was watching this all with the expression one would look at a train wreck with. Horrified but unable to look away. “Is Ja’far. They are two of my eight generals.” he explained gently guiding Wisteria to the carriage. The two behind her following, Mikan growling lowly under his breath the whole while. The purple haired king opened the door of the carriage and gently guided the female into it. He froze once more when a hiss came from the child behind him.

 

“Don't touch onee-san improperly, I can still use one hundred years of death on you….”  the small fanalis hissed at him under his breath making Sinbad flinch at the memory. 

 

“I think I would help him out as well.” came the low tone from Shikoen as he stared at the King with suspicion in his eyes. The King's generals just looked at eachother and snorted. It was about time that someone smacked it into their kings head that some women were off limits. Ja’far held back a smirk as he caught sight of Sinbad’s face as it rapidly paled. Oh, yes. It would definitely be amusing to have the new Queen in Sindria. Now if only they could convince her to open trade with them when she finally set her country up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter I have answered some questions about Wisteria gaining her own country. Her Kingdom is set up more like Japan is with one large Island and four smaller ones surrounding it, they are just not connected by land bridges like Japan is. If you look at a map of Japan it really looks like that. The capital will be on the largest island and the rest will house small resorts and the like. This land was gifted to her by the Lady Magi Scheherazade. The Lady Magi was rather sneaky in the fact that while it will be a separate Kingdom from Reim Wisteria will be expected to give aid to them should something come up in return for their generosity. This has actually happened in history quite a lot. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please favorite and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I have stated in my last chapter Wisteria is a queen of a small Kingdom but right now nothing but half built buildings and a town of tent’s exist on the islands that she owns. She will be going there after this to truly set it up and then on to Balbadd when the first ark of the Balbadd cannon starts. So this is the first true meeting of Sinbad and Wisteria. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Twelve: Oh Solomon There Are Two Of Them!**

 

“.... The things that are up for trade are Silk’s, Rice and Eel. The first to have pick are of course Reim as they were the Kingdome who granted me the land.” Wisteria said pointing to some documents that lay between the two rulers as they sat in a spacious study with a large window open to the garden. Sinbad nodded and looked down at the trade agreement that they were trying to arrange. Wisteria and her companions had been in residence of the Sindria Palace for almost a week now and the two had been working on a mutual agreement of trade for the last three days after the Queen had gotten several letters off to Reim and received some news back.  Apparently they had taken some of Wisteria’s sketches of a half remembered palace in Japan and decided to make that her residence on the main Island. The imagery matched almost exactly with the island's mountainous region. The woman had sent back a large sum of gold to make the Silk factories and main city by the palace. Along with a plan for the city as well. So right now was a great time to start making connections with other Kingdoms.

 

“Well Silk is always in high demand hear. Most of the clothing is made out of either silk or cotton.” The King said as he shifted through his papers occasionally glancing up at the woman who sat opposite him. His gold eyes would trail down her body occasionally, appreciating the clothing that she had donned due to the hot and humid weather. Today her long hair was in a large braid that has half pinned up behind her head in a bun and she wore only lipgloss as makeup. Simple but she really did not need that much anyway. The queens clothing consisted of a light airy sleeveless white dress that ended at her knees and tyed behind her neck. Over that she donned a shimmering sheer blue shawl that covered her lower arms and was pinned just under her bust. Sinbad smirked as the woman caught his stare and raised a brow. She smirked back and gave him the same look making him laugh. ‘ _ Really though, It should be illegal to be that good looking. The bad thing is that he knows and he uses it to his advantage. Er…. not that I don't either. _ ’ Wisteria thought sweatdroping when she remembered the flirting she did with Yunan to toss him off balance occasionally. 

 

“Well Reim want’s to have the first pick harvest of the year both in rice and silk so I can give you first pick of the second season and the second pick of the first season in silk. Is that good for you?” Wisteria asked consulting her small leather bound book that she had been writing the agreements that she had to Reim in. The purple haired King glanced down and nodded when he looked at his own papers. 

 

“Yes, that seems fair given what you're charging for the undyed silk. It would be about what two gold per yard?” Sinbad asked writing some figures on a page. The woman nodded. 

 

“Yes, for any regular dyed ones it would be three gold and for the specially dyed ones it would be five. As Kou is the only other exporter of Silk and they charge out the nose for it I can lower the prices and still make quite the profit for my workers.” Wisteria said wrinkling her nose at the mention of Kou. She had been hearing some rather bad things about the place ever since she had started her journey about a year and a half ago. Because her new Kingdom was allied with Reim Wisteria was not to worried about retaliation for her trade but she was conscious about their apparently close friends the Al Thamen. Sinbad huffed and gave a small nod. 

 

“Kou is rather full of themselfs. They used to be a small Kingdom but the previous emperor started expanding and the new one continues on. I have been hearing some worrying rumors about the whole royal family as well.” He sighed and put his chin on top of his right palm and looked out the window. “Now I have been having some trouble with Balbadd and the rumors have stated that Kou might well just have something to do with that as well.” Wisteria gave the King a questioning look and then glanced down at the bangle on her wrist. 

 

“When I got Eon he told me that I should be careful of one called Kouen do you know why?” The queen asked remembering the odd conversation she had with the young looking Djinn as they had picked up the treasure in his dungeon. 

 

“ _ If you run into a dungeon conqueror named Kouen you should just run, the man is obsessed with learning and he would do anything to get to you if he thought you had some kind of knowledge that he didn't. He would even go so far as to team up with  _ **_that_ ** _ organization. _ ” Eon had said before they had left the dungeon. Wisteria wanted to see if the King would know more about the man.

 

“Kouen, huh?” Sinbad said narrowing his eyes and giving her a stern look. “Kouen is the crown prince of Kou. If a djinn is giving you a warning about him than something is definitely up with that country. I have only heard rumors that he is an excellent general and that he is a man driven by the instinct to gather all knowledge that he can get his hands on. The older the better.” His eyes lost some of their intensity and then he sighed and looked back outside taking note of the sun's position. “Hey,” he said eyes flickering over to Wisteria as she stretched her legs and curled them around her chair leg. He swallowed minutely as she glanced up. “Are you hungry?” Sinbad asked pushing his chair out and standing when she gave a small nod. He gave the little queen a smile and offered his hand. “I know somewhere that serves amazing chicken.” Wisteria smiled and took his hand. 

 

“Chicken sounds wonderful.” 

 

_ ~~~~~ Small Upclass Restaurant By The Palace ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria glanced around the private room that they had been led to by a flushed and proud owner when they had arrived. It was a pretty place that held a table on a glassed in balcony. The glass was stained a light blue that gave the room a soft look and was easy on the eyes. The only wall was solid stone and painted a deep sea green. 

 

“Pretty view.” The small woman stated smiling as she caught sight of the sea and the market place. Sinbad smiled at her and glanced out of the window and then back. 

 

“Yes, one would say that it was a most beautiful view.” He murmured in a husky tone making her look back at him and shake her head. Wisteria lowered her eyes to half mast and gave him a sultry smile. 

 

“I wonder just how many women fall for that.” She said in a seductive tone and he choked on his spit and started laughing. He calmed after a moment and looked back at the woman who was giving him a genuine smile and laughing softly as well. He gave her a soft smile in return.

 

“Quite a few, actually. You know how to play the game though huh?” Sinbad said as he poured a glass of wine from a flagen that the owner had left when he had taken their order. Wisteria’s smile changed to a grim one as she took the glass when he handed it to her. 

 

“I had to.” She said after she had taken a sip of the sweet berry wine. “Before I arrived here I was quite the er…. Celebrity I suppose you would say.” Wisteria grimaced as she remembered the letters she had received after the war. “And from old blood to boot, the last of it. So not only was I famous but also rich. I had to know how to play the game or else I would be tied down to some one that only wanted me for that. I don't fall for…. Eh… ‘pretty words and handsome faces’ as a friend would put it.” Wisteria said as she looked down into her wine with a sad expression. Sinbad frowned and sipped from his own glass waiting for her to go on. She did so. “I didn’t have the best family growing up. My parents died before I ever really knew them and my relatives treated me like I did not exist most of the time. It was only when I was a pre teen that I found out that I was a noble and that it came with responsibilities. First, with me being the last of my house I would have to marry eather lower than myself which I had no problem with or have at least two male children to carry both my husbands name and then my own. Second, there were rules I had to follow that quite frankly I knew shit all about.” Wisteria took a longer sip of wine and then sighed looking back at the man who stared back with opaque eyes. “And finally the third thing, I would always be a target. Eather to fortune hunters or to men wanting to say that they slept with the most well know woman in the country. I hated it. So I learned by trial and error how to make them get turned around and fail to seduce anyone let alone me.” She put her chin on her palm and glanced out over the ocean, her mouth twitching into a sardonic smile. “I became what I hated in the end I suppose. One who would use every available tool to win. Even if it was for a good reason…. *snort* greater good my arse.” the woman mumbled that last part looking mildly disgusted in herself. 

 

“It’s going to be the same in your own Kingdom to you know?” Sinbad asked in a soft voice that held understanding. He to knew what it was like to become something that you didn't like. Wisteria nodded and looked back at him flushing slightly when she caught sight of his liquid gold eyes that reflected respect and a knowing glint. 

 

“Yes,” she sighed out and stopped as the door opened and three waiters came in and delivered the steaming plates of food. They both thanked the two women and the sole male and waited until the tree left to take a bite. Wisteria hummed as she chewed and swallowed admitting to herself that it was a good grilled chicken. “I know that I will have to have a child and heir eventually but…” She traild off and then smiled brightly. “The men are so much more good looking hear!” Sinbad choked and then started to chuckle when he caught sight of the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

 

“Well thank you for the compliment!” He gave the small woman a wink and then tossed a bite of potato into his mouth. She giggled and started eating herself. 

 

“But really the men hear are so much more… well  _ more _ altogether than they were where I came from. Most actually work for their goals and don't mind the hard work! I think…” She paused and then smiled softly. “ I think I can find someone hear that I will come to love dearly and have a family with. That's all I ever really wanted in the first place anyway. A family.” 

 

Gold eyes darkened with desire as the small woman pushed back an errant strand of her blue black bangs and her green eyes caught the afternoon light. She was a truly magnificent woman, one who knew the world and would give anything to the one she would come to love. The little queen sitting opposite of him would give up her wealth and any type of title that she had if in exchange she would get a simple family, nothing extravagant that much he could see clearly. A normal plain man that would love her and give her children. ‘ _ Truly _ ,’ Sinbad thought as he watched Wisteria eat with obvious pleasure. ‘ _ It makes me all the more attracted to her. She is so complex in most things yet… she yearns for only a simple dream of a family. There is the matter of… _ ’ he glanced at her jewelry that caught in the sunlight. ‘ _ The Djinn’s that she wields. Three of them, and from what I gathered Yunan is planning on sending her into more dungeons to. He would not pick someone so like me that would want power after everything that happened. He chose her  _ **_because_ ** _ she would give it up in a heartbeat to save someone. The fact that she can keep up with my line of thinking and even surpass me…. _ ’ Sinbad lowed his head and watched Wisteria with burning gold eyes something new sparkling in their depths. Possessiveness. ‘ _ I want her and not just as a one off, no. I want to be the one she focuses that ferocity of love on. Huh… guess that Hinahoho was right, I just needed to find the right women. _ ’ He smirked to himself and then lifted his head and gave Wisteria a soft smile when she glanced up at him making her tilt her head on lift a brow. 

 

“Ah, I think I get what you're saying. You must like children then to right?” The King asked as the woman was taking a sip of her drink. She choked slightly and then slammed her glass down and looked at him with large startled eyes. 

 

“Ummm, Y-Yes… I suppose.” Wisteria gave a nervous laugh and scratched her cheek with her index finger. “I've only been around one child though and he was only a baby…. Uh, I only watched him on the weekends though when his grandmother would go visit with her daughter who was in a coma. He was an easy baby to deal with and didn't wake me up much at night though so i'm not to sure if I would have problems with kids. I have a high pain threshold to so having them wouldn't be a problem. Hmmm….” She was mumbling to herself at the end and the man gave her a startled look when she mentioned that she had a high pain threshold. His metallic eyes glazed when his mind promptly went into the gutter. 

 

“W-Well,” Sinbad cleared his throat and then looked the table over seeing that both of these plaits were empty. Firmly shoving his thoughts over to the agenda for the day he stood and looked over at Wisteria who was still in deep thought. The purple haired man then got an idea and carefully made his way over to the thinking queen. He stood behind her and casually draped himself over the back of her chair. The King then leaned his head down beside hers and pointed out the window to marketplace catching her attention. She gave him a questioning look and then cast her gaze out to where he was pointing. “Since we are both done eating how about I show you around the market and you can ask some questions about the Silk from Kou directly from the people who buy them. Let me tell you the merchants are not to happy about the prices they have to pay. The guild will be happy to hear about your offer. Ja’far was quite impressed when I told him yesterday so the deal will probably be sealed when he gets some time to look at the full thing.” He breathed that into her ear as the little queen followed where he was pointing and saw the rows of the merchant district. She swallowed dryly and glanced back up at him with darkening green eyes that did little to hide the fact that she was attracted but the defiance in them spoke of her not giving in to him so easily. He smirked at Wisteria as she gave him a dry look. 

 

“Sure, that would be wonderful. I do need to start setting up trade routes and the merchants will need to know first. The Silk will start to be produced soon and the palace is almost finished…. Hmmm…. Half a year and everything will be set up. Gotta love having the fanalis corps on your side.” Wisteria said with a bemused expression as she stared up at the King who was crowding her. The woman’s green eyes widened when she tried to stand only to bump into the man who hadn't moved. She almost fell back into the chair until a muscled arm slid around her ribcage and held her up, a large long fingered hand almost burning her with its heat wrapped around her opposite shoulder. Wisteria let out a whoosh of air as she was tugged against a firm body. A deep chuckle that vibrated from the man’s chest made her look up from her shock. Gold eyes sparkled with slightly dark humor watched her from under shapely brows. 

 

“Hmm… perhaps I should show you how a  _ true _ man should treat a woman of your standing.” His free hand caught her right one and he kissed her palm lightly. He gently let her go and made sure she was steady before he stepped back. Sinbad was still looking at her with those almost amber eyes as he offered his arm and she took it. 

 

‘ _ What was that american saying again? Oh right, Huston we have a problem _ .’ Wisteria thought as she was guided out of the building by the tall man. 

 

She truly did not know the half of it. After all Sinbad of The Seven Sea’s was not one to give up on something once he desired it and unfortunately for her she was just bumped up to number one on his list. 

 

~~~ Omake ~~~

 

_ ~ Mikan Finds Out Sinbad Overstepped The Line. ~ _

 

Sinbad was having an excellent day. He had just come back from signing the first trade agreement with Wisteria’s Kingdom which she had decided to name Sorako and on top of that he had final felt the fine woman’s body against his own. Now if only they had not been wearing clothing…. He pouted to himself and then perked up when he remembered that she was still staying for another week to work with the merchant guild. Plenty of time to see if he could entice her into a swim or something…. A perverted smile appeared on his face. 

 

The Idiot King was so into his daydream that he missed the rather heavy killing intent leaking from a small boy down the hall. Mikan had just come from his Onee-chan's room and rather put out that the pretty woman had been in a flushed and worried state when he had come in for his daily lessons on reading and writing. The young fanalis had finally caught onto the fact that his beloved savior was upset at something the King did. So after he had been shooed out of the room by an almost belligerent Shikoen he had searched out the womanizing King and found him gazing into space with a big grin leaking some perverted giggles every now and then. Mikan puffed out his right cheek and pouted. The King was sooo going to get it! He had warned him to stay away from his Onee-chan! 

 

Sinbad was startled out of his dream like state when the ground shook and he looked around franticly to see if perhaps some catastrophe was happening. He should have looked further down. A small growl was all the warning he had. The man glanced behind him to see the small devil of a child glaring at him furiously with his hands clasped together and his index fingers out. 

 

“I told you to stay away from Onee-chan! Take this! One Thousand years of Death!” Was Hissed out and then the King was flying….. Out of the conveniently placed window. 

 

~~~~~  _ Practice Yard ~~~~~ _

 

A loud scream of pain was heard causing the two who were sparring to look up and see a certain purple haired man flying through the air and over another wall followed by a rumble of braking stone and a crash. 

 

“Huh… was that Sinbad?” Sharrkan asked as he propped his sword up on his shoulder. Masrur his sparring partner glanced back at the silver haired man and then up at the window the king had flown from seeing the small fanalis child Mikan glaring at where the king landed. 

 

“Ah.” The tall fanalis man nodded and then paused and snorted in amusement as feminine screeching was heard followed by their King screaming. Sharrkan blinked in shock as he listened. 

 

“AHHHHH! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! AHHHH! YES, THE FACE! YES, THE FACE!” 

 

“D-Did He just land in the woman's bathing area?!” Sharrkan asked before bursting out laughing when Masrur just nodded. “*Snort* Sh-Should we go help him?” He asked gasping for air as he tried to get a hold of himself. It didn't work. 

 

“No.” Masrur ansured and then pointed up, to Mikan still in the window. “Divine Punishment for impure thoughts.” Sharrkan finally completely lost it and fell to the ground laughing his ass off. There King, bested by a annoyed child! That was too much! 

 

And so Sinbad learned to never underestimate the power of an adoring younger brother and Sharrkan learned that hanging around Mikan gave you the best blackmail. Masrur just wanted to know who taught the kid such a devastating move. His respect of the small Queen was upped when he found out she was the one who taught it to the kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And That's that! Man this Thing is almost eight pages long! Now hear is the where Sinbad gets his interest in Wisteria. He is used to women who just want to be swept off their feet and taken away by a handsome young lord. This woman though only wants to be loved. It wouldn't matter to her if the man who truly loved her was a poor man that was not so good looking she would just love him anyways. He is also impressed with the fact that for all that she is naturally inclined to gain power Wisteria does not really care for it and would happily give it away if she needed to. She can also keep up with him and that really does it for him. He has started to have a real interest in her and wants to keep her and not just as an ally but as his period. He has also in a roundabout way come to think that children from her would not be so bad. No this is not the final pairing but this was always planned out. He is leading in the poll however. I hope you liked the extra! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Please favorite and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Matchmaker**

 

Wisteria was having quite a bit of fun talking with the merchants Sinbad could see. He watched with an amused expression as the young woman gestured with her hands and laughed freely with one of the younger ones. The King smiled slyly as the Queen flushed when a young child asked her in a innocent tone if he was her husband. She sputtered and denied it glancing back towards him with a flushed face. Sinbad just gave her a small grin and reached down to pick up one of the children clinging to his outer robe. The King was known to wander the city and talk with the people quite frequently so no one thought anything of it as he entertained the little ones with stories of his adventures. Admittedly he had an ulterior motive for this. Sinbad was quite well aware of the fact that the little queen adored children and wanted quite a few of her own so if he was to win her heart he would need to show that he was good father material, besides he rather liked telling his stories to the children.  

 

Wisteria meanwhile was working with the top merchants in the guild to make a rout to her main city. She was pointing to the rather large island chain that she had acquired and slid her finger along the map to Sindria. 

 

“In all actuality it’s not all that far to the main Island of the Wind chain from the port of Sindria. We are actually going to be the closest to you as the Islands sit in between Riem and hear. The only thing to really worry about is the Wind around the Islands. It's known to blow ships off course if one isn't very careful.” Wisteria said as she gently drew her finger across the map once more to the island chain. The head merchant bellowed a laugh and then nodded. 

 

“Yes I know that Island chain well. It was uninhabited for quite a long while after Reim decided to consider it a part of their Kingdom. I've heard that there are a lot of resources there that no one ever used. Good to see it put to use. Now you said earlier that trade will be started after we get there, how is that possible? The silk has to be spun and the rice planted.” The rather robust man asked as he stroked his trim mustache. Wisteria grinned brightly at that and laughed delightedly.

 

“I’ve been waiting for someone to ask!” The young woman beamed with good humor making Sinbad turn slightly and glance at her questioningly. She glanced over to the King and winked. “You see I actually had them start on the Silk worm buildings just after I learned about the existence of Silk worm’s on the Islands. They have been completed for about a week now. It will take about a month to reach the Island after we leave and even then that won't be until I receive word of the palace being finished which will take a while yet. Your King was kind enough to offer his home to me and my companions until that is done. So about another three months if I estimate that right. Silk is already being produced* and will be stockpiled until I arrive there. I had the fanalis corps look over the islands for any other natural resources and they found the rice, the last inhabitants had probably planted multiple fields of it and it just grew naturally after they left. Some people are working the fields to make them more productive but we already have at least fifty barrels of it and still more coming.” The young Queen explained waving her hands in a elegant way and then folded them under her chin. The merchant was surprised but then he gave another loud laugh and slapped his hands together. 

 

“So about a four month wait huh? Well that sounds perfectly fine to me! The sooner we get this horrid Kou silk off the market the better in my mind. The samples you showed me are astounding! The Dye is so intricate on some and they are at a exceedingly low price for such finary! I just can't wait to see the rest that you will produce!” The big man stated and then glanced behind the young woman to catch sight of his King staring at her with a lustful look in his eyes. The man gave an internal snort of laughter and just shook his head in amusement. The King clearly wanted the young woman and he wouldn't blame the man. She was a beauty and smart as a whip. Hell most royalty would want the palace finished first but this woman had a good business mind and put the triad items first. ‘ _ Hmmm, perhaps sometime in the future we will get a Queen of our own… she certainly is a good match and... _ ’ The merchant thought as he quickly caught sight of the young woman flushing lightly when the King gave her a bright smile while surrounded by children. The big man shook his head once more and gave the King an encouraging look.  _ ‘It look’s like the man just might have a chance.’ _

 

Some time later Wisteria finished up at the merchant guild and Sinbad started guiding her around the open air market pointing things out to her every once in awhile. She was rather startled to see that while everyone knew the King they did not crowd the man only waving and occasionally greeting the man with a bright welcome. Wisteria had to admit that she rather liked the way that the man would stop and talk to some people where it was a rich man or a washer woman. Sinbad was truly a great King to his people but… sometimes she would catch the slight darkness of his Magoi when the man would get agitated with something or if Yunan was mentioned. To be honest it kind of relieved her. He was honest with himself even if he was to no one else. Everyone had a dark side… she knew that intimately. Sighing to herself Wisteria glanced up to catch the Sinbad once more giving her a soft look that made her wonder… just why was he looking at her like that?! 

 

She pouted up at him only for the tall man to flush and go slightly off into his own little world. Blinking the tiny woman gave him a worried look and gently touched his arm closest to her. 

 

“Ummm… Are you quite alright?” Wisteria asked when the man flinched slightly and then glanced down at her with slightly darker colored eyes. Sinbad smirked at her and then wrapped his arm around hers leading her on to the next place. 

 

“Yes, that was a pretty distracting face that you made there though.” He said in a low purr that made her flush and then glance up at him from under her lashes. 

 

“Uh… I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be distracting!” The small woman said watching the King with bright eyes. “I just sometimes get caught up in my thoughts and then tend to make a face. It’s been awhile since I needed to watch what I was doing lest I accidentally insult someone.” She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand feeling a bit foolish. She really hadn't meant anything but for a moment her guard had been let down and Wisteria had treated him like she would a old friend. His arm tightened around hers for a moment and then he gave a soft chuckle and pulled her closer. 

 

“It’s fine. I was just teasing! However….” Gold eyes dropped down to green ones. “You should be careful one might just take that face as an invitation.” The gold eyes darkened for a moment and then he smiled brightly at the young woman and pulled her over to a stall. “Hear, this is Milliana’s stall. She’s an old crafty woman who makes some of the best jewelry or so I’m told!” Sinbad gestured to the tiny old woman who was sitting behind the stall and giving the two of them a large smile. 

 

“Why thank you King Sinbad for the complement! And who is this young woman? She certainly is not your usual type!” The old woman cackled when the King flushed and started gesturing at the woman to shut up. Wisteria just snorted and then started to snicker at the panicking man. 

 

“My name is Wisteria and King Sinbad is showing me around his city. It is quite the beauty!” Wisteria said after she calmed and saw the purple haired man pouting slightly. The old woman gave a louder cackle and then calmed slightly giving the young woman a once over. 

 

“So you're that new Queen that just started up a Kingdom huh? You certainly look competent, so that begets the question of what are you doing with our womanising King than?” Milliana asked only to cackle once more when the King developed a dark cloud over his head and started muttering ‘womanising’ under his breath. Wisteria gave a startled laugh and then a brighter one when she caught sight of the despondent King. Said King perked up and looked over at the young woman giving her a bright smile. Milliana blinked in shock and then gave the man a look of comprehension. Well that certainly explained things. King Sinbad finally found someone worth the time and effort huh? The old woman gave a crafty smile and then waved the still chortling young woman closer to the display she had set out. Wisteria gasped almost inaudibly when she saw the items on display. The jewelry that was displayed shined in the afternoon sun. silver and gold thin strands of chain held delicate pendants and made fine bracelets and rings. All were made well and had some of the most intricate work that she had ever seen on such small pieces. One that really caught her eye though was a simple silver ring and bracelet set that connected to each other via two slim silver chains that held what she was pretty sure was amethysts and emeralds intertwined in the chain. The band of the ring and bracelet was plane silver that was made into small flowers and both ring and bracelet held one large gem in the center. Amethyst for the ring and a large emerald for the bracelet. 

 

“Wow! Your work is amazing!” Wisteria exclaimed as she traced a finger over the bracelet. “To have such detail must mean that you spent quite a while making this!” The old woman puffed up with obvious pride and practically glowed with happiness at the compliment. 

 

“Why thank you Queen Wisteria!” Milliana gave the young woman a smile and then looked back over the girl's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the King who was still watching. The elderly Lady smiled slyly and glanced back at the jewelry and back once more making the man blink and catch on with a smile. Sinbad walked up behind the young woman and leaned down looking at the small bit of jewelry that she was occupied with. Gold eyes widened in surprise when he saw just how tiny the piece was. His eyes softened when he understood. She wasn’t one to where any ostentatious things and preferred to keep things simple. The King gave Wisteria a quick glance grinning when he saw her still entranced with the set and then spoke up. 

 

“How much for the set?” Wisteria snapped her head up and looked at him with a slightly startled expression on her fine boned face. She opened her mouth to protest only for the man to slap a hand over her mouth and smile at her. “Nope! You stay quiet for a moment!” He smirked at her when she growled in her throat. 

 

“HaHa, Usually it's Ten gold but for the King and a Queen how about Seven gold?” Milliana snickered at the unusual sight. Sinbad smiled brightly at the old woman making the other women passing by to swoon. Wisteria gave them a dead eyed stare and wondered just how the female race had fallen so low. 

 

“No No! That has to be worth at least Fifteen gold!” He exclaimed and pulled out the amount and set it on the counter with his free hand. Wisteria had enough of being silenced and licked the man's hand making him stiffen and look down at her as he pulled his hand away and clutched it near his chest. Sinbad’s eye’s once again darkened and her leaned down to whisper in her ear as the stall’s own wrapped up the jewelry for him. 

 

“You shouldn't provoke someone who already showed interest little one. I will warn you one last time,They may take it as an invitation.” His breath brushed by her ear making her flush slightly and her eyes glaze. Almost immediately Wisteria’s mind went into the gutter. Hay, she was a healthy hot blooded woman and it was perfectly natural to perv sometimes! After a moment she zoned back in only to see that Sinbad was picking up the wrapped jewelry. He gently pulled her away from the stall waving at the cackling old woman as he did so. Sinbad stopped soon afterwards in a small alcove on the way back to the palace. He took out the package and then held it out to her. 

 

“Earlier today you said that you were unsure about Suitor's intentions from your homeland.” He once more held up his free hand to silence Wisteria when she looked ready to say something. “I wish to court you. You do not have to answer right away. I will prove that I only want you for who you are, just hear me out and let me show you ok? That’s all I ask. I do not need an answer anytime soon. You can have however long you want to decide, ok?” Gold eyes stared into green ones and then the woman closed her eyes and nodded slightly. She reached forward and placed her hand on the wrapped bundle. Green eyes snapped open to meet his own eyes. 

 

“Fine, but you will have to wait for my answer. I do not know you all that well and I can not turn you away without making someone somewhere very angry at not giving their King a chance. So I will have your answer for you in at least a year's time.” She gave the King a hard look making him give her a serious one of his own. 

 

“It’s a deal then.” Sinbad smirked and gave the jewelry over to the woman. He would win her hand. He was not one to give up once he desired something and he definitely desired her. Unfortunately for him so would a few others. A certain Magi being one of them. 

 

Only time would tell who would win the Queen’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man this took a while to type! Gah, It took three whole days to do this. Anywho~ I got books 20,21 and 22 of Magi today and read them. All I have to say is that Kouen doesn't seem to be any better than Sinbad in any respect. If he had the power to control people I have a bad feeling that he would be doing the same thing that Sinbad is. Sad but true. Oh, and as for the annotation I have in the story I just wanted to say that I have absolutely no Idea of how long silk worms take to make silk. So everything is just made up on my part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Luck Strikes Again!**

 

Wisteria was sitting on a ship bound for the Wind Isles fidgeting as she was glowered at by her two household members. Both Mikan and Shikoen had been training with their chosen household vessels and so had missed the fact that the King of Sindria had shown a lot of interest in her. However they could have not missed the exchange that had went on before the ship had set off. 

 

Sinbad had come up to her as she had been talking to Mikan about the use of his household vessel which was his necklace that had been his mother's. It was a rather interesting vessel that made dark red scales harder than diamonds form along his body and increased his strength and power output. Quite interesting really. He had been explaining just how much it helped him with his strength when the King had come up to the both of them. They had stopped speaking and turned to greet the man. Mikan had given a bow but looked at the tall man with suspicion. Wisteria smiled at the boy and then gave the man a small head bow herself. Sinbad grinned at her and took one of her hands in both of his. 

 

“I am saddened to see you go but I know you must see to your own Kingdom. I do hope that you will consider allowing me to court you. I will happily await your answer.” He said giving her a gentle smile. Mikan who had overheard the King growled dangerously at the tall man. This was the first time that he had heard of anything regarding the courting of his sister figure. Shikoen who had been walking by paused in his steps and turned his head slightly to glare dangerously at the Sindarin King. Wisteria flinched when she felt the tension rise around them. She glanced up nervously at the King who for all intents and purposes seemed to be ignoring the rising tension. Ja’far who had been standing behind his King looked to be having heart failure and was clutching at his chest. Hinahoho who had been following Shikoen and talking to him just gave a laugh and smacked the King on the back. 

 

“That’s wonderful! A wife would do you some good! Hmm… think about the Kids that you two would produce!” Everyone blanched except for the two mentioned. Wisteria gave a snort of laughter and looked at Sinbad whose eyes were filled with amusement. Ja’far blanched more than anyone as he suddenly had the image of five little miniature Sinbad’s running around. He fainted after whimpering. Both royals started laughing in earnest then. A few minutes later they both were still chuckling lightly as the adviser came to. Shikoen had just shook his head and muttered about talking to her later and Mikan had fluffed up and latched onto her waist growling at the man that still held her hand. Sinbad just smiled at the boy and glanced back up at the woman. Wisteria was patting the child's head and giving the King an amused grin. He returned it and pulled her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. She blinked and gave him a sideways glance. 

 

“Well that would be an interesting thought but first Wisteria would need to allow me to marry her before any children where born. Even then courting comes first.” Sinbad said as he released her hand and then gave her a leer. “She would look wonderful with child would she not?” Wisteria flushed and then gave him an innocent look. 

 

“Oh? I would now, would I? And just how many should I have?” She purred at him as she clasped Mikan to her side in order for her to stop him from lunging at the man. The fanalis child looked ready to try and take the man's head off. The King gave a laugh and then glanced over to the ship which was almost ready to take off. 

 

“How about three or four?” He asked as he held out his arm to lead her to the ship's gangplank. She gave him a small smile and took his arm making sure that she had a secure hold on her little friend. Shikoen huffed and followed the two while Ja’far shuddered at the flirting and walked behind him. 

 

“Hmm… well I always wanted a big family so how about five?” She asked in a teasing tone only to look at the man in shock as he quickly wrapped an arm around her and placed a swift peck on her forehead. Wisteria felt her eyes widen as she glanced up at the suddenly to close man. He was watching her with half lidded eyes and had a tiny smirk on his face. 

 

“Allright, if you marry me we will have five children than, I promise.” He said in a low tone for only her to hear and then backed up releasing her. She gaped up at him and then glanced down at Mikan who had gone white with rage. She grabbed the boy quickly as he lunged.

 

“Mikan, No!” 

 

“Geerrrrr!!!*Snarl*” 

 

“Ahhh! Did he just go for my throat!” 

 

_ ~~~~~ Time Skip, On Ship Bound For Wind Isle’s ~~~~~ _

 

Which lead her to being stared at by her two household members and fidgeting. Mikan was looking like he was half pouting half huffing. Shikoen was staring at her with opaque eyes and seemed to be waiting for her to brake. Several minutes later she huffed at the both of them and hissed at them. 

 

“What?!” Shikoen just sighed and scratched at his head while the fanalis child reached over and clutched tightly to her dress. The taller red head gave her a sidelong glance and then sighed shaking his head. 

 

“Look we don't really mean to be a pain but if you do decide to marry anyone you need to give us some warning before hand. As your household we are supposed to protect you. This means from any man who would use you as well. Even from yourself if we must.” green eyes widened in shock. “Sinbad is not known to let anything he finds interesting go. Rather like the legends about dragons now that I think about it, anything he deems as his he is rather possessive over. The man will not allow you to say no if he can help it. That being said he is not a bad man. Nore a bad ruler. Just… be careful with him alright? Being game is dangerous.” he explained. Wisteria nodded and glanced down at the child that clutched at her dress. She knew that Mikan was just afraid of her leaving him so she gave him a small smile and hugged him close. 

 

“Hey, no need to worry. I won't leave you even if I do choose to marry anyone. You are a member of my household after all so it's not like I could just leave you. I also have taken you into  _ my  _ family making you my charge until you're old enough to decide whether you want me to adopt you or not. So I would  _ never _ just leave you. Ok?” Wisteria said feeling the boy nod and relax under her grip. She smiled faintly when she felt him release a small purring noise and burrow further into her hug. And that was that about the mater. 

 

Several days later they were all on deck doing a three way spar and scaring the crap out of all the onlookers. Both red heads had their household vessels activated and were trying to get a hit in on Wisteria in her Djinn equip. Wisteria was in her first Djinn equip Bahimit and brutally slinging Mikan in his own scaild form around while Shikoen used his household vessel which was Eon Fuhen Kakyoku* and routinely disappeared and reappeared around the ship. In one particular instance Wisteria had Mikan by the right arm and was about to sling him up into the air when Shikon appeared and slammed an elbow into her side. She hissed and let go of the boy slamming her knee into the tall man’s hip catching him off balance. She then drove her fist into the fanalis boy’s gut sinding him crashing into the center mast and grabbed the man's elbow to send him after the child. The currently red headed woman huffed and crossed her arms as she took in the two who were crumpled up in a heap at the foot of the mast. Her Djinn equip faded as she glared at the two. Red hair faded to black and swerling orange eyes slid into green, the scales changing back into clothing. She gave the two groaning forms a half glare half look of exasperation and huffed.

 

“I know you two can do better than that! Mikan it’s fine to be scared of water but you're going to have to work around it one way or another! Shikoen… your not even trying are you?” The small woman asked in annoyance sliding a hand down the side of her face after she had waved both arms through the air in exaggerated movements. The tall man just sighed and seemed to ignore the berating while Mikan ducked his head and shrunk down a small dark cloud appearing over him. Wisteria was gearing up for another round when a voice caught her attention. 

 

“Wisteria!” 

 

The young woman blinked and looked around, seeing everyone look confused she glanced up and caught sight of a figure sitting on a… flying staff? She felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head as she looked up at Yunan with dead fish eyes. ‘ _ Is he really riding the staff like a broom?! _ ’ She thought exasperatedly. The man gave the three a friendly wave and descended to the ship. As soon as he touched the floor boards Wisteria chucked a shoe at him making the feminine looking man shrek and hit the deck. 

 

“What was that for?!” The blond Magi asked as he sat up and looked at the woman with watery green eyes. Shikoen flinched and wondered privately if this was really the oldest Magi, he acted more like a child than Mikan did! Speaking of Mikan the fanalis child was giving the blond male a harsh glare as he remembered the man smacking him upside the head to knock him out before Eon’s dungeon. Wisteria just gave the Magi an unimpressed look. 

 

“Where to start… Oh I know! How about the fact that you never told me about Sinbad huh?! I had to find out from the man himself that you were his Magi! Do not even get me started on the fact that I know you talked to Reim and got them to grant me the Wind Islands! A little warning would have been nice!” The Magi had sunk almost into the wood by end of the triade. Wisterias chest was heaving and her face was flushed in anger. Mikan had come up to her side and had been nodding along with her words. When she stopped he had puffed up and hissed at the man who had been attempting to melt into the wood of the ship. The blond was muttering to himself about blabbing King’s and mean Queen’s. Wisteria started to gear up for another go when the Magi popped back up to his feet and held up a hand.

 

“Ok! I probably should have told you about the man but can you blame me? If you have met him then you know that while he is a good King something is off about the man. For all that I have helped him become the King he is today I can not help but not like Sinbad. I… Something's not right… I do not know what though.” Yunan explained as he walked over to the woman who was still panting from her rant. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. ‘ _ He’s right. *Sigh* I felt that to. It’s almost like… when I had still had the Soul shard in my scar! _ ’ Green eyes snapped open and she felt a shudder crawl down her spine. Wisteria looked up at the Magi and motioned him over to the side of the boat. He blinked and followed. When they reached the side railing she took a look around and nodded to Shikoen and Mikan, they turned and stood lookout. The small woman began speaking then.

 

“Yes, I know what you mean… I felt that as well. At first I could not place it but now that I have time to think about it… It reminds me of when I had that soul shard in my scar. After it was removed I felt the shadow that always hung over me disperse. That kind shadow hangs over Sinbad. He isn't possessed but… there is something there. I wonder, is there anything we can do to drive it off?” She questiond the Magi who had paled significantly when she said soul shard. Yunan didn't seem to be listening until he answered a moment later. 

 

“I think… I might have something but,” He looked down to the sea his long blond hair shading his face and his had falling to shade it as well. “You will have to come with me. The only place I can raise this specific Dungeon is in the rift.  _ She  _ will not appear in any other place.” Yunan blinked and looked down at the young woman when she put a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile and then laughed. “You just solved a mystery that was driving me nuts! Thank you! Hmm, perhaps I should mention that you can not bring Mikan or... Shikoen was it? With you. You must go alone. The Djinn demands it.” Wisteria nodded and then glanced back at the two who had stiffened when they heard that. The young Queen grimaced as she imagined the chewing out she was in for latter. 

 

“Ok, When will we go?” She asked giving the blond a questioning expression. He looked like he was in thought for several moments before he hummed and then tapped his fingers against the staff he carried. The blond then gave a nod and answered.

 

“Now if you can manage it. I will take you to the Wind Islands after you get the Dungeon.” The Magi glanced over to the two who were still stiff and turned away. “You might want to talk to those two before you go however. They will be in charge after you leave.” She gave a nod and turned. “Be ready soon ok?” was the last thing Yunan said before he sunk into thought. Wisteria just walked over to her two companions and taped them on the shoulders. 

 

“Let's go talk Below deck, Ok?” She grabbed both of the redheads hands and tugged the fanalis and the teen off. 

 

Not to long afterwards Wisteria was standing next to the Magi and assuring the merchants that she would meet them on the Wind Islands. She gave her two Household members one last hug and then nodded to Yunan who tapped his staff on the deck. A flash of light blinded everyone and they were gone. Mikan gave a small whine and Shikoen rubbed the top of the boy's head. 

 

“She will be back and beating us black n’ blue before we know it.” The teen said as he reassured the younger boy. “Queene said she would not abandon you. So just believe her ok?” Mikan gave a small nod and then leaned against the tall man. ‘ _ Hope whatever this is works on that man however. If not… well he might just become an enemy. _ ’ Shikoen’s tactical brain flew through several ideas before he took a deep breath and closed his gold eyes. No, he would think about this later. After his Queen returned. 

 

And she would return or… well the world did not necessarily need the blond Magi now did it?

 

~~~~ Omake ~~~~

 

_ ~~ Just What Did Wisteria Do To The Idiot Who Brought Her Over To The Magi World? ~~  _

 

_ ~~~~~ Just After Wisteria Got Bahimit, Yunan’s House, Gait Rift ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria Lily Potter or just Wisteria now was reading one of her magic books that she brought over with her from her world. The small black haired woman had been working on her Djinn equip the last week and found that she had quite a long time in the… well she supposed it was the afternoon, it was rather difficult to tell time in this place…. To do anything that she wanted. So she decided to see if any magics from her home dimension worked hear. Wisteria was delighted to find out that any ritual from that world worked in this one as long as she had the ingredients for it. The former witch was reading an old book from the black vault when she suddenly paused and shortly afterwards began to cackle… loudly. Yunan who was just stepping into the house quickly vacated it. He did  _ not _ want to catch her attention right now. The last time she had done that he had ended up with an afro. He still did not know how she had done that. 

 

You see Wisteria had just found a ritual that would transfer bad luck to someone of your choosing. The good thing about it is that you did not need a detailed description of the person either. So for example she could just put in ‘ **_The person who dragged me to this dimension._ ** ’ and the magic or Rukh would do the rest. She was still giggling evilly to herself as she gathered the ingredients for it. 

 

Yunan flinched when the door banged open and Wisteria stepped out of the house and into the darkness of the rift. His green eyes took in the bucket that she held and several herbs and flowers in her mouth. His blond braid curled upwards when a sinister giggle left her mouth. He shuddered and swallowed before he asked the question that he was dreading.

 

“Wisteria dear just… uh… what are you doing?” He flinched once more when she set the bucket down and started drawing a circle by the light coming from his cabin. Wisteria held up a hand and motioned for him to wait for a moment. He waited while she drew what he was fairly certain was a ritual circle in lead paint. The young woman stopped and took a look at the drawing before she gave a small nod and took the bucket out of the middle of the circle. She then spat out the bundle of ingredients and looked up at him. The smile she gave him fell just short of deranged. A shudder fell down his spine. 

 

“I found something just for the person who dragged me here. It will give them my.. Ah.. appreciation of such a gift.” She smiled maliciously and pulled out a match lighting the ingredients on fire. After it was going good she dropped it on the circle and pulled out a piece of paper lighting it on fire as well then dropped that as well. At that point the circle glowed a light orange and then a sickly yellow and something shot up and out into the sky. Yunan’s eyes followed it and after it was out of sight fell back to the black haired woman who… was doing a happy dance. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of his hand when he overheard what she was chanting. 

 

“It worked! It worked! It Worked! Take that asswipe who brought me here! Soon you shall know the pain of bad luck!  _ I hope you choke on it! _ ” She shouted that to the black sky. Yunan felt slightly bad for his fellow Magi but then remembered the bullying he had been subjected to whenever he had the unfortunate chance to bump into the black haired boy. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad. He cleared he throat and when he saw Wisteria pause and blink over at him he pointed back to the house. 

 

“Hungry?” 

 

“Yes, that took some Magoi. Want me to cook?” 

 

“I’ve brought some chicken.” 

 

“Chicken soup it is then.” 

 

_ ~~~~~ In Kou ~~~~~ _

 

Judal was pouting as he watched his King Candidate read some old scrolls and ignore him. The black Magi was restricted to the palace for the time being after he had started a rather massive prank war with Kouha in the field which had lead the younger prince to being rather emasculated in front of his tropes after Judal had glued the prince into one of his sister's old dresses. Kouen had taken the Magi back to the capital after that. He was also not allowed out of the man's sight for a while. So hear he sat watching the man be boring. The Magi knew better than to say anything though, the last time he had done that he had woken three days later after being bludgeoned to unconsciousness by one of the scrolls. He huffed and promptly shrieked when a shelf he had been sitting by fell over almost on top of him. He scrambled backwards only to jump and fall to the right as a lantern that hung on the ceiling crashed to the ground where he had just been. Kouen was looking rather startled at the events. The redheaded Prince opened his mouth to comment on it when an arrow flew through the rice paper door and shot the Magi in the butt. 

 

“AHHHH!” 

 

Kouen blinked and then turned to the door. The palace garrison practice on the other end of the palace that... was quite a shot… He looked back over at the Magi who was holding his ass and cursing. A small smile twitched across his face. Then vanished when the floor below the black haired man gave way and he fell through, the Magi’s face hitting the floor and knocking him unconscious on the way. The first Prince called out for his servants to take the Magi to the healers. One of them slipped as they were taking the man out of the room and the Magi’s face once more met the floor. 

 

‘ _ What an odd day this turned out to be. _ ’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haha… * Scratches back of head * Sorry this was supposed to be out three days ago… * head meets desk* sorry! I was stuck for a little while! Anyway the Omake was for being late. The only annotation on this Chapter was the name of Shikoen’s Household Vessel. It means Eon: Eternal Melody. The power of this is to make the user able to use illusions on themselves. Example, Shikoen was using it to make himself invisible in the fight this chapter. There is drawbacks of course, that will come in during later chapters as will Mikan’s Household vessels name. If you can think of a drawback put it into your review I will tell you if it's right or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: A Lone Candle In The Dark.**

 

The great rift was deep and pitch black, just like she had left it. Wisteria gave a soft snort and then glanced back over her shoulder at Yunan who was busy focusing on making the dungeon appear. The blond male had his light green eyes shut and he looked like he was concentrating hard. The young woman inhaled sharply when the ground began to tremble and she braced herself as something glowing rose from the depths of the endless abyss of the rift. Jade eyes widened as the glowing palace rose from the dark of the abyss. It was styled like the palaces of India from her home world. Four or five torrents with domed roofs inlaid in silver and ivory and the main body of it was white marble and again domed but overall quite large. Wisteria’s eyes shook slightly as the impossibly beautiful palace stopped rumbling and settled in place. 

 

“This is the one dungeon that I thought that I would never raise…” Yunan said in a slightly strained voice. The black haired female looked at him and frowned minutely when she caught sight of his pale and sweaty face. He caught the look and gave her a shaky smile.  “I'm fine Wisteria, Just a little exhausted from bringing this particular dungeon to the surface. The Djinn inside has always been a bit hard to please and she doesn't like to be here, for all that she agreed to be a djinn.” The Magi muttered the last part to himself. “Anyway, This is the Dungeon of Eden. She Is both the best Djinn for healing and for dealing with Taint. She trumps even Phoenix in healing. However she is… er… particular in who she picks to be King. To my knowledge she has never actually had a King or Queen, But…. She may be the only way we can win against whatever is using Sinbad. If you can not enter the Dungeon than you have already failed the first test. The second test will involve her reading your past and seeing just how you really are. The last is something even I do not know.” The blond Magi glanced down and over to Wisteria who was staring at the glowing palace. The young woman felt his gaze and glanced over at him. He gave her a soft smile. “Be careful… I will wait right here for you to return.” Wisteria gave him a nod and began walking. She just hoped that everything would work out… It had to. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Outside Eden’s Palace, Great Rift ~~~~~ _

 

The door to the dungeon was odd for all that it looked normal or perhaps it was because it looked normal. The tall doors were made of what looked like silver with mother of pearl inlays set in them. It depicted a mountain with a large serpentine dragon curled around it. Wisteria inhaled and then reached out and gently grasped the twisting silver handle of the door and pulled. For a moment it stuck, and then ever so slightly it opened. Breathing out gently the young dark haired woman pulled a little more until the door was open enough for her to pass through. She could not see anything but darkness ahead of her but nonetheless she gathered her courage and stepped through the door vanishing into the shadow of the inside of the palace. The door gently shut after she passed through. 

 

Some half mile away Yunan let out a distressed sigh and then huffed as he ran a hand along the back of his neck. In his head the Magi wondered if he had done the right thing. Eden was a good and kind Djinn but she was harsh about her judgements. The only other person he had ever let inside her dungeon she had thrown out the man's corpse after judging him unfit to even live amongst her dearest adoptive sons creations. He still did not know just what had set the Djinn off but he had not risked it for over a hundred and fifty years. Until now. The blond male hoped that Wisteria would pass the tests before her. If he was right…. She had to. 

 

“Be Careful Wisteria.” Yunan muttered into the darkness. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Eden’s Dungeon, First Sanctum ~~~~~ _

 

It was dark, No It was like walking into a void. Wisteria could not even see her nose and definitely not her hands or where she was walking. A shudder ran down her spine. The only thing that she could compare this to was the void she had seen for a moment before coming to this world. There was no light, none at all. Suddenly images swam before her so fast that all she could see was a blur of color. Snippets of conversation whispered through the deadend silence of the void. 

 

_ “- And just what about everyone else?! Huh?! Am I to leave them to die? No, Professor I will not. I  _ **_will_ ** _ fight.”  _

 

_ “You have one hour to decide.”  _

 

_ “Does Dying hurt?”  _

 

_ “Or you could go back.”  _

 

_ “We all lost someone, If we forget… If we forget we will never learn. So I hope that this monument will stand as a reminder. Blood means nothing. It is our choices that make us who we are.”  _

 

_ “Tell me, what does blood mean in the grand scheme of things? Nothing. We all Die eventually. And in death we are all equal.”  _

 

Wisteria was panting when all the images faded. Her green eyes popped open, she hadn't even been aware that she had closed them. The young woman hissed when light flooded her eyes. Snapping them back closed Wisteria gave herself a moment and then blinked them open slowly allowing them to adjust. Her jade eyes went wide when she saw the room. It was more like a cathedral actually, with a high vaulted ceiling painted with scenes that she could not really make out and held up by large spiraling pillars. Treasure lay around the room. Unlike the other dungeons this one held ivory and silver jewelry and other valuable things. As a matter of fact the only gold she could see was rose gold and white gold. Casting her gaze around Wisterias eyes caught on the large altar that sat dead center of the room. On the marble slab a single silver statue sat. it was a bust of a rather beautiful woman with large eyes and a serene smile. On her forehead was the mark of the Djinn. Taking a stabilising breath the young woman walked over to the altar and ever so slowly reached out. 

 

When Wisterias hand brushed the symbol of the Djinn a bright light flashed and a rumbling like a big cat filled the room. Blinking the spots out of her eyes the young woman looked up and gaped. Curled in the air was a large dragon made out of what looked like stars. Suddenly the large bing shifted and blurred. Wisteria blinked once more and gazed at the woman that was lounging backwards in the air. The blue skinned woman was beautiful in a way that no mortal could manage. Long silvery hair was pulled back into a braided bun that had a large amount of curly hair spilling out of the center and down the womans back. Large but kind eyes framed with thick curling lashes blinked down at the young woman. The djinn gave her a kind smile. The thing that really caught Wisterias attention though was the six large feathered wings that sprouted from the woman's back and the silvery scales that covered the woman's chest and neck.  

 

**_“Hello little singularity from another world… I have been waiting for you.”_ ** The Djinn sang almost in a uplifting voice that reminded one of reed pipes. Wisteria inhaled a startled breath and then coughed when she saw the Djinn laugh quietly.  **_“You have made ripples sense you have arrived. That is not always a bad thing though. You for all that you where unexpected are very appreciated. For over a thousand and some years I have waited for a King or Queen that would truly use me for what I stand for. Now you stand before me and I can see that the wait was worth it. You who have walked into death for people who you did not even like and then protected them still afterwords… I can not say just how grateful I am that you stand before me. However…”_ ** The Djinn stopped and gazed down at the confused Wisteria. She then gave the young woman a sad smile.  **_“However, you must pass one last test for me to take you as my Queen. I warn you it is dangerous and you may not live through it. Do you still want to proceed?”_ ** Wisteria thought for a moment and then nodded in determination. 

 

“Yes, I have not come here only to turn away when things got difficult. I’m not one to run from danger after all.” Wisteria commented and steadied herself. She would see this through. She had to, If she backed away now than she had a rather bad feeling that the world would be worse off for it. Not to mention that Sinbad might just turn out to be the worst thing out there without getting that leache that was attached to him exercised. The Djinn nodded and then looked up to the painted ceiling and then back down. 

 

**_“Let the third and final task begin now. You must get permission to be my welder, and to do that for a moment you must lose your mortal shell. If you do not come back or if you do not get permission than you have failed and you will die. Solomon! Take her to your side!”_ ** The last part the Djinn thundered and Wisteria fell to the floor in a boneless heap her soul having left her body temporarily. Eden looked down at the dark hair that spilled onto the marble floor. 

 

**_“*Sigh* I do hope that she will be the right one. The aberration likes her and will be displeased if she dies.”_ **

 

_ ~~~~~ In The Rukh ~~~~~ _

 

_ Wherever she was she was formless. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing that Wisteria noticed was that a soothing presence was wrapped around her. She inquisitively reached out with her metaphorical hands and poked it. The soothing presence felt like it lit up with amusement and poked back. Then something amazing happened. She was once again in a body or rather a human form once more and she was looking at another human. It was a man, no older than his mid Twenties. The man had long dark blue hair not to dissimilar to hers (It even had that horrible habit of going in any direction that it so chose!) in a long braid that fell down to his ankles. His bright blue eyes sparkled with good humor and he held a tall staff in one hand.  _

 

_ “Hello Wisteria, I am Solomon.” With that sentence everything fell into place. Wisteria hummed and then gave him a radiant smile.  _

 

_ “Hello Solomon! I suppose I have you to thank for living past being drug hear into this world?” The young woman asked tilting her head to the right.  _

 

_ “Yes, If I hadn't helped you the spell that Judal had set off and that er… Portkey was it? Would have ripped you apart. However, I saw an opportunity and took it. If you had not come hear the future would have been very bleak. Sinbad would have been overtaken completely and he would have not even noticed it. The world may have been ended and I could not allow that. So when I saw you I acted and brought you here.” Solomon said glancing over to her. He gave her a sad little smile. “I’m sorry that you can not go back to your home world however.”  _

 

_ Wisteria gave him a small smile and then shook her head. “No It’s alright I was not very happy there anyway. I found a reason to live in this world and I am happy.” She then gave him a stern look. “However that is not the reason I’m here. It is up to you if I can be Eden’s Queen right?” She asked the once King. The dark haired man gave a nod and then walked over to her. He lifted a hand and gently placed two fingers to her forehead and then closed his eyes. Wisteria blinked and then felt him gently prodding her mind. She allowed him access to her head and watched as he went through her memories. Every once in awhile he would stop and play a memory slower, usually the ones about how she acted under pressure and ones about her once friends and her true ones. After a while he pulled back and opened his eyes giving her a hard to discern look. Finally he nodded slowly and began to smile brightly.  _

 

_ “Yes, I think you will do just fine!” He grinned. “I have been waiting for a long time for someone to pass all the requirements that I had and you just passed them!” Solomon looked ecstatic. Wisteria blinked and felt a sweatdrop slide down the back of her head. Just what the hell was he on? Solomon coughed and looked vaguely sheepish. “Sorry! I was just happy that the crisis that is building might be averted.” He suddenly looked serious and then gave her a stern look. “You have to use Eden on the Singularity. If you do not… the outcome of  _ **_That Man_ ** _ coming back will be horrendous. This way when he does eventually come back he has no control over the King that you are so friendly with. Are you absolutely shore that you want to be Eden’s Queen?” Solomon asked. Wisteria gave him a strong nod and then blinked once more when he gently tapped her with the staff that he carried. The man gave her a bright smile and waved. “See you later then!” A tugging sensation consumed her and then Wisteria was gone. Solomon sighed and once more began to turn into Rukh.  _

 

_ “Good luck chosen of God.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~ Eden’s Palace, Dungeon ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria blinked and then groaned as she felt the stiff muscles of her body protest her slight movement. The young womans green eyes widened when a rumble of laughter came from above her. Wisteria shifted slightly and glanced up through her thick blue black bangs. The Djinn Eden was bent slightly over her and had a large smile on her ethereal face. 

 

**_“I See that you have passed young one. And so you are my Queen.”_ ** Eden said waving a hand in a vague motion and releasing a few soft feathers that she had in her hand. Wisteria inhaled and relaxed as the feathers touched her and healed her stiff muscles. The young woman sat up and pulled her legs under her. 

 

“I don't have any spare metal vessels on me though.” Wisteria said stretching lightly with her arms in the air and her back arched. The Djinn gave her a soft laugh and reached down to scoop something up and place it on Wisterias lap. The woman startled slightly and reached down taking the item into her hands. It was a simple long white gold armlet in the shape of a wingless dragon its eyes were chips of jade and it had incredible detail. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered as she stroked the engraved scales on the pretty itme. 

 

**_“It will be my vessel.”_ ** The Djinn said. Wisteria nodded and then stood up and looked around the room one last time taking it in. It was truly an amazing thing to see. 

 

“Well,” She said. “Let's get ready and go!” 

 

_ ~~~~~ Outside The Dungeon, Great Rift ~~~~~ _

 

Yunan came to as a rumbling shook him awake. The blond Magi pushed himself up from his sleeping mat and looked over to the Dungeon with wide green eyes. Or at least where the Dungeon had been. Now there was just a large imprint where it had rested and a young woman standing in front of it her long black hair flowing freely to her hips and her white knee length dress looking distinctly rumpled. It was Wisteria. Yunan gave a soft laugh and picked his things up. He then began to head over to the young woman. The Magi gave her a large smile when he came up to her which Wisteria returned with a tired little smile and held up her left arm showing a dragon armlet with the Djinn’s symbol etched into the head of it. He grinned in earnest now and grabbed her twirling her in a circle. 

 

“You did it!” 

 

“Yes now let me go before I throw up on you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And That’s it! I know I took a while on it but I’m happy with how it turned out! I hope you like it! Anyway Solomon is one of my favorite characters in Magi and I like using him in my stories. I hope this someone can guess just who Eden is. I have given you some hints in the last chapter and in this one. There is only one more Djinn that Wisteria will get and that won't be until later, probably in the Magnostadt Ark. Sinbad looks to be the one Winning right now at forty votes Kouen is slightly behind him with thirty seven. Just as a reminder, The poll ends when I put up chapter twenty. Anyway I hope you like it! Please favorite and review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ermm… *Holds cat up as a shield* Sorry! I have been playing SAO: Lost Song for the last few days and watching One Punch Man along with Hunter X Hunter so I haven't had time or the idea’s necessary to write this! On a good note I will try to update all three of my stories soon. On a bad note I have recently caught my first spring sinus infection. So I’m pretty much drugged up to my gill’s right now. I don’t tend to write all that much when I am dealing with a headache and the one I have had for the last three days is pretty persistent. *hangs head* I am trying to get this out soon so please bear with me! Oh, and I will not abandon any of my stories. I might take a while to update sometimes but I will eventually update.

**Chapter Sixteen: Castle In The Sky**

 

On the island of Sorako in the Isle’s of wind a large palace can be seen sitting on the side of a large mountain. Lush trees and grass surround it when it is in view but rarely are the grounds around it seen. The heavy cloud cover sits just a little below the magnificent wood and stone palace making it seem as though the whole this sits in the air. One person however was not enjoying the scenery. In the palace a large circular room sat with a heavy wood desk covered with mountains of paperwork. Sitting behind the overlarge spillage of paper our heroine of the story sat muttering unpleasant things under her breath as she scanned through the paperwork and signed when she needed to. The dark haired woman sighed and then put down one page picking up the next one. A vain started to throb in Wisteria’s temple as she picked up the two hundredth page of paperwork just for that day. An irritated growl built up in her throat. 

 

“OH COME ON!” A shout came from the room making the cleaning servants all turn and look at the ornate silver and ivory sliding doors leading to the study. Mikan who was lounging on a wood ceiling beam yelped and grabbed onto it when he was almost startled off of it. Shikoen snorted and then glanced back to his own pile of paperwork and sighed in annoyance. She had a point after all the work that they had come home to was ridiculous. When Wisteria had gotten to the island from the dungeon she had been blindsided by a landslide of paperwork that had been waiting for her. Shikoen on the other hand had a five day head start on the absurd amount of documents and various other things that had awaited them. The Queen’s pile however was truly staggering. The young woman was only done with about a forth of it and it had already been three days since she had started. The teen sighed and then thumped his head on the rather thick stack of papers he still had left to finish. It was proving to be a long month ahead. 

 

_ ~~~~~ One Month Latter ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria sighed in delight as she finished signing the last of the horrible paperwork that was left for her to do. Groaning slightly she stretched and popped her back as she rubbed her lower back. Four whole weeks spent behind a desk and the paperwork demon was finally defeated! The young woman ran a hand through her hair and then grimaced when she realised that her hair was oily and unkempt. Well first things first then. A bath was in order! Jade eyes lit in happiness when Wisteria remembered that she had not been able to use her new bathroom yet. It was a true work of art with a large sunken in tub all made out of marble imported from Reim. It had been the one luxury that she had allowed herself. The entire palace she had made otherwise while beautiful and impressive was in a minimalist style and done tastefully. Kinda like the old palaces of Japan now that she thought of it. Hmmm…. That was something to think about… now on to her bath! Wisteria happily skipped down the hallway to her bedroom ignoring Shikoen who just snorted and put his head back on his desk falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

 

_ ~~~~~ Sometime Later, Royal Room’s, Sorako, Fujin Palace ~~~~~ _

 

A happy sigh broke the splashing of water in Wisteria’s bathroom as she sunk down into the steaming water. A light smell of lavender and wisteria blooms filled the room. The young woman enjoying her bath contentedly humming as she soaked up the soothing scent of the bath and the warm water. Her long dark blue hair was piled high on her head in a sloppy knot of wet strands and her brilliant green eyes were closed in pleasure. This was her first real bath in the rather enormous tub that she had been salivating over since she had first seen it. As the young queen relaxed in her bath she allowed her mind to drift off into let's say, deeper waters. Now Wisteria would admit that she was indeed a rather hot blooded woman. She just never showed it beyond the flirting that she would do occasionally. So even she liked to have, shall we say some alone time. Her bath time was usually when she would get this ‘Alone Time’ and she had not had it for some weeks now. Wisteria was rather surprised that she did not die from sheer tension. Just when she had truly started to lose herself in the.. Er… rather steamy vision dancing in her mind a sharp yelp rang out along with a splash. Shocked green eyes popped open only to be greeted by a most unwelcome sight. 

 

It was Yunan, soaking wet and… In. Her. Bath.

 

While her hand was still somewhere best not described.

 

“!?” A scream rang out. 

 

“Huh?! Oh, Wisteria… GAH!” 

 

…. He deserved everything he got…. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Later, Wisteria’s Sitting Room ~~~~~ _

 

The blond Magi was still having a problem meeting the gaze of the irritated woman who’s bath he had landed in. though that might have something to do with the rather large bruise that covered his right cheek bone. Wisteria for her part was flushed and desperately trying to forget that the man just caught her with her hands down her pants…. Quite literally… 

 

“ **SO,** ” She exclaimed in a slightly belligerent tone as she clutched her silk robe to herself. Her face was set into a parody of a smile that showed all of her teeth. “Just what did you need that was so important that you landed right. in. my. Bath?” The young woman bit out. Yunan flushed and glanced back up at her turning an even brighter shade of red when he met her gaze. 

 

“Uh… W-Well…” The blond Magi stuttered and stumbled slightly over his words. “Y-You see… U-Um… Sinbad is heading over to Balbadd in a week and you need to be there!” The male finally managed to get out in a rush. Wisteria’s face blanked for a moment before it darkened into a thunderous glare. The next time she spoke venom coated her words. 

 

“So you pop into my BATH to tell me that I need to meet up with the King. You couldn't have waited oh, an hour or so and then told me!” Wisteria hissed out. Yunan flinched and then his face tightened into a small frown and he glowered right back. His own green eyes flashing with a hint of temper. 

 

“I Did Not Know!” He hissed back at her standing from the seat next to the window that he had been sitting in. The Magi stalked up to her for once allowing his temper to show on his face. “I was in a bit of a hurry when I teleported hear! I was not even quite sure where I would land only that it would be within a few feet of you!” The blond man was standing directly in front of the young woman now not even a foot of space between them. Both scowled at each other and growled. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Yunan was about to turn away and go blow off some steam until he cooled down a bit slid on a particular patch of shiny wood floor and slid. Right into Wisteria… who was only wearing her robe. 

 

It shouldn’t be such a surprise that they landed in a compromising position. Yunan landed on top of the young woman who was now sprawled out on her highly polished cherry wood floor. Dark blue black hair mixed with still damp strands of silvery blond as the two froze. Wisteria flushed and forgot how to breath when she felt the man on top of her move slightly and disconnect there lips. Yunan was just as flushed as his eyes fell on the woman below him. She was breathing erratically which made her chest heave and drew his attention to it. The male’s face flushed darker as he took in the bright blush and creamy skin that was exposed. Her robe had fallen open slightly and Yunan who had been wearing a borrowed robe of emerald silk had been pressed against that when he had fallen onto the woman. Green eyes met and the Magi opened his mouth to say something when the door to Wisteria’s rooms slid open. 

 

Mikan who had come to visit Wisteria walked in and froze. The fanalis child took in the sight of his Nee-chan on the floor with the Magi pest draped over her and then snarled at the man. Yunan took one look at the child and then bolted out of the closest window. That was probably a good idea on his part as the boy child took off after him tearing through the room and following the man out the window. Wisteria blinked and then huffed covering her eyes with her arm. That had been… something else. A thought struck the woman and she bolted upright.

 

“Hey! That was my first real Kiss! That bastard!” 

 

_ ~~~~~ The Kumoko Harbor, Main Island Of Sorako, A Week Later ~~~~~  _

 

On a ship just departing from the bay the Queen of Sorako waved at the people of her new kingdom as she sailed away for the first time. It was definitely an odd experience. Though considering that most of her people were former slaves and others fleeing from Kou perhaps they were just a little more exuberant than normal when they finally got a ruler who actually cared about there people. The young Queen felt her lips quirk up into a half smile as she saw the people gathered at the dock wave back and wish her a safe trip. She now had over two thousand grown adult citizens and almost double that in children and teens. So the whole populace was about six thousand which was not all that much truth be told. Hell Sindria had almost three times that and was slightly smaller than Sorako. Giving a thoughtful hum Wisteria looked up to her palace and smiled softly. From this angle it looked like the whole palace and garden was floating in the sky with the mountains being obscured by the fog and low clouds. It was truly one of the most wondrous things she had ever seen. 

 

“It really is impressive.” A quiet voice stated from behind her. She glanced back and saw Shikoen looking at the large palace with a fond look in his eyes and a hint of awe. He looked over to her. “The Reim Empire really went above and beyond…. It makes me wonder…” The half breed said flicking a strand of blood red hair out of his eyes. Gold yellow eyes narrowed. “Just what do they need from you that badly?” Wisteria hummed and closed her eyes. 

 

“Truly… I believe that they are keeping me in reserve, so to speak.” The former witch said tugging on an errant strand of hair. Her bright eyes darkened and narrowed. “Something is building on the horizon and they need an ace in the hole. I don't know if it is Sindria or Kou that has their hackles razed but I’m guessing that it’s Kou… or perhaps…” She traild off remembering that there was one other Kingdom that would make the Lady Magi of Reim so paranoid. ‘Food for thought…’ she pushed it back into the dark recess of her mind and then closed her eyes, she had other things to worry about. Such as meetinging a certain King once more. 

 

“Excited to see the Womanizing King?” 

 

Wisteria growled and aimed a punch at the tall teens side. He sidestepped. 

 

“Or perhaps you have fallen for that airheaded twit of a Magi?” 

 

“GACK!” She choked and then started to chase the teen around the ship. Mikan just watched in confusion as the woman shouted threats and made vaguely disturbing ripping motions with her hands as she scrambled after the cackling teen. The Fanalis huffed and then latched on to the mast once more. He truly despised ships or boats of any kind. 

 

Unfortunately a storm cloud hung just out of sight for them. After all nothing comes cheap. Wisteria at least, should have remembered that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo Sorry for the long wait! I got stuck about halfway through and it took me three and a half days to finish this! I hope you liked the little bit of fanservice I put in there! No, It’s not a final pairing but I just wanted to do something fun with Yunan. He is one of the least shown characters but contributes to a whole hell of a lot of the Magi world. It kinda makes me sad. Anywho~ I hope you liked it and I will try to update sooner next time! We are getting to the Balbadd arc now so things will speed up just a little bit. Anyway thank you for reading and please favorite and review! 
> 
> Ps, To the random reviewer that told me about my wording mix up. I know, but my autocheck sometimes will not pick it up and I have dyslexia. Try reading my cursive. I give my mother headaches when I write the shopping list. I also blame my school who told my mother and I quote ‘That’s why we have spell check now.’ yah, I was not impressed either. So, Thank you for telling me but other than check this four times rather than just three, There is not much I can do. Sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the rather long pause in between the updates but first my birthday came up which was followed by the usual depression and then I came down with a severe headache for three whole days, from being in NY City. No offence to anyone who lives there but I just can't stand the pollution and my sinuses hate me every time I go into a big city. Now here is some news, first I do not have a beta for this story that can read it as the only person who applied was 17 and quite frankly I did not want to get kicked off the sight for someone reading something that was rated 18 +. Good news is that I have a beta for my other story. TT-TT Sorry. That being said I will not write the actual chapter seventeen until I get a beta. This is going to be another couple of outtakes from the story. I hope you like it.

**Omake: Pure** **_Luna_ ** **cy**

 

_ ~~~~~ Earth, The Rookery, Ottery St Catchpole ~~~~~ _

 

A pale blond woman sat smiling as she flipped through a photo book filled with pictures of her friends from her Hogwarts years. Her wide gray eyes shining a bit sadly as she took in the picture of a young woman holding a baby and smiling brightly at the camera. The black haired woman waving every now and then as she tickled the small blond child she held. It was a photo of her best friend and her godchild Victoire Weasley it had been taken not a week before her disappearance that had been labeled a homicide. Luna being what she was knew that Wisteria was alive but had kept her silence as she knew that the older girl was better off where she was. Sighing the blond closed the book and glanced out the window towards the setting sun. As the last rays of sunlight hit the window pane a vision hit and her silvery eyes slid out of focus. 

 

_ “.... I’m not quite sure just what you're insinuating,” A woman's voice purred carrying an undertone of warning. “But you best think just a little bit more carefully before you voice any dramatics. Surely one of your station knows how some things might be interpreted.” The young woman's eyes looked like frozen emeralds as she stared up at the tall man blocking her passage in an ornately decorated wood hallway. The man’s deep red hair shone a crimson shade as he leaned down and slid a hand over the woman’s shoulder. The male had a sharp face with a wicked smile and a goatee. His red gaze lingered on the small womans fair face. His smile widened as she hissed out a warning as his hand trailed down her shoulder and onto her back sliding down to her slim waist. He leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear and spoke.  _

 

_ “Well dear Wind Queen I have heard some interesting rumors of someone matching your description helping out some rebels in Balbadd. You wouldn't know why I received something like that perchance?” His own voice was low and soft, barely audible. The woman stiffened and opened her mouth to reply when she was yanked back from the man and slammed into a hard chest. A man stood behind her holding her closely as he glared at the other with gleaming gold eyes that held a sharp warning. Purple hair draped over one shoulder as he slid his arm around the tiny woman more securely. The red headed man stood up and lost his smile at the sight.  _

 

_ “King Sinbad, How… Nice... to see you.”  _

 

Silver eyes blinked as the scene changed. 

 

_ A dark room came into focus but the limited amount of moonlight still blurred the image. A large four post bed sat in the center of the room with the moonlight sliding through the rice paper that served as doors. Two forms lay in the large bed. One a young woman with long blue black locks spilling across her frame and the bed making a dark halo. The other was an older man with tan skin and equally long hair that was held in a long tail. The two looked peaceful as they lay next to each other. The man suddenly huffed and cracked an eye open glancing at the woman lying next to him. A small smile slid across his face as he opened both eyes and took in the girls sleep laxed face. He raised a hand up and brushed some of her bangs out of her face, his hand sliding down her side after doing so. Gold eyes slid across her moon pale skin and lingered on the slight opening of her sleeping gown. He sighed and slid her closer smiling brighter as she moaned faintly and then burrowed herself into his chest. The man closed his eyes and sank back into sleep muttering as he did so.  _

 

_ “Just what am I going to do with you?” _

 

Luna blinked once more as a last vision came to her.

 

_ A rather paranoid looking man sat in a small dark room jumping at every little sound. His long black hair was twisted up in knots and his bright ruby eyes were outlined with dark bruises dew to lack of sleep. He looked rather like a racoon. He twitched as a thump of someone setting something down in the next room echoed around the empty storage room. The tall man breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened and sat back against the wall. Just as he was relaxing a loud crack sounded through the room. His eyes shot open. Right as the floor beneath him cracked completely and dumped him through it.  _

 

_ “Not Agaaaaaain!” echoed ominously as he fell.  _

 

Luna flinched slightly as the vision ended. 

 

“Oh my, It looks like Wisteria found the Dire Misfortune curse…. I wonder what he did to make her so angry?” The blond just closed her eyes and tilted her head scratching the back of it. “Oh well, it’s not my problem!” she stated cheerfully and then gave a perverted giggle. “I do wonder just how many men Wisteria attracted though. She  _ is _ a bit dense about that kinda thing. Then again that hot older man was very blatant about it…. Hmmmm, I wish I could see that courtship!” 

 

**Omake 2: What If Wisteria Had Stayed With Yunan? * ( This was actually in the first draft of the story. I discarded it after I could not make it work.** **Some** **A lot, of things are different from the actual story. )**

 

In the center of the…. No wait wrong story, In the Great Rift the wandering Magi known as Yunan had long since made home stood a house. In that house lived a woman, better known as Wisteria Potter to those who knew her from her old world. About a year ago she had appeared in this world dew to an accident or rather attempted homicide if she was to be truthful about it. Yunan was the one who she had fallen on as she appeared in the new world of hers and he was also the one to take her in. Let's see how that’s going. 

 

In the main room the young woman herself sat humming as she weaved some string into a sash that had been coming unraveled. Wisterias long blue black hair hung down her back in loose waves and gleamed a deep blue color in the candle light. Her light emerald eyes shined with a happy light as her lips quirked in a small grin as a yelp came from the kitchen. The young woman repressed a giggle as low cursing came from the other room. She glanced up when light footfalls came into the room. Yunan came into the room looking distinctly ruffled. His long blond hair was halfway out of his braid and his clothes didn't look like they had fared any better. He had what looked like flower and some kind of spices stuck to both his cloths and his skin. The blond Magi was also carrying a tray of bread and what seemed to be stew. Wisteria finally let out a small laugh at the look of pure exasperation on the man's face. 

 

“Did you have fun cooking?” She asked as her laughter died out. The tall but rather childish man pouted at her and set the tray down next to her on the table and flopped gracefully down onto floor beside her. 

 

“Errr… Not to sure about the taste… but it’s done.” Yunan said as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit sheepish. The young woman just gave him a soft smile and set her work down to take a taste of the stew. The blond Magi watched with a slightly worried face as Wisteria siped at the spoonful that she had just grabbed. She hummed and then smiled faintly as she sat down the spoon. 

 

“It’s just a little bit too spicy but otherwise it’s good!” The Ex-Witch praised as she smiled. The man smiled back and let out a relieved sigh. He had been quite worried about this attempt as it was his fifth try at that particular recipe. She giggled as he gave her a proud smile. The woman had been attempting to teach the Magi how to cook so that he did not have to rely on his magic so much to make simple and easy meals. After all soon she would probably be unable to stand long enough to be able to cook for the both of them. The young woman’s smile softened and she allowed her hand to slide down to her lower stomach that was ever so slightly swollen. Movement next to her made her glance up to see her friend and as of a few months ago lover lean against her and place his hand over hers. The blond male smiled softly as well as he closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of her head. 

 

Wisteria closed hers as well and smiled brightly. This was her happy ending. 

 

**Omake 3: What if Reim made Wisteria marry someone for her little Islands?**

 

Wisteria sighed as she read the documents that she had found in her bag as she sat on the ship approaching Sindria. After some interrogation by the man that she had drunk under the table sometime ago she had time to actually read the documents supplied by the Lady Magi. She had gotten through all of them only to find the conditions that she had to abide by if she was to keep the Islands. The first two were not all that bad all things considered. Give them first pick of the trading and always come to their aid if needed. The last condition though…. Yah, that was giving her some problems. She sighed once more and glanced down with a grimace as she read the last few lines of the concessions that she had to make. 

 

_ In lieu of the land granted to one Wisteria Dungeon Conqueror and Queen candidate to the Magi Yunan three Concessions must be made.  _

 

_ First, The Wind Isles will always come to the aid of Reim as it’s sister kingdom.  _

 

_ Second, Reim will have first choice of triads of the first season.   _

 

_ Third and Final, One Wisteria Queen of the Wind Isles will marry Muu Alexius King Candidate of The Lady Magi Scheherazade of Reim. Their children will rule after the Queen deems them ready.  _

 

_ These terms are non negotiable.  _

 

_ ~ Signed, Nero Ambridge scribe to the King.   _

 

_ ~ Sighed, Magi Scheherazade of Reim.  _

 

_ ~ Sighed, Muu Alexius.  _

 

Wisteria closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The thing was, if she did not take this offer than she would make too many enemies that she really did not want. That and for all that this was hard on  _ her _ personally, it was a great offer. She cracked her bright green eyes open and exhaled. Muu was not a bad man. In fact he was a rather good one. The only problem she had with it was that he had not once shown much of an interest in her as a woman. A battle partner shure but as a mature female, not once. He obviously knew about this and even agreed to it though. The young woman groaned and raised a hand to her aching head. This was  _ so _ not how she wanted to get married to someone! 

 

Little did she know that he actually volunteered himself after his Lady Magi had asked if one of the Fanalis Corps might be interested in the young Queen. After all he was attracted to strong women and Wisteria had stumbled upon how to use her own Magoi to strengthen her body to fight bigger and tougher opponents almost instinctively. While she was a bit younger than he liked his women she made up for it in strength and wisdom. It of course did help that she was rather beautiful. Oh, he had seen more physically beautiful women that was true but she was more well,  _ real  _ than the cold and quite frankly overdone ones that he had come across. 

 

And so the course of fate changed once more. Wisteria would also gather some rather loyal Attack Dog… I mean in laws soon after marrying the leader of the Fanalis corps in the form of said corps. Just don't say anything bad about either royal and they won’t rearrange your face. Ask King Sinbad or Prince Kouen if you must. Both made that mistake only once, the following beating was talked about for years after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s it for this chapter. Now the next time I post I will hopefully have a beta for the er… Steamy parts. I want it to actually be good and not throw people off halfway through because I messed up a word or something. By the way the * was actually to let you know that this might become a one shot sometime or another later on. It was again, actually how I wanted to go from the start but I got stuck on just why she would stay in the rift and not go exploring. I have sense come up with a solution and if enough people ask I may just start on that one shot soon. I hope you liked it and please favorite and review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Dreaming Of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome to all once again. I am deeply sorry it took so long to write this, but I have had the worst luck with my muse for the last few months. I have had a page of this written for a month and then I just could not find it in me to write anymore because it came out wrong and it quite frankly did not flow right. Now I have written at least three new stories if you are interested, two Magi ones and a Nura: Rise of the Yokai clan one. Please check them out if you would. Now on to the story. 
> 
> PS: Please forgive the misspellings, I still do not have a beta for this story.

A slight breeze flowed into the gently rocking room from a slightly cracked window where Wisteria sat reading through some of her paperwork that she had brought with her. The young woman huffed slightly as a strand of blue-black hair slid out of her low tail and into her line of sight. Brushing it back she straightened in her chair and raised her arms, cracking her back loudly. A low moan escaped her as she did so. The poor woman had been up to her eyeballs in paperwork that Shikoen had deemed ‘Too Important To Wait Until We Get Back’ for most of the trip so far. A heavy sigh came from the Dungeon Conqueror as she glanced out of the small circular window taking in the sight of the waves and the blue expanse of the sky beyond them. Her emerald eyes glazed slightly in thought as she stared out at the sea. 

 

_ ‘It’s been almost two weeks now, we should be at Balbadd soon. I wonder just how bad the situation really is there. The reports that I have been getting second hand from Myron are bad enough on their own.’  _ Wisteria sighed once more before she shook her head slightly and stood up. She had finished her paperwork for today and was in the mood to lay down and take a good long nap after reading through at least a hundred pages of dull paperwork. Brushing off her long mint green dress she walked over to her bed and grabbed her sleeping gown. Best to not wrinkle her official dress. Sliding out of her clothing Wisteria was hit with the realization that when she met up with Sinbad he might want an answer to his question. She cursed softly and then pulled the nightdress over her head settling it about her shoulders and letting it fall to her knees. 

 

Closing her eyes for a moment she inhaled and then exhaled slowly. The stress left with the breath. Opening her eyes once more she decided to think about it later. Wisteria climbed into her bed and then laid down under a light blanket as they were still in tropical water and it was rather warm out. As she closed her eyes a whimsical question entered into her mind. 

 

Would it be so bad if she said yes? 

 

_ ~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~ _

 

_ ….. It was hot, burning really. Wisteria panted slightly as she tried desperately to cool her body down. A low moan came from her throat as the silky cool cotton covers of her bed slid against her overheated skin. Her cream-colored cheeks burned bright pink with a high flush as her emerald eyes cracked open to glance above her.  A hazy room filled her glazed over vision and she was barely able to make out the high cathedral-like ceiling before something else caught her attention.  _

 

_ A hand burned a path from her knee up to her hip where it slid to a stop and squeezed gently. A gasp tore through her throat as she fought the fog of lust that was consuming her and glanced down inhaling sharply as gold eyes gleamed in the moonlit chamber. Dark purple hair shone almost black in the sparsely lit room. The man wore nothing but a smirk as far as she could tell though with her half hazed vision she could be wrong.  _

 

_ A sudden shift and the man hovered over her, his smirk growing as she shuddered with shear want sliding up and down her spine. Wisteria hummed deep in her throat as he leaned down and gently kissed her at first before taking her whole mouth in a searing kiss. A growl of pleasure came from the man as her hips involuntarily slid against his in a jerky movement. A large hand buried itself in her sweat-slicked hair as the one around her hip slid down to the mattress to give the man leverage to hold himself up. He pressed himself closer to her and then…. _

 

***BANG!***

 

Wisteria shot out of bed gasping and flushed as someone hammered on her door. Flushing deeper she glanced around the room and at her mussed bed. Just as another hard knock came from the door she called out.

 

“Hang on one moment!” and hopped out of her bed sliding on a robe hanging on a hook made into the wall. Making her way quickly to the door she paused just before she opened it and steadied her breathing trying to cool her body temperature down. As her flush died on her cheeks the young woman opened her door slightly and peeked out of the crack. An older man in a sailor's uniform stood outside her door. 

 

“Yes?” Wisteria asked in a polite tone. The gray-haired man gave her a bow and a bright smile. 

 

“We are just outside the port of Balbadd M’lady Queen. We should arrive in an hour or so depending on the tide. The boy, Mikan told us that you would want to be informed.” The young queen gave the man a gentle smile and then thanked him before closing her door. Sighing deeply she leaned against the hardwood before she shook her head and pushed herself ford. She needed to get ready. 

 

Wisteria quickly set about getting dressed into her regula. The mint green dress was slid on and the overdress of an almost white green was put over that covering her shoulders and arms in a soft off-white silk. Her chest was mostly left uncovered except for her important bits as she hated the thought of sweating in the damp heat that was almost guaranteed. That was about the only place where she sweated in any true amount anyway. After settling her clothes she brushed through her hair quickly and settled it into a low tail clipped with a silver and gold clasp just below her skull. She then slid on her metal vessels checking each one as she did so making completely sure that no parts of them were scratched or dented. Wisteria smiled faintly as she brushed a hand over Eden’s armlet, she had not forgotten the words that the dragon had spoken. Her smile faded just a little, for nor had she forgotten what Solomon had spoken. She sighed softly and closed her eyes for just a moment, getting herself under control. Letting her regulated breathing subdue her worries the young woman's green eyes opened and she nodded, it was time for her to head up top to the deck now anyways. 

 

As she headed out of her room Wisteria paused and tried to remember if Mikan had taken his daily classes yet and frowned when she remembered that Shikoen had decided to start teaching him so that she could get more work done. The young woman pouted slightly and continued out of the room. Closing the door she glanced around seeing that the corridor was empty and quickly charged the door with just a little of her Magoi, this made sure that no one could enter the room without her knowledge and with the paperwork in there it was a good idea. 

 

After making sure that her room was secure Wisteria headed up to the deck stopping only twice to let people by in the crowded stairwell. 

 

The Queen inhaled deeply as she stepped out into the open deck giving a happy little hum of appreciation for the fresh smell of the ocean air. Something was just so nice about being able to breathe in air that was not polluted with city grime. She had found that as she traveled she had developed a greater appreciation for clean air. After enjoying the sweet-smelling ocean air for a moment Wisteria took a look around the deck spotting Shikoen and Mikan standing at the bow of the ship and looking towards the rather large landmass that was just becoming visible in front of them. 

 

“Quite the city for such a large desert region is it not?” Wisteria asked as she walked up to the two redheads making them both twitch slightly, they had not heard her walk up with all the shouting going on in between the sailors and captain. Mikan turned first and launched himself at her wrapping himself around her waist and bristling slightly when the shouting got to be a bit too much for him. 

 

Wisteria patted the boy on the head gently knowing that he hated being on the water and the loud noises were not helping much. Shikoen blinked and then turned back to look at her for a moment before sighing lightly to himself. The boy was going to have to get used to all the hustle and bustle of being on a ship, they lived on an island chain for Solomon's sake, if he couldn't get used to it they were all in trouble. The two older teens shared a look before they turned and watched the landmass draw closer. 

 

“Hmph, I suppose,” Shikoen said as he took a long glance at the city, sharp eyes catching the rundown portions of it quickly. “Looks like the reports were a bit downplayed, however. Hell, it looks like a good three-fourths of the city is falling apart even from hear.” He muttered only loud enough for the other two to hear. 

 

Wisteria gave a small nod and took a long look at the dismal part of the city, some portions of it looked to be burned out. She frowned. How could any King or Queen for that matter just let that kind of thing happen? It did not just crop up overnight. It looked to be something that happened over quite a few years at that. Giving a little hum of thought out loud Wisteria glanced about and spotted a young man of perhaps twenty-four working on some rigging not too far from them. Perfect. 

 

“Excuse me,” She asked politely making the man glance up and then do a retake when he saw who was speaking to him. His large dark eyes looked rather like a deer caught in the gaze of a predator. He looked around and then pointed at himself questioningly. The young queen nodded. “Yes you, Do you happen to know just what happened here? I can see things that point to rioting and I admit that worries me a bit.” The Sailor blinked and then glanced over at the approaching city before he frowned and looked back at her. 

 

“Begging your pardon Lady Queen, but you don't know?” His voice was strong but held a touch of unease. She shook her head slightly. He grimaced and pushed back a strand of brown hair that escaped his stubby ponytail. “Er… well, about four years ago the previous King of Balbadd died of what I assume was of old age. He was hitting seventy I think, but anyway, after he died his oldest son took over. That’s when things started to go wrong. You see, after a month or two of his ascension, he started something of a trade agreement or something of that sort with Kou. They allowed him to borrow a lot of money apparently and after a while started to take things as concessions for allowing him to borrow more. This made him raise the taxes so high that no one could pay them and still eat if one were not a noble or merchant. It’s gotten so bad recently that riots have started and more and more people die of starvation. I don’t like coming here anymore… It’s just too horrible to see…” The man taled off as he looked towards the City. 

 

Wisteria who had steadily been getting angrier the more she heard exhaled sharply and gave the city a considering look. A lot of poor huh…. She could work with that. Pushing the idea to the back of her mind so that she could think about it more latter the young Queen gave the man a soft smile and a nod.

 

“Thank you, I had heard some things but truly I had no idea that it was this bad….” Her voice came out soft but it held an edge of steel to it making it clear that she did not like what she was seeing. The man flushed and bowed deeply muttering a welcome and then went back to work. 

 

Shikoen who had been silent during the explanation huffed and looked thoughtful as he scanned the rundown parts of the city, sharp golden eyes taking in the landmarks and waterways in a single glance. He then flexed his fingers and wove them together as he leaned against the railing pushing his hands under his chin and his elbows on the wood. 

 

“You, are going to cause so much trouble here, I just know it.” He muttered glancing at his Queen who looked nonapologetic and closed his eyes in thought. He sighed and opened them once more gaze falling more acutely on the wealthier parts this time. “If you are going to do what I think you are going to do, And I know you well enough by now to guess what you have planned don't deny it. Then we are going to have to be incredibly careful, you may not like Kou but we cannot risk all-out war right now. We have no military to speak of as of right now and only two other countries as allies. So toe whatever line you are standing on very carefully, understand My Lady Queen?” His sharp eyes fell on the young woman once more, taking in the stubborn set of her jaw and the calculating look in her jade eyes before looking back to the approaching land. 

 

Wisteria for her part took in her adviser's words and gazed out at the decrepit city in thought. She would not let the children at least suffer if she could help it, and she could. She just needed a tiny opening, just a small one she did after all need some more silk workers….

 

Mikan meanwhile just took in his big sisters sent not giving much thought to what was going to happen when they eventually made landfall. He trusted his Queen to make the right choices and for all that he was a child still, he knew that Wisteria would power thew anything in her way, by hook or crook if she had to. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Port of Balbadd, High Noon. ~~~~~ _

 

Wisteria sighed silently in annoyance as yet another dock worker sputtered and generally tried to be unhelpful as the captain of the ship  _ Leviathan  _ tried to pay the docking cost. From what she understood not only had the price changes but also the permits for it as well. Something about the new regulation, Kou regulation probably, being passed just a few days earlier. After another rude comment, she finally had enough and stepped down the gangplank swiftly making her way over to the two. The dock worker looked to have unhinged his jaw as she stepped up to the captain. 

 

“Captain Amrit just what sort of problem are we having?” She asked pleasantly with a serene smile on her face belying her annoyance at the inconvenience. It was not his fault after all. His usual kindly weathered face was set in a mask of irritation that melted into a sheepish look when he noted her. He bowed swiftly and rose once more giving the gaping man beside him a loaded look of extreme dislike. 

 

“Sorry My Grace, It seems like a bit of legislation has passed recently that states that one must have a docking permit backed by Kou, even if one is not a trading vessel.” he sounded rather like a fog horn from her old world going off as he spoke belaying his usually kind and rather slim appearance. She nodded and then looked at the man who finally looked to have rebooted his brain. 

 

“If I may, Just what kind of permit and if said vessel is carrying a new Royal what needs to be done then?” Wisteria asked as she waved at herself. The man, or boy rather she noted, he was younger than her gaped and then snapped his mouth shut. 

 

“I-I have to get my superior…. Er… My Lady…” The boy stuttered before running off at a dead sprint to a small little building that looked, Like most of the city, to have seen better days. He barged in and then slammed the door shut behind him. The young woman exchanged a glance with her Captain and both gave a slight chuckle at the boy’s fluster. 

 

Several moments later another man stepped out and quickly headed over looking weary and somewhat resigned. This man was maybe forty or forty-five and looked to be going gray along his temples but held himself as one two times his age would. He stopped in front of the two and bowed lowly. 

 

“I am deeply sorry for Alcie’s delay in fetching me and hindrance in getting everything sorted out, he has delusions above his station.” He spoke without coming out of his bow making Wisteria frown slightly. That could not be good for his back at his age. 

 

“That’s quite alright as long as we get everything cleared up soon, I am afraid I have been held up a little too long as someone is waiting for me in town.” Wisteria waved off the apology. “And please stand up that can not be good for you at your age.” She started seeing that the man was still bowing. He looked a bit startled before he stood slowly, his back cracking loudly as he straightened. 

 

“T-Thank you, My Lady, N-Now as far as I know any Royalty is allowed to dock so long as the palace is informed of the arrival. If you wish I will do that now.” The elder man stated glancing at the young woman in shock as she just gave a slight tilt of her head and crossed her arms. 

 

“That’s fine. Please inform the King that Queen Wisteria of Sorako is here to speak to him concerning some things of great importance if you would. Also tell him that there is no hurry and I will wait at the hotel near the palace until he has time to see me, as I have arrived without announcement beforehand.” She was only half surprised that it came out regally, maybe she was finally getting the hang of using that tone of voice. The man gave a short nod before he motioned for the workers to start tieing the lines to the port. 

 

Wisteria meanwhile just let out a barely audible sigh and glanced up at the sun, eyeing its position in the sky. Sinbad was supposed to arrive later that day and she needed to get to the hotel soon so that she could get a word in with Ja’far before he arrived. Her eyes darkened slightly as the wind blew a bit of cloud in front of the sun casting a shadow along the sea. After all only he could confirm what she and Yunan suspected. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Two Hours Later, Grand Hotel, Central Balbadd ~~~~~ _

 

The young Queen of Sorako felt her brow twitch in irritation as she once more held Mikan back from vivisecting some particularly irritating Nobles that littered the inside of the Grand Hotel. The Fanalis had better hearing than her and quite frankly giving the leering looks on some of the men’s faces she was not quite sure that she wanted to know what they were whispering to each other. Hell, what she could hear was making her consider ‘Accidentally’ letting the boy go. The blood might just go nicely with all the extravagant gold and marble actually. 

 

Shikoen was just giving everyone who looked at them a bored look that masked his annoyance with most of the human race right then. Really, he knew that the Little Queen looked quite pretty but he did not need to know just what half the men wanted to do with her. Or to her, he felt a tiny bit of himself hope that Wisteria just let Mikan at them when he heard a specific individual mutter a fantasy to his friends. 

 

She was just seriously considering letting the boy go when thankfully their savior appeared, or rather it was a harassed looking Ja’far who scowled at the lecherous nobles around them. The small male’s sharp gray eyes made most turn pale and make a quick getaway while the others just turned and changed the subject. 

 

“Sorry, I just now was told that you had arrived.” The blond male said as he came to a stop in front of the Trio. Wisteria waved him off.

 

“It’s alright. We have been having quite a hard time ourselves so no worries.” She gave the man a slightly frazzled look and finally let go of the child who had settled down significantly. He made a face that stated he knew exactly how that felt and then motioned to the elegant stairway leading up to the second level. 

 

“The room’s are up on the second floor, quite close to our set of rooms. We can talk more there.” Ja’far gave her a look then, he was truly curious about why she had felt the need to talk to his King so soon after leaving Sindria. Sinbad had been curious as well but pleased when he had got her message asking to meet in Balbadd. He frowned when she gave him a long hooded look and then nodded her head. 

 

“Yes, I believe we do need to speak before King Sinbad arrives…. Something has come up and I need some information that I believe you have.” The young woman kept her voice low only allowing it to carry to the three around her before tilting her head up to the overdone staircase. 

 

He definitely wanted to know just what she had learned, whatever it was. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Second Floor, Third Room, Grand Hotel, City of Balbadd ~~~~~ _

 

“- What you need to understand is that where I am from a… Well, I suppose you could call him evil, man rose to power some thirty years ago. He was decidedly hard to kill, seeming to be almost immortal to those who opposed him. Long story short, is that my parents where one of those who opposed him. It was around eighteen years ago a prophecy was made.” Wisteria clinched her hands around a glass of wine that she had procured before she began her explanations. The four men in the room could see that just speaking about this was hard on the woman so they remained silent the youngest leaning against her in support and getting a tiny smile for his efforts. “It stated that a child was to be born to those who thrice defied him and that child would be powerful enough to stop him, sufficient to say he went on a rampage. There's more to the prophecy but I don't wish to repeat all of it at this time. At any rate, I was born as the seventh month dies to parents that defied him three times and lived. From that day on I was a target, my parents went into hiding but that did not help all that much and only delayed the inevitable.” She inhaled and closed her eyes.

 

“I was one when he found and murdered them, I can still hear my mother begging for my life.” She whispered softly clenching her hands so tight that she almost broke the glass that she held. The two members of her household flinched in horror while Ja’far narrowed his eyes wondering how in the world she remembered things from that long ago. The older Fanalis in the room shifted slightly remembering his own parents screams as they tried to protect him. “There is… a demon, I suppose with the power to suck out your soul. They feed first however on your suffering, making one remember everything horrific that ever happened to them. They liked me quite a lot.” She smiled bitterly at that and opened her eyes. 

 

“But I’m getting off topic, anyway it was only later that I found out that I survived when I shouldn't have and that made me a  _ celebrity _ along with my father's titles that I inherited.” Wisteria spat out the word Celebrity like it was a curse and quickly took a long draft of the wine that she still held. “We, My friends and I, I mean latter would find out that the only reason I lived that night was that of my mother. I still do not know exactly what she did but whatever magic she invoked utterly obliterated his body the second he tried to kill me. However….” The young Queen paused and looked at the two who served the King. “He left a little something behind that day,” Ja’far felt himself stiffen when she gazed at him specifically. “Though later It was removed he left a piece of his soul lodged in this scar.” pushing back some of her bangs a then faded scar the shape of a lightning bolt was revealed. 

 

“Now I never quite forgotten the feeling of the taint that was so intertwined with my own Magoi, so my question is, why does it feel like something is sticking to your King's own like a leach?” The former assassin when pale and then shook his head. 

 

“What proof….” He trailed off when she glared at him. 

 

“I have spoken to The Magi Yunan. We both felt something off with King Sinbad’s Magoi like something was trying desperately to corrupt him. I will commend him for keeping it from consuming him.” She let go of her bangs and stared hard at the two generals of Sindria. “But if left unchecked he won't even realize when he starts to fall. When suddenly things that seemed to be so horrifying to use against an ally won't seem so bad. When he will look into a mirror and not realize who he is anymore and will just become an extension to whoever it is that that taint belongs to.” She put down her glass and stood up, untangling herself from Mikan. Wisteria walked over to the window and looked out to the ocean. 

 

“I want you to speak with him, hell tell him everything. The only thing I need however is to know just how he got that taint. If he got it by choice…. There is not much I can do about it.” Wisteria explained as she watched the sun crest the sky. “If however, he was cursed…..” She trailed off. Just about everyone jumped when a deep voice spoke up. 

 

“It was a curse.” She glanced back to see that Masrur had been the one who had spoken. His deep red eyes watched her with a surprising intensity. Ja’far looked like he was going to protest speaking about it but then just sighed. 

 

“I’ll have to ask Sinbad about explaining everything but I will say this,” The shorter man stated with a sharp tone. “He would have never willingly done what he did under that Curse.” 

 

The Sorako Queen nodded and looked back outside. 

 

“That’s fine. I just…” She trailed off and seemed to be gathering her thoughts. “I have to look after my people first. My personal feeling aside.” The young woman finished in a subdued tone. Ja’far understood. As a Queen, she had to do right by her people even if she personally would suffer. 

 

“Very well. I will tell him, He will wish to talk to you afterward.” The blond stated leadingly. She made an accepting noise but did not turn around. Ja’far sighed and motioned to Masrur walking out after the other left. He stopped as soon as he was in the private suite of rooms reserved for his king and let out a string of curses. Running a hand through his bangs he rubbed his forehead. The Fanalis male just stood like a piece of furniture against one wall not moving an inch during the other male's small rant. 

 

“This… Is not going to end well…” The former assassin muttered. He only got a small grunt of agreement from the other man.  _ ‘Sinbad will not take no for an answer…. Damn, Wisteria has to look out for her people as well and if that means that she has to reject his advances she will do it.’  _ A frustrated whine escaped the smaller male. 

 

Hopefully, Sinbad would know what to do, because Wisteria struck him as an incredibly stubborn sort. If she said that his Magoi was tainted and that she could not be with someone who could potentially be a walking timebomb he would bet that the woman would walk away from him and not look back. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

That about summed everything up right there. 

 

_ ~~~~~ Later That Evening, Wisteria's Room, Grand Hotel, City of Balbadd ~~~~~ _

 

The sun was almost completely set and Wisteria was alone which was slightly unusual if one was to remember that she was a foreign Queen in another Kingdom but she had sent her two household members out, telling them to go and get something to eat or perhaps go have some fun. Truly she just wanted to be alone for a while. So she lay sprawled out on her bed clothed in a thin lavender sleeping gown. Wisteria had tossed the boys out some hours ago and had then finished off the bottle of wine only to pull out something with a bit more kick to it when she started to have flashbacks of the last days of the war. The young woman had then sat and drunk her way through two bottles of what passed for whiskey in this world before finally giving it up as a bad job. By then she had striped until she had only worn her underclothing and djinn vessels so she had just taken off her undergarments and tossed on a sleeping gown as it had been too hot to bother with constraining clothing. Now she just lay on her back trying to not think about everyone who died just so that she could live. 

 

Sometimes, she wished that she had just stayed dead. Maybe then she would not have to carry around all the guilt that she had. 

 

She had just about drifted off into a light doze when someone knocked on her door. The young woman huffed and muttered something before calling out thinking that it was Mikan wanting to see her.

 

“Come in!” Damn, she still sounded like she had gargled glass. She hated crying. 

 

The door opened but she did not bother to look trying as much as she could to fall asleep. There was a long pause before steady footfalls approached the bed and she frowned slightly. Was it Shikoen coming to check up on her? The footsteps sounded too heavy to be Mikan. She wiped at her eyes slightly, damn she did not want him to see her crying over something that she could not change. 

 

“I’m fine Shikoen just go eat or hell go to a brothel if you are not too lazy to even do that.” The woman snorted slightly at that turning so that she was laying on her side facing away from the door. The footsteps stopped by the bed. She did not have time to dwell on that before whoever it was sat on the bed and placed there hands on either side of her body. Jade eyes flashed open and she jolted when she found gold eyes staring down at her while plum colored hair slid down to mix with her own dark locks. The man hovering over her smirked. 

 

“I’m not Shikoen.” Sinbad said as he looked down at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Cut! That was ten pages long…. Ten pages…. Uggg… I hope that makes up for this being so late. I had to fight the damn muse the whole way he was being a little asshole. Anyway, I have taken down the poll so I could put up another one, I kinda had to so that I would be able to know where to go with another story. So the final vote is….  
> Sinbad with 71 Votes  
> Kouen with 55 Votes  
> Yunan with 30 Votes   
> Judal with 26 Votes   
> Kouha with 7 Votes   
> And lastly Koumei with 2 Votes ( I Kinda Feel Bad About This )
> 
> So, Sinbad for the win. I will however still put in some Kouen and Yunan moments I mean he has to have some competition right? ^^, By the way, I am looking for someone to bounce Ideas off of so if anyone is interested please let me know by PM. It would help me get the chapters out a little bit faster if I had someone to brainstorm with when I get stuck like this. Also one more thing, I said this at the top but just to let you know I have written some more stories so if you are interested please check them out! Thank you all for reading and please favorite and review!


	19. If only one remembers to turn on the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, Sorry for the long wait but I just got the new Legend of Zelda game along with a few others and have been busy playing them. So far I am almost to the Ganon fight. Have to admit though it is ridiculously addicting to play. Now Sorry/Not Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter but I had to think about just how the next part was going to go. Obviously, Sinbad has just gotten in from the desert and has Aladdin and Morgiana with him. ( The manga shows him getting in around late evening/Night Time so he got in around the time the meeting with Ja’far and Masrur ended.) Tomorrow morning will be the meeting with Ahbmad and Sahbmad. I do have an Idea in store for David but some of you will not like it I think…. Ah, well can't please everyone. Now onto the story! 
> 
> P.S.: Has anyone ever watched Magi Abridged? If not you should it’s hilarious! Well if you do not mind that Alibaba is a monumental ass and Aladdin is a troll. The best part of it is Sinbad however, seriously I could not stop laughing after he was introduced. You should watch at least the first one.

Wisteria blinked in slight shock as she stared up into intense gold eyes that locked on her own. The woman had no idea that the older male was even in the city yet to begin with let alone had the time to find out just where she was. Jade eyes narrowed as Sinbad leaned down some so that his face was only a few scant inches away from hers and smiled a slightly crooked smile at her.

 

“And just why would you invite someone in if you did not even know who was at the door?” The plum haired male asked as he frowned a little seeing the traces of dried tears on her face. Wisteria frowned back up at him and reached up gently pushing a hand against his chest trying to get him to back up a little bit as she assured him.  

 

“I thought that it was Mikan at first, He has been a bit clingy after…. Well never mind that, I take it you have talked to Ja’far?” Wisteria replied as she wiped her free hand across her face and scowled at the man only moved back some so that he was still hovering over her just a bit. Sinbad’s eyes narrowed as he watched the woman brush her hand through her hair and give him the stink eye. He, however, nodded and finally sat up straight on the bed pulling her up gently into a sitting position as he did so. The King of Sindria watched from underneath his eyelashes as Wisteria fidgeted and reset her sleeping gown so that it did not show anything, _inappropriate_. Finally, after she had settled beside him he spoke.

 

“Yes, He has told me what you have said. However,” He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side locking eyes with her once more. “I wish to hear more of your story from you _specifically_ , as quite frankly I find it... _odd_ I have never once heard of this land which you hailed from.” His smile went a bit cold at that and Wisteria froze before closing her eyes for a moment and gave him a minute nod. She understood what he was saying and agreed with it, while he did like her quite a lot the man was also a King and therefore responsible for his own kingdom and people.

 

“Very well, I will tell you everything but…” Wisteria gave him a sharp look as she opened her eyes once more. “I wish for you to swear on your rukh and djinn’s that you will only repeat this to the two generals that are here, no others.” Her jade eyes locked on his gold ones as she held out her hand waiting for him to either clasp it or turn away, knowing that if he did the latter she would never tell him anything. He watched her for a moment before reaching out and clasping her hand letting his rukh rise and intertwine with her own for a moment.

 

“I swear to never repeat what you tell me to anyone other than who you specific outside of my two companions.” He stated not flinching when his rukh locked with hers for a single long minute before separating once more. Wisteria gave a small nod before she paused and gave him a slightly puzzled look when she realized that he was not wearing his metal vessels. Sinbad realized what she was looking for before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and giving a slightly weary chuckle. “It’s a bit of an embarrassing story.” He said not elaborating further. Wisteria just nodded wondering just what the man had gotten into this time. She then closed her eyes and began her story, She did not really want to look at the man when she revealed some of what had happened to her before she arrived on this world.

 

“To understand everything fully I suppose I must give you a more thorough background about where I came from and why I ended up here.” Wisteria heard him inhale sharply as she cracked her eyes open and stared up at the canopy above her bed. “My full name is Wisteria Potter, and I was destined or rather born to end a war.” She couldn't help the slightly bitter laughter that escaped her as she explained. A grim smile slid across her face as she looked over at the silent king. He was watching her with gleaming gold eyes that held an intensity that she feared just a little bit. Catching his gaze she gave him a weary look and began to explain in more detail.

 

“Far Far away from this world, My birth world exists.” She caught the slight widening of his eyes and held up a hand to stop any questions at the time. “I’ll explain later, anyways in the world I was born in the magic world and the non-magical world coexist without knowing too much about each other. In the non-magical parts of the world, only those high enough in their own individual government have knowledge of there magical counterparts. This is because around the time when religion suddenly became more common and widespread, magic was considered to be the work of the Devil or rather Prime Evil. While not too many mature Witches or Wizards (This is what they call themselves Female and Male respectively,) died, many children did. So came about what we call the Statute of Secrecy. It was against the law to tell or show those not in the know, unless they were immediate family, anything about magic. Around this time came the rise of those they called Purebloods or those who could trace back the magic in their family by at least three generations.” Wisteria paused and reached for a pitcher of water, which Sinbad took and poured her a glass, handing the glass to her and putting the stone ewer back on the table beside the bed. Sipping the water for a second she sighed and continued.

 

“These Purebloods often looked down on those who had non-magical parents whom they called Muggles. These Muggle-Borns, as they called them, became more predominate letter on. What they did not know is that Squibs, or those born to magic families without magic of their own, married into a Muggle family and introduced a higher probability for a child to be born later on down the road with magic. That aside, they were grossly looked down upon and often had a hard time finding jobs after schooling, which was mandatory for all magical children. This racism caused an untold amount of wars.” Wisteria looked down at the water in the small porcelain cup and if the smile that came onto her face was slightly cynical well, it was to be expected. “Surprisingly, it was not the Muggle-Borns who started them but rather those Purebloods who thought that they were ‘Above Them’. In the last century alone three wars had happened. The last two, however, were fought by the same leaders, who in my _opinion_ should have never risen to power in the first place.” The young woman couldn't keep in the slight snarl that stole across her face. If she had been looking at the man who she was telling the tale to she would have seen the understanding that had crossed his face at her anger. After all, he of all people knew what it was like to be born into a place constantly surrounded by war. Taking a long breath she went on.

 

“I imagine that Ja’far already told you that the madman who killed my parents and marked me as his equal?” Wisteria asked glancing at Sinbad who gave a slight nod and glanced up at her forehead which was once more covered by her bangs. “Alright then, what you do not know is that that same man came back when I was fourteen,” She caught a look of bewildered hilarity that stole across his face and raised a brow. “Is something the matter?” The young Queen asked as the man snorted slightly to himself.

 

“No, No.” He shook his head slightly as he waved a hand through the air in a dismissive gesture. Then he gave a tiny chuckle of his own. “Just wondering why Fourteen seems to always be the age when weird shit happens.” Wisteria caught the reference to the man's own story and gave a tiny giggle before coughing slightly to disperse the odd atmosphere that had gathered around the two of them.

 

“At any rate, That Man used a rather foul ritual to bring himself back from being something akin to a raith. That night the first of many innocent people died.” The former Witch sighed as she remembered the rather helpful Hufflepuff who was really to kind to have died that way. “A classmate of mine died trying to be helpful. It was a rather senseless death and really the kickstart of the war. What followed was two years of silent war that made open war almost preferable. At Least then you knew you actually were at war. So very many people just disappeared one day only to be found a week or two latter dead. When I was sixteen the first real skirmish broke out,” Wisteria closed her eyes and tried hard not to cry as she remembered the little village of Hogsmeade on fire, she could almost hear the shouting and screams echoing still in the back of her mind. A hand closed around her own and the dark-haired woman came back to herself opening her eyes and giving the man beside her a sad watery smile. “My Godfather, the only father I really ever knew died that night.” Her face crumpled as she thought of Sirius lunging for the crazed witch that had tried to curse her in the back as she had dulled Malfoy. She didn't even register that she dropped her cup onto the floor where it shattered, spilling the last of the water in it.

 

Sinbad, who was slightly horrified to see her begin to cry pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her feazing when she stiffened slightly at the contact. He waited until she relaxed and ever so gently brushed a hand through her hair. He knew all too well what it was like to see someone you cared about die like that.

 

Wisteria meanwhile cursed the fact that her alcohol tolerance had clearly gone to shit over the months that she had stopped going on regular benders. Usually, she would not be one to cry so easily but after close to three months stone cold sober she was a right mess after two bottles of liquor. She sniffed slightly and pulled herself together before continuing.

 

“After that, it became an all-out war. I was pushed to the front and made to be a leader even though I did not want to be, I hated my fame so much for that. Originally I wanted to be a healer you see but, at that time I did not know about the prophecy. I only would eventually find out a year before the blasted thing ended. You see Voldemort, yes stupid name isn't it?, Made these things called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an object that holds a portion of a soul. To form one you must commit the gravest of sins, you have to willingly kill someone.” Wisteria felt Sinbad’s arm clinch around her almost to the point of being painful. The small woman curled closer to him, trying to give him some measure of comfort. “He meant to make seven one of the most magical number supposedly, but as I later found out he accidentally made one more.” She did not have to say it as the man holding her already knew.

 

“You,” Sinbad muttered as he ran a soothing hand through her loose hair. His eyebrows were furrowed with a thoughtful look in his liquid gold eyes. “He made you one.” one eyebrow rose. “He never knew about it though?” He sounded doubtful as he thought more about it. Wisteria snorted and finally glanced up at his face. Catching the questioning look on his face she gave him a half smile.

 

“No, I believe that like most He thought that it was an after effect of my surviving the killing curse. Only one other person besides myself ever knew and that man, raised me as a Martyr.” she didn’t expect the sudden furious hiss of “What?!” That came from the male along with the almost crushing grip of the arm around her and the hand that suddenly gripped her chin so that she was looking straight into his face. Her green eyes widened as she caught the absolutely furious look on his face as he searched her own for the truth. Seeing that she was not lying he went pale and looked to be moments away from an all-out outburst of rage. Swallowing thickly Wisteria continued.

 

“Yes, my so-called mentor neglected to tell me that in the end, I would have to die too, so that That Man could be killed.” She should have expected the snarl that came from the plum haired male but was so surprised by how inhuman he sounded she almost flinched. However, she withheld the urge and closed her eyes breathing deeply, calming herself before she finished her tale. She was slightly surprised at how vehement his anger was. No one really had ever gotten that angry on her behalf, even the few true friends she had did not rail at her treatment like that. Her heart beat faster as she suppressed a flush, Wisteria really hoped beyond hope that Sinbad would take her offer or else she was going to have a huge problem.

 

“So after the initial fighting started I walked to my death,” The former witch gave a sad smile to him and laid her head against his chest as she finished her tale. “Only I didn't stay dead. After being hit with the Killing Curse one last time I ended up in a well I suppose you could call it a hallway filled with doorways. My mother was waiting for me there.” Wisteria curled her hands into fists as she continued. “My mother, Lily was so upset with how my life had been. She had given her life so that mine would be spared and I would have a normal life of a magic user, never to be raised by her sister or the Headmaster. She never wanted that kind of life for me. Mother gave me an option I could take a doorway and go on to the afterlife or I could go back, have a life after the war, be happy. I took the latter option knowing that she wanted me to be happy and have a family. Only It never happened, after finally defeating that man and being free of the prophecy people still had huge expectations for me. I spent most of my time buried in research work having given up on ever working with people willingly again or completely drunk out of my mind.” She smiled a bit as she felt him snort slightly and mutter about how that explained her alcohol tolerance. Then the dark-haired woman sighed once more and went on.

 

“Then about a year or so after the war, the _New Government_ decided to try and control what little was left of the old nobility by insisting that they marry those who were picked for them. I had enough, I fought and died for those same people who would have sold me to the highest bidder.” Wisteria had a rather nasty little smile curl across her face as she continued. “So I called in all my favors and dragged them by the hair kicking and screaming into the new age.” Sinbad blinked and rested his hand on her hip giving her a confused look that he rarely ever wore.

 

“You see there is a thing called a life debt in our society that only forms when someone saves you from certain death and expects nothing in return. I walked to my death to save everyone, so they all owed me one. The magic of a witch or wizard forces them to follow at least one command given by the one they owe the debt to. I never really intended to use it but I was just sick and tired of them trying to force me into something I did not want to do. So for a few months or so I became the de facto ruler of the Magical enclave of Britain. I completely redesigned the government and put laws into place that would make certain that things like that would never happen again. After everything was said and done I stepped down and crawled back into my little hole wishing to be left alone.” She sighed lightly.

 

“However, It didn't work out like that. I made some of the bigoted people still holding on to there nobility angry, very angry in fact. I pulled any teeth that they still had and that put me on the short list of people who really had to go. So not all that long afterwards a friend with an interesting ability told me that I was going on a long journey and never returning so I had better pack. Knowing that she had an intuition that could not be denied I packed everything into a special item and kept it with me at all times. It was maybe a week later when I was working on something akin to a portable transportation cercal when someone magically disguised as a coworker shot a spell at me and accidently hit it. I was pulled rather unceremoniously into this world and dumped right on top of a certain blond menace known as Yunan. You can guess the rest.” Wisteria finished with a low sigh mentally exhausted from remembering everything. She hated dwelling on the war. She could not change it yet she desperately wished she could.

 

Sinbad was quiet for a while mulling over what she had told him no doubt. The plum haired male finally let out an quiet groan and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to get a migraine and quite frankly he had a lot to think over. Looking back down at the young woman that he was admittedly very attracted to he sighed and gave a rueful smile as he caught sight of her exhausted expression. Well, he could always think about it in the morning. It was nearing two and he himself was pretty tired. Suddenly a devious grin crossed his face and he glanced behind him.

 

The bed was huge and quite luxurious looking, not to mention soft. Still grinning he leaned back slightly and then flopped backwards earning a slight shriek from Wisteria who swatted him on the chest as they fell into a tangled up heep on her bed. She was still smacking him until he cought both of her hands a tried to appease her.

 

“Hey! Hey! I’m not trying anything!” He managed to get out past his laughter. Sinbad smiled crookedly down at the young queen and pulled her closer over to him. “Quite frankly I am just tired and I don't particularly want to go face Ja’far right now. He is still rather pissed about me losing my metal vessels you see. You wouldn't particularly mind me staying here tonight would you?” he asked as he looked into her exhausted green eyes.

 

Wisteria flushed slightly well aware of just what people would think went on if he stayed and wayed her options before a devious idea came to her. Making sure that her face stayed in an slightly exasperated expression she gently pushed herself up on her arms and slid into a sitting position. Of course sense she was in his arms and he was laying on his back that meant she was now straddling his waist. Looking at him through hooded eyes, she made as if she where considering the options and deliberately ran a hand down his abdomen. The effect was rather nice.

 

Sinbad’s eyes had widened slightly before they narrowed in anticipation. She was rather proud of the slightly lustful glaze in them that her actions had earned her and in her good mood graciously decided to ignored how his hands had come up to cup her hips. Humming softly she tilted her head to the right well aware that her unbound hair slid down her shoulders along with the right strap of her nightgown. Inwardly smirking as she feels Sinbad’s breath catch she gives him a sultry smile before rolling off of him and sending him a bright grin.

 

“Sure just remember to stay on your side of the bed!” She exclaimed as she makes herself comfortable under the light covers of the bed. Wisteria clamps down on the urge to cackle maniacally as the King lays still on the bed in stunned disbelief for a moment before a frustrated whine came from him. That would teach him to try and unsettle her!

 

Meanwhile, Sinbad runs a frustrated hand through his hair and turns his head giving the lump laying a few feet away a half aggravated half amused look. She had gotten him good. Sitting up to remove his sandals he winces as a certain problem makes itself known. Shaking his head and roling his eyes just a bit he lays down a foot or so away from the current reason for the problem and shoves the lust down. He actually does respect her enough to not try anything and after all that she told him tonight, he rather wants to not give her a reason to reject his advances. Glancing over at the woman one last time before he closed his eyes Sinbad took in the long inky hair that spilled across the silk sheets. Yes, he decided. He would still pursue her, even if he had to go through that odd little ritual with her new djinn. She was going to be _his_.

 

As the king's eyes fell shut and he slipped into sleep, deep inside him a darker part of himself awakened as it felt the flare of possessiveness come from its lighter side. This darker part of the man's soul quickly searched through its hosts recent memories before stopping on the image of the green eyed woman, Wisteria was her name, straddling the man's waist. Taking in the woman’s face and Rukh it or rather he, for it was a he, grinned (which was slightly unhinged looking) in amazement. It was her! Those eyes never changed, He mused as he took in the almost glowing green eyes. The being felt delight and triumph surge through himself. And in Sinbad's soul, David drinks in the sight of the woman who is almost certainly his Bathsheba reborn.

 

He had once found amusement that his son had married a woman who carried his beloved's name sake but that did not stop him from killing the girl through Arba. Bathsheba had been cruelly taken from him long before he became the First Senator of the Council of Elders. She had been everything to him, her bright soul had chased away his darkness and she had indulged his curiosity of the world around himself. Then she had been killed by one of those rabbid beasts after trying to help it. He had never quite forgiven those Fanalis for that. Feeling the monumental drain of being awake he began to pull back into the shadow of his reincarnations soul. He did not have quite the energy to manifest yet and if he dared drain some of his hosts Rukh dear Solomon would notice and began to try and interfere. He couldn't have that now after all he had just found something worth so much more than what his original plan was. So he fell back in to his slumber unaware that everything may just get knocked off course by the verry woman he wanted.

 

But then again… not everything always goes according to plan….

  


_~~~~~~ The Next Morning, Wisteria’s Room ~~~~~~_

 

Mikan was happily strolling to his Onee-Chan’s room with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Last night had been wonderful! Shikoen had taken him to one of the best eating places around and had gotten him a little bit of everything. It had been so good and he could not wait to tell Wisteria all about it! Humming happily to himself he bounced up to the opulent door to his beloved big sister's room only to freeze as he heard something from the other side.

 

“Ah! S-Stop It!” That was Wisteria’s voice! With many different horrible scenarios flying through his mind, the young Fanalis swiftly slammed the door open only to stop dead in his tracts as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

Laying on her bed with her hair and clothing distinctly rumpled was Wisteria who blinked over at him in shock as the door rebound and slammed right into the boy’s face… and then broke upon contact. Sinbad who was wearing significantly less than he was the night before shivered in dread at the deadly glare that the child was sporting as he took in the fact that the King was hovering over his adoptive sister in an intimate looking way. With the covers slid down his back Sinbad looked to be skyclad and well… he did have the Wisteria pinned to the bed….

 

“Shit,” Sinbad stated in a flat tone before he rolled over and waved his hands in surrender. “It’s not what it looks like!”

 

But Mikan really did not care too terribly much about excuses and began to stalk over to the bed. Sinbad realizing the reality of the situation did the most logical thing…. He jumped out of the bed and ran like a bat out of hell out of the door after narrowly avoiding the hissing boys grab for him.

 

Shikoen who had just woken up opened his door as he was tying his sash into place only for a half-naked Sinbad to run screaming ‘It wasn’t what it looked like honestly!’ down the hallway with a furious looking Mikan chasing after him. The redhead blinked, rubbed his eyes and then glanced down the hallway to catch the two turning a corner before groaning to himself.

 

“Oh, Solomon what did that fool do now? It’s too early for this shit.” Shikoen muttered only for a slight giggle coming from the room next to his to make him glance back at the other end of the hall. Wisteria dressed in a sleeping robe over her nightgown was lounging against her doorway (Which he absently noted looked to have gotten the furious fanalis treatment and was missing a door.) with a hand over her mouth looking to be having a marvelous time.

 

“Sorry for that. Mikan just wanted to refresh what he told King Sinbad before we left Sindria.” Wisteria said with a hidden laugh in her voice. Shikoen not even having to think too hard about it felt a sweat drop slide down the back of his head.

 

“He can not be that dence can he?” The half-breed asked rhetorically before shaking his head as he rolled his amber eyes. “Never mind I already know the answer to that question. He is the lady killer of the seven seas after all.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Anyway, I am going to get dressed now and hopefully go find Mikan and Sinbad before the former kills the later ok?” The woman said as she went into the room only to pause halfway in and glance at the broken door.

 

“Do you mind terribly much if I use your room to change in?” She asked right as he said, “You can use my room to change in.” They both blinked at each other before Shikoen chuckled and Wisteria gave a tiny laugh.

 

As the Queen went to grab her normal regula Shikoen looked back down the hallway only to freeze as a thought struck him.

 

“What the hell was that bastard doing in Wisterias chambers dressed like that?!”

 

_~~~~~~ Sinbad’s Hotel Chambers, Sitting Room ~~~~~~_

 

Ja’far Sindria’s long-suffering adviser to the paperwork intolerant King Sinbad fumed as he sat on the grand sofa in his kings quarters. Growling lightly to himself the silver-haired man hissed expletives under his breath as he waited for his lazy king to show himself after disappearing the night before. The former assassin knew that the man probably had visited Queen Wisteria after being informed of what she had told the two generals but really just where did he go after that? He was about to get his answer.

 

“IT WAS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!” Sinbad's voice shrieked out as loud footsteps raced past the door to his rooms. Smaller and faster footfalls followed the quickly fading yelling as a snarling sound passed the door as well.

 

Ja’far sat as if he had turned to stone for a second before everything fell into place in his mind and he groaned before placing his head in his hands. It was a bit obvious now that his stupid king had probably spent the night in the queen's chambers and knowing his sleeping habits Ja’far could just see the little families walking in and thinking something else happens.  

 

“Stupid Sin.” the silver-haired man hissed before standing up to go try and fix things. That kid was viciously protective of his would be sister and Sindria still needed the king to have his manhood intact if they wanted a hair to the throne. Thinking about it as he made his way to the door Ja’far chuckled as a spare thought struck him.

 

“I can just see the people now saying, Look it's Sinbad The King of The Seven Seas Alliance, whose line was ended prematurely by him getting neutered by an overprotective little brother.”

 

He shook his head as he went to go save the idiot. Really he was so underappreciated for all the shit his king put him through.  

 

_~~~~~~ Meanwhile In A Random Hallway ~~~~~~_

 

Sinbad King of The Seven Seas Alliance was hiding. More specifically he was hiding behind a particularly ugly gold vase that was as tall as he was, from a little brother hell-bent on protecting his older sisters purity. The tall plum haired man shuddered as he remembered the violence that the young boy was capable of. He couldn't sit right for a week after that little stunt that the fanalis had pulled the last time.

 

“Still,” He muttered to himself as he recalled the feel of the woman pressed against him rather intimately while he slid his hands up and down her sides tickling her for pushing him off the bed that morning. “Totally worth it.”

 

That was about when he heard the low growling behind him. Suddenly feeling quite the chill Sinbad slowly turned his head as sweat beaded his forehead. There standing right behind him was Mikan and man did the little guy look pissed.

 

“Wait! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!” Sinbad yelped out as the small boy pulled back his fist for a punch that if it landed would probably rupture something rather important. The fanalis paused and glared up at him from under crimson bangs eyes glittering with barely restrained rage. Silently letting out a sigh of relief when the boy stopped.

 

“I did not do anything to Wisteria that she did not want…. Wait that came out wrong…. HOLY SHIT!” Sinbad barely dodged the punch that utterly crushed the vase that he had been hiding behind.

 

And so began the chase once more. It would eventually end when Wisteria and Ja’far managed to track the two down to the ground floor where Sinbad had somehow hidden in the rather opulent chandelier (Wisteria had to take a minute to wonder just how the hell they could make one with that detailed of scroll work in this world without any kind machines before shaking it off so that she could go pull Mikan away.) while the small fanalis child stood underneath it hissing and spitting swears, that would make a sailor blush, up at the man. The two quickly got both of there charges and in the spirit of diplomacy made them apologize to each other.

 

It could have gone better than it did.

 

“I am not apologizing for a misunderstanding that brat almost murdered me several times!”

 

“Sin, he is just a child! Besides, I think you are over exaggerating on that.”

 

“No, I am not!”

 

“Mikan seriously it was not what it looked like so please stop trying to go for a groin shot…. And just where did you learn those words? I think I might have to go kill someone myself.”

 

“HISSSSS!”

 

“GAH! YOU SEE! HE JUST WENT FOR MY THROAT AGAIN!”

 

“Sin unless your throat somehow switched places with your groin I believe you are wrong. Besides Queen Wisteria has him.”

 

“No bad Mikan! No biting people there, who the fuck taught you that?! Kick them or punch them there but no biting! I highly doubt you want that in your mouth…. Gah! The mental images! Oh, Solomon, I wish I could erase that from my memory.”

 

“THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!”

 

Yah, It definitely could have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand that’s it for this chapter! Holy shit that took me forever to wright. I have been working on this ever since I put the last chapter out and I still couldn't get it done until now. Though that could be because I have been busy and have been working on about three other stories at the same time. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Oh, and just letting you know now ahead of time that David is not exactly right in his theory and rest assured that I will explain it in a forthcoming chapter. Thank you for reading! Please favorite and review! 
> 
> PS: I have recently been working on another HP/Magi Crossover that I will be putting up as soon as I have enough chapter ready. Harry is not gender bent in this one. I do hope you will all give it a read.


	20. Attention Please!

**Attention Please!**

 

**No, this is not a new chapter and for that I am sorry. However, recently I have been reading the newest Manga of Magi and have become aware that some of my earlier conclusions where wrong. Now, normally I would just go on with this story anyway and write it off as an artistic license but I am a bit disappointed in how the first six to seven chapters of this story turned out along with just how Wishy Washy Wisteria is in it. I have also re-read my notes and have become a bit annoyed with how vague my storyline was so I have recently, as in the last few months, sat down with a pen and wrote out how I want this story to go. I have an endgame and even a better understanding on how I want it to go, but, and this is a big but, I do not like just rewriting the entire thing without the input of all my readers who have stuck with me, with this story. So I want to ask you all: Should I completely re-wright this? Or just fix the earlier chapters and be done with it? If I do the latter I will have to rework how I want this to go but if I do the former I will have more control over how everything is going to play out.**

 

**So here is the vote:**

 

**Complete Rewrite.**

 

**Or**

 

**Just fix the first Chapters.**

 

**Again, I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been undecided on just how to continue or if I even should so please let me know what you would like to read. Thank you for reading this and please drop your answer in a Review.**

 

 

  * ****InTheDarkestHours****



 

 

 

**PS: I will not abandon this, either way, Just letting you know. I really do love this story but am currently conflicted on what to do but I will never abandon it.**


End file.
